Le tueur d'auteur
by Dephtilopilus
Summary: Ichigo est assistant mangaka, le problème c'est qu'on a souvent tendance à le considérer comme l'auteur alors que se passera t-il lorsque Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le tueur d'auteur, toquera à sa porte? Présence d'OC. Attention, un riquiqui lemon au chapitre bonus!
1. Chap1:Je veux retrouver ma vie

**Titre du chapitre :**** Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant !**

«- Soupirs, soupirs et désespoir. Qu'est-ce je vais faire de toi Lulubell-san ?

-Eh ben, euh, tu pourrais m'adopter et si tu ne veux pas, tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver ce foutu assistant qui s'évertue à me faire regretter d'être née.

-Soupirs, soupirs et désespoir. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour toi Lulubell-san ? Ca fait déjà deux mois que tu me dois ton manuscrit…

-Uryuu, si tu me laisses deux petites semaines, il sera sur ton bureau avec quelques cookies en plus. »

Le dénommé Uryuu remonta ses lunettes d'un geste sec et impatient et regarda avec consternation l'auteur qui s'était mis à genoux pour le supplier de lui accorder un autre délai. Il soupira encore une fois. Il savait que la jeune femme était surchargée de travail mais il ne pouvait pas faire attendre l'imprimeur plus longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre que non ce n'était malheureusement pas possible d'obtenir du temps supplémentaire et qu'il lui fallait ces manuscrits maintenant mais il s'arrêta en voyant Lulubell aux bords des larmes.

« -S'il-te-plaît, Uryuu, fais le pour…moi. »

La bouche en cœur et la position de jeune sainte blessée marchait toujours sur les hommes et Uryuu Ishida ne faisait pas exception.

Lulubell put constater les différentes émotions qui passaient par le jeune homme : la résistance (« non, craque pas, ne craque pas ! »), la réflexion (« mais en même temps, je peux convaincre l'imprimeur de patienter encore un peu »), la rébellion (« non Uryuu ! Tu fais la même erreur à chaque fois, ne la laisse pas t'embobiner ! »), la compassion (« mais pauvre petite chose qui n'a plus de temps libre »), et enfin, la résignation.

Lulubell savait que c'était gagné.

« -Bon, très bien, tu l'auras ton délai, mais la prochaine fois que je passerais, tu devras, dans ton intérêt, l'avoir fini. »

Sur ces mots, l'éditeur s'en alla laissant Lulubell savourer sa victoire.

Cette dernière savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire le même coup car aujourd'hui, la position de la sainte avait failli ne pas marcher.

« -Bon, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je devrai rendre mes pages mais une chose est sûre, je fais la fête ce soir ! »

La jeune femme couru jusqu'à sa cuisine et ouvrit le frigo d'un geste vif. Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers le pack de six bières qui n'attendaient que cette occasion pour enfin être bues.

Elle décapsula la première canette et avala le breuvage d'un trait.

L'auteur en était déjà à sa troisième cannette lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa place à un jeune homme trempé et apparemment mécontent. Ses sourcils semblaient plus froncés que d'habitude.

« -Ben, Ichigo, pourquoi as-tu ce sourire, hic, à l'envers sur ton visage ? Il s'est passé, hic, quelque chose de grave ? »

Le rouquin balança son sac de course par terre et offrit à Lulubell le-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Celle-ci, nullement impressionnée, attendit sa réponse.

« -Il se trouve que je viens de me faire agresser, et c'est peu dire, par Ishida. Devine pourquoi…

-Raah, Ichigo ! T'sais bien que je n'ai jamais aimé les devinettes…

-Oh, mince alors. Ma pauvre chose abimée par la vie. »

Ichigo attrapa la jeune femme par l'oreille et la balança dans son bureau avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait. Il lui mit ensuite un crayon dans main et n'oublia surtout pas de sangler ses pieds à la chaise.

« -Au travail maintenant et je ne veux pas entendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite lamentation ou protestation.

-Mais, t'es censé m'aider ! T'es mon assistant non ? »

La règle (auparavant prise) tapa dans la paume d'Ichigo, un sourire orna son visage et une aura sombre et étouffante envahît la pièce faisant hérisser les poils de Lulubell qui protesta (mentalement) sur le fait qu'elle était une femme qui ne demandait pas grand-chose sinon de l'aide.

« -Ouin ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant ! Où sont passé ces années d'insouciance où je pouvais librement faire ce qui me plaisait ? Où sont les hommes qui me demandaient si je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ? Où est mon argent de poche que je gagnais sans faire le moindre effort ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accepté de devenir caissière dans un supermarché quelconque. Je dois être maso pour avoir choisi de devenir mangaka, autant le suicide aurait été plus rapide… »

« -Ah…Ne te plains pas, tu n'as pas encore eu la visite de ton autre éditeur. »

Lulubell s'arrêta de respirer…

« -…Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié que tu avais deux éditeurs ? »

Si…Elle avait zappé. Et, comme une mauvaise blague du destin, la sonnette se fit entendre. Ichigo alla ouvrir et se retrouva face au deuxième éditeur de Lulubell. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, un regard vide et morne et au teint grisâtre s'inclina.

"-Bonjour Ichigo Kurosaki, je me suis permis de quémander le manuscrit de Lulubell-san. Je n'accepterais aucun contretemps, merci."

Ichigo resta figé et l'éditeur profita de son absence pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la demeure de l'auteur et il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Des bouts de gommes trainaient, des crayons brisés trainaient, des vêtements trainaient, des emballages de Chuppa Chups trainaient, des cannettes de bières trainaient...

"-Ichigo Kurosaki... Je crois me souvenir que je vous avais demandé de ne pas toucher à l'alcool pendant que le manuscrit était dans sa phase de récupération.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me visez? Mais regardez la tête de cette ivrogne! On voit parfaitement que c'est elle qui...

- De quoi parles-tu, Ichigo? l'interrompit la jeune femme avec un air sérieux et professionnel.

-...Sale...

-Je vous prierais de vous abstenir de critiquer cette demoiselle Ichigo Kurosaki. Et j'attends le manuscrit, allez le chercher."

Mais il y a clairement du favoritisme là! Ichigo se demanda à son tour s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'être un super guerrier avec une grande épée et d'avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

Il arriva dans la pseudo chambre de Lulubell et commença à fouiller sous les décombres de choses et d'autres dans l'espoir de retrouver un manuscrit. C'est au bout de vingt minutes de recherches infructueuses qu'il finit par retrouver les pages. Il semble qu'elles aient été terminées. Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de faire des retouches de dernières minutes.

Il retourna dans la salle de séjour. Lulubell était toujours en train de se lamenter mais travaillait quand même et l'éditeur au teint grisâtre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait un endroit dans le mur où le papier peint n'avait pas été bien appliqué. Ses yeux verts retrouvèrent un semblant de vie lorsqu'Ichigo lui tendit les pages.

"-Vous avez été long Ichigo Kurosaki, mais je n'en tiendrais pas rigueur pour cette fois. Sachez cependant qu'à ma prochaine visite je ne tolérerais pas l'attente qui m'a été imposée. Au revoir."

La porte claqua. Les sourcils d'Ichigo étaient presque prêts à rejoindre le bas.

"-Est-ce que cet éditeur comprendra un jour que l'auteur ce n'est pas moi mais que c'est cette dingue alcoolique?"

Lulubell se tourna vers le rouquin et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur malsaine.

"-Non, Ichigo...Tu es lié à moi pour toujours et tu endureras ce que cet éditeur te feras subir à ma place...héhéhé!"

Maman, je veux mourir, pensa Ichigo.


	2. Chap2: La réunion des Hauts placés

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.(J'avais oublié de le marquer avant désolée)

N/A: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Titre du chapitre :** La réunion des hauts placés

Uryuu Ishida avait les nerfs tendus. Il tapotait du bout des doigts son bureau en attendant son patron et l'imprimeur qui était censé lui réclamer le manuscrit de Lulubell.

Cette femme était un démon tentateur. Comment pouvait-on résister à son charme divin ? Uryuu avait mal joué, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tomber à bras ouverts dans le piège de l'auteur et maintenant, il redoutait la sanction que lui infligera son patron lorsqu'il apprendra que l'éditeur à lunettes était revenu bredouille. D'ailleurs, ce moment punitif semblait s'approcher à grands pas car Uryuu entendait son patron revenir vers le bureau éditorial. Et apparemment, comme il le prévoyait, il n'était pas seul.

Une tête féroce apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et un son de clochettes parvint aux oreilles d'Uryuu. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un hoquet d'horreur en apercevant la tête du patron qui le regardait également.

Zaraki Kenpachi, un homme sinistre qui avait, contre toute attente, réussi à se hisser au sommet de l'édition shojo manga. Quel paradoxe…Le patron était très grand et faisait fuir la majorité des jeunes amateurs dans l'édition quand il leur faisait un de ses sourires qui voulaient dire tellement de choses à la fois comme : « Tu restes dans le passage, tu crèves » ou encore « Tu publies plus de mangas que moi, tu crèves. »

Voilà comment cerner le personnage. L'imprimeur entra à son tour dans le bureau et repéra Uryuu qui essayait de regarder un peu partout sauf l'imprimeur. Mais ce dernier l'aborda :

« -Eh bien Ishida-kun, j'ose espérer que cette fois, le manuscrit est fin prêt. »

Le sourire maléfique de l'imprimeur le fit suer à grosses gouttes et c'est d'un ton peu assuré qu'il avoua que les planches n'étaient pas totalement finies.

L'imprimeur se pencha et ouvrit à demi ses yeux bleus. Toujours avec son sourire, il déclara :

« -Oh, Ishida-kun, je crains de ne plus pouvoir attendre, je les veux. Maintenant.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Lulubell-san étaient encore en train de les finaliser lorsque je suis sorti de chez elle !

-Lulubell-san ? N'était-ce pas Kurosaki Ichigo-kun l'auteur ?

-Comme vous le voulez je m'en fiche. Le fait est que ce n'est pas terminé et que je ne peux absolument rien faire pour ça. »

Zaraki Kenpachi qui, jusque-là, n'avait pas formulé de mots, leva la tête vers le ciel (enfin vers le plafond) et déclara :

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix*, je vais devoir réunir le conseil des Treize Grands de l'édition.

-Vous…Vous n'y pensez pas patron !

-La ferme, binoclard, c'est à cause de toi que je suis obligé de prendre cette mesure. Ichimaru, tu viens avec moi !

-Okaaay ! »

L'imprimeur et le patron partirent du bureau et laissèrent Uryuu à ses grommèlements sur « c'est à cause de Lulubell-san que vous faites cette réunion…pas à cause de moi…Non mais j'vous jure… »

Zaraki Kenpachi avançait d'un bon pas pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion où il avait réussi à convoquer les Grands de l'édition. Ichimaru Gin était sur ces talons et ressentait une certaine excitation au vu de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

« Il faudra que j'aille saluer Ichigo-kun. Il mérite bien ça de ma part », pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une imposante double-porte blanche que Zaraki ouvrit.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux n'était pas aussi extraordinaire que l'aurait pensé Gin mais voir les Grands assis sur des chaises et dans la même pièce était tout de même assez impressionnant.

Lorsque Zaraki Kenpachi s'installa à son tour sur une chaise, un vieil homme demanda :

« -Eh bien, Zaraki, que veux dire cette convocation ? »

Ce dernier attendit un peu avant de répondre à la question pour faire patientez un peu plus le vieux puis lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il prit la parole :

« -Notre section rencontre un certain problème mais je suis persuadé que ce problème est commun à toutes les sections. Vous avez tous expérimenté le retard de l'auteur à nous remettre un manuscrit n'est-ce pas ? »

La même lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux des responsables éditoriaux, ils baissèrent la tête et se plongèrent dans quelques souvenirs maussades et amers que leur avait laissés ce manquement au délai.

Gin Ichimaru les observa : le vieux, Yamamoto Genryusai , avait le visage encore plus démoli que les autres, sans doute dû à cause de sa grande expérience (et le fait qu'on n'a pas voulu lui accorder sa retraite) Unohana, dont le style capillaire était sans égal, ne disait rien mais dans ses yeux se reflétaient la souffrance qu'elle subissait à cause de ses auteurs bien trop en retard Kyoraku avait les yeux d'un homme à qui on lui aurait annoncé qu'il serait exécuté demain, et pour les autres, Soi Fong, patronne de la section yuri, Ukitake Jushiro, patron de la section seinen, Komamura Sajin (toujours avec un masque de renard, quel plaisantin), patron de la section Shonen, Byakuya Kuchiki, patron de la section josei, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, patron de la section Hentai, Tousen Kaname, patron de la section yaoi ils avaient tous un regard vide, aussi vide que l'éditeur qui était passé dans la matinée pour récupérer le manuscrit de Lulubell.

Les Grands n'étaient pas tous présents, le très très jeune Hitsugaya Toshiro devait s'occuper de son auteur partit vivre en Suisse.

Zaraki Kenpachi jugea qu'il pouvait reprendre la parole :

« -Je vois à vos visages que… »

Il fut interrompu par un « STOP » crié du fond du cœur par Aizen Sosuke, un des membres des Treize Grands. Ce dernier chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Zaraki qui hocha la tête par moment.

Le géant partit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait délaissé le temps de son discours et laissa la parole à Aizen, bien meilleur orateur qu'il ne l'était.

« -Mes amis, ce que Zaraki Kenpachi a dit a remué des souvenirs en vous, certes désagréables mais il fallait en passer par là ! Vos visages meurtris me révèlent que ces auteurs vous donnent la vie dure. Aussi, j'ai un plan. Un plan qui pourrait leur faire comprendre ce que nous, éditeurs, ressentons. Et ce plan porte un nom, vous le connaissez tous pour avoir souvent pensé à lui lorsque vous vous retrouviez au fond du gouffre, vous pensez également à lui lorsque vous sonnez à la porte de l'auteur et que personne ne répond présent ou alors quand l'auteur vous offre un sourire contrit et s'excuse du fait qu'il ne pourra pas vous donner son manuscrit. Vous savez tous autant que vous êtes de qui je parle. »

En effet, tous savaient mais aucun n'osait prononcer ce nom tabou, ce nom qu'on ne prononce que très rarement pour effrayer les auteurs très récalcitrants. La dernière qu'il fut exprimé à haute voix, l'auteur à qui il était destiné avait attaché l'éditeur à une chaise de peur qu'il s'en aille en lui disant que le manuscrit serait prêt d'ici une à deux minutes. Jamais on n'avait vu une telle vitesse pour finaliser les planches et depuis, cet auteur est maintenant le premier à rendre ses pages.

« -Je parle de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le tueur d'auteur. »

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre au loin, signe que le tonnerre se rapprochait.

*Phrase la plus dite dans Bleach après « Kurosaki-kun »


	3. Chap3: Le stress permanent d'un mangaka

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus. (J'avais oublié de le marquer avant désolée)

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

Réponse aux reviews : merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très très plaisir (en même temps, à qui cela ne ferait pas plaisir ?)

A itachihaku : Je jure solennellement qu'à partir de maintenant mes chapitres ne feront pas moins de 1500 mots !

A ninie-san : C'est gentil à toi de faire cet éloge et mon égo te remercie.

A Khamoon : Oui en effet le deuxième éditeur est Ulquiorra^-^

A Setsukishi : Yep ! Contente (réellement) que ça te plaise !

**Titre du chapitre :** Le stress permanent d'un mangaka

* * *

><p>En entendant le tonnerre gronder, Ichigo se sentit d'une humeur encore plus exécrable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'abord l'éditeur Ishida Uryuu que Lulubell avait parfaitement réussi à manipuler puis ensuite Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'homme à qui le gris sourit et qui n'avait toujours pas assimilé le fait que le rouquin n'était pas l'auteur des mangas qui lui étaient livrés. Et puis franchement, comment Lulubell pouvait tenir avec ce métier ? Déjà qu'avec un seul manga c'est l'enfer alors imaginons avec deux, c'est l'apocalypse. En plus, non contente de faire deux séries de mangas en même temps, la jeune femme avait trouvé le moyen de rendre sa via encore plus dure. Comment ? C'est simple, sa première série de manga est de style shojo. L'autre est de style seinen. Oh…Rien que ça... ? Et c'est qui qui se tape les décors très différents ? C'est Ichi !<p>

Lulubell avait essayé, pendant que Ichigo était dans ses pensées, de retirer les sangles qui la liait à sa chaise de torture dans l'espoir d'attraper une de cannettes de bières qui semblait pleine et qui l'appelait à elle mais malheureusement, le jeune homme avait toujours un pied dans la réalité et il regarda Lulubell avec son sourire encore plus à l'envers et avec le froncement de sourcils encore plus accentué qui l'accompagnait.

L'auteur retint un rire en pensant qu'Ichigo aurait très bien pu faire un des méchants qu'elle dessinait sans relâche dans son seinen. Elle se pencha sur sa feuille et poussa un long hurlement qui fit sursauter Ichigo.

« -Lulubell ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ichigo ! On est dans la mouise !

-Tu veux dire TU es dans la mouise…

-Tais-toi imbécile ! Si ça me concerne ça te concerne aussi !

-Bon…Et, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Une catastrophe ! Tu m'as tellement déconcentré avec ta tête de méchant qui pue que, inconsciemment, je me suis mise à intervertir mes personnages shojos avec les seinens ! Regarde la pauvre tête de l'héroïne ! On dirait qu'elle est vicieuse et maléfique alors qu'elle vient juste de faire sa déclaration !

-Enfer et damnation ! C'est toi l'imbécile ! Tu devrais te concentrer plus que ça ! Tu vas me refaire cette foutue planche tout de suite !

-Mais Ichigo, c'était la dernière case j'veux pas refaire toute la planche ! C'est inhumain de me demander ça !

-Je vais t'aider, de toute façon, je suis là pour ça aussi.

-Ichigo ! Je te revaudrais ça ! Sois en sûr ! »

Ichigo poussa un grognement affirmatif mais s'il n'était pas très partant pour les règlements de dettes de Lulubell. La dernière fois, elle l'avait amené dans un bar miteux tenu par un des marchands les plus célèbres du pays du nom de Kisuke Urahara et lui avait servi un alcool de très bonne qualité mais en de trop grosses quantités, si bien que lorsqu'Ichigo s'est réveillé, il était dans la rue près d'une gare et près de lui se tenait un vieillard malodorant qui lui tendait des paquets de bonbons vides.

Ce jour-là, il avait maudit Lulubell comme jamais et c'était avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il avait vu l'auteur en larmes quand l'éditeur était passé la voir sans lui proposer de délai.

Le rouquin la vit s'appliquer à refaire la planche. Elle savait se montrer sérieuse parfois. La jeune femme utilisait souvent ses atouts afin d'obtenir des délais. En même temps, c'était assez compréhensible car peu d'auteurs avaient la chance de posséder un physique comme celui de Lulubell. Ses cheveux noirs et longs encadraient son visage pâle lorsqu'elle ne les relevait pas en une sorte de chignon retenu par des baguettes. Ses longs cils accentuaient son regard déjà séduisant et mettaient en valeur la couleur grise de ses yeux. Mais le coup de grâce arrivait lorsqu'elle rejoignait ses lèvres de façon à faire un cœur qui capture les hommes tel un pêcheur qui attraperait de vulgaires poissons.

Bon, bien sûr, avec Ulquiorra ça ne semble pas vraiment marcher vu qu'il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à sa personne puisqu'il croit que c'est Ichigo l'auteur.

« -J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça ?

-Pour rien, concentre-toi sur ton travail !

-J'pourrais te dire la même chose !

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Au boulot ! »

Et c'est donc dans un concert de grognements et de répliques cinglantes que le travail avançait peu à peu jusqu'au moment où un claquage de porte se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Ichigo se leva en commençant déjà à pester contre l'individu qui avait osé pénétrer dans ce lieu de travail sans même sonner ou toquer à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil juste le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure châtain et des habits de mauvais goût qui se projeta sur lui, ou tout du moins, qui tenta de se projeter sur lui vu qu'Ichigo, étant de très mauvaise humeur, se décala de quelques centimètres de façon à ne pas être effleuré par l'individu.

« -Ouin ! Ichigo ! C'était mesquin ! Tu n'accueilles même plus ton vieux pote ? On était pourtant les inséparables ! Ichigo Kurosaki et Keigo Asano ! Tout le lycée nous enviait notre fabuleuse complicité et ils rêvaient tous de partager avec nous nos séances de rigolade. On était tellement populaires que même les profs faisaient notre éloge et voulaient être dans nos petits papiers !

-…Euh… *froncement de sourcils significatif*

-Je me rappellerais toujours notre dernière année. Les professeurs, avec l'aide des élèves, nous avaient préparé un banquet de roi sur la table principale de la cantine et, au centre, trônait un magnifique sanglier braisé. Bien sûr, on avait dû bâillonner cette fourbe d'Orihime qui voulait chanter en ton honneur. En passant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux paroles et ça ne faisait que répéter « Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun ! » Ce n'était pas très fameux. »

Ichigo leva les yeux (au plafond) et s'adressa à sa conscience en demandant qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel entourage. Il trouvait que ses contacts avaient besoin d'être renouvelé car, bien que très différents physiquement, Keigo et Lulubell avait la même mentalité : deux concombres fainéants et mythomanes dont l'un est alcoolique et l'autre est lourd.

Le jeune homme pensa qu'aujourd'hui encore serait placé sous le signe des soupirs désespérés.

Il réfléchissait à un moyen de congédier ce châtain envahissant lorsqu'une cannette traversa la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière et frappa, de tout son alliage de métal, la tête du pauvre Keigo qui se retrouva propulsé hors de la demeure de Lulubell et retomba sur son auguste derrière dans le couloir de l'immeuble qui, en passant, avait un papier peint vert caca datant sûrement de l'avant-guerre mondiale et qui ne possédait donc plus une grande fraîcheur.

Ichigo savait que cet « ami », sitôt qu'il aura compris ce qui venait de se produire, reviendra à la charge et se réinvitera dans l'appartement. Alors, plein de bon sens, le rouquin claqua sèchement la porte et la ferma à double tour au cas où…

Le jeune homme fixa Lulubell qui s'était remise à travailler dans le calme et l'harmonie. Ce miracle ne durera pas éternellement alors autant bien avancer la finalisation des planches pendant que cette ambiance régnait. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, on n'entendit que le frottement de la plume de Lulubell et le bruit des feuilles que l'on déplace.

« -Ah, Ichigo, j'ai enfin terminé les six planches qui restaient. Je crois que je mérite bien une petite bière non ?

-Lulubell… Tu les as finis dans ton accès de folie de tout à l'heure…Et la dernière qui survivait péniblement a fait connaissance avec Keigo.

-Rah ! Va m'en acheter ! Tu me dois bien ça ! J'ai travaillé sérieusement et je n'ai pas prononcé le moindre mot ! »

Ichigo se gratta l'estomac (oui oui on peut le faire) et se résigna :

« -Bon eh bien, je n'ai pas le choix*. Je reviens. »

Il attrapa quelques sous et sortit de l'immeuble pour aller au bâtiment du coin de rue nommé « Urahara Shop ».

Le jeune homme flâna entre les rayons avant de se rendre là où les alcools se vendaient. Il rencontra le jeune homme blond qu'il voyait souvent dans cette section. Un chapeau noir sur la tête et un imperméable de la même couleur le rendaient vraiment louche. De plus son œil (le seul visible car l'autre était caché par une mèche de cheveux) faisait des allers retours entre la bouteille d'alcool et le vendeur. Si Ichigo avait le temps de s'interroger sur le comportement suspect du blond, il aurait eu la certitude que celui-ci voulait voler la bouteille. Mais comme le rouquin s'en fiche comme de sa première chaussette (ah non, ça il s'en souvient, elle était bleue avec des points multicolores), bon disons, de sa troisième chaussette, il passa à côté de lui et prit au passage le pack de six bières le moins cher. Il rentra ensuite tranquillement avec son achat sous le bras lorsque la pluie, qui s'était atténué, tomba d'un coup avec en prime le plus assourdissant grondement de tonnerre qu'Ichigo avait entendu de toute sa vie.

* * *

><p>*Ah quand je vous disais que cette phrase est essentielle !<p> 


	4. Chap4: Les personnages tertiaires

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

Réponse aux reviews :

A animophilenrose : Grimmjow arrivera dès qu'il aura fini de s'acharner sur les boutons d'ascenseur. (Le pauvre n'a jamais su s'en servir)

A ayu : Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

A XYumikoX : Merci d'apprécier mon histoire (ça se dit ça ?) et la suite arrive !

A trinity07 : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Contente que Lulubell te plaise (moi perso je n'aimerai pas qu'elle se tape l'incruste chez moi…En même temps, je n'aimerai pas non plus que Matsumoto vienne…)

Lazy…J'ai fait plus de devoirs que toi….Et puis en passant…Ca veut dire quoi OOC ? (dit la pas douée)

**Titre du chapitre :** Le personnage tertiaire (qui ne sert vraiment pas à grand-chose mais qui est là pour retarder le moment où Grimmjow apparaîtra).

* * *

><p>Alors qu'au même moment, à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres, Keigo se faisait gentiment virer de l'appartement de Lulubell, une jeune demoiselle rousse faisait de la méditation en suivant les conseils (attention, risque d'arnaque) d'une voix enregistrée sur vidéos.<p>

« -Relaxez-vous, ne pensez à rien et rejoignez vos mains à la base de votre coup. Respirez. Maintenant, mettez-vous sur le dos doucement et ramenez votre pied droit sur votre front tout en pliant votre genou gauche de façon à ce qu'il se positionne en dessous de votre bassin. Respirez. »

Orihime Inoue, parce que c'était bien elle dont il était question, n'avait pas vraiment augmenté ses capacités intellectuelles depuis le lycée où elle étudiait avec Keigo Asano, Ichigo Kurosaki et d'autres types dont elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir indistinct. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça et pour cause ! Elle n'en avait pas conscience. Récemment, il lui était arrivé de ressentir une vilaine douleur à l'estomac. Cela lui avait fait tellement mal qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler son médecin traitant. Ce dernier lui avait demandé si elle se nourrissait comme il le fallait et l'avait questionné sur ses goûts alimentaires. Au vu de la tête horrifié du docteur à l'entente de la réponse d'Inoue (« Je me suis faite une bonne cuisse de canard farci au blé recouvert d'une sauce au gingembre et parsemé de petites sucreries et autres. » cela n'avait pas dû être satisfaisant et le spécialiste n'avait absolument aucun doute quant à la provenance du mal de la jeune fille. Il lui interdit donc tout à ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture. La pauvre rousse fut fort embêtée : elle ne pouvait plus s'alimenter et c'est donc pour cela qu'elle suivait désormais des cours de méditation afin d'oublier la faim qui s'insinuait vicieusement en elle. Ce n'était pas facile et elle savait qu'il lui fallait une volonté de fer pour surmonter tout ça. Quand cela devenait trop dur, elle n'avait qu'à penser à « Kurosaki-kun » et elle s'apaisait immédiatement, faisant taire son estomac mécontent de tous les mauvais traitements qu'elle lui infligeait.

Ichigo Kurosaki, rien que de penser à lui, cela la faisait rougir. Elle aurait voulu le suivre partout où il allait mais malheureusement leurs chemins divergèrent lorsqu'elle apprit, par hasard, que le jeune homme voulait faire partie de l'ambiance follement suicidaire et peu productif du monde du manga. Inoue l'avait supplié de ne pas faire ça et de rester avec elle pour devenir un super caissier de grand magasin. Mais Ichigo était resté sourd à ses protestations (ce devait être sûrement dû au fait que la rousse ne lui avait jamais véritablement fait part de ses supplications à haute voix, elle pensait qu'un simple regard réussirait à le faire changer d'avis.)Elle avait même tenté de lui faire du charme en dévoilant légèrement son excès de poitrine (elle avait lu dans un manga que les hommes aux sourcils froncés, la plupart du temps, aimaient les gros atouts que portaient les femmes sur leur corps*) mais Ichigo ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Inoue n'avait pas de grandes ambitions pour l'avenir. Son métier lui plaisait, tout le monde était gentil avec elle et puis, le rayon incandescent de sa vie était Ichigo qui passait souvent dans le supermarché où elle travaillait. Il achetait, la plupart du temps, un pack de six bières (le moins cher) et payait en cash. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais à sa caisse mais elle se disait que c'était parce qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle ressentait toutefois une pointe de jalousie à l'encontre des autres caissières qui lui adressaient la parole et qui touchait le pack que le rouquin tenait un instant avant ou même quelques fois elles frôlaient la main d'Ichigo pour récupérer l'argent qu'il leur donnait. Inoue Orihime, sans le savoir, était devenue un stalker. Le stalker d'Urahara Shop.

Mettons entre parenthèses ce petit récit inutile de la vie inutile d'une fille inutile qui peut parfois se révéler intéressement inutile et revenons plutôt aux bureaux des éditions où la réunion des Treize Grands avaient eu quelques retombées sur le moral de tous nos éditeurs. Tous ? Non. Zaraki Kenpachi et Aizen Sosuke se foutaient de ce petit désagrément qui ne les dérangeraient pas le moins du monde. Aizen avait confié à Gin Ichimaru, l'imprimeur, la tâche de contacter le tueur d'auteur, comme il se faisait appeler, et de lui faire parvenir l'ordre de mission : terroriser suffisamment l'auteur récalcitrant du nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki pour enfin être certain qu'il rende ses planches en temps et en heure.

De son côté, Zaraki se frottait les mains : plus de retards pour un de ses meilleurs auteurs de shojos, que demander de mieux ? Le shojo était toute sa vie et il voulait à tout prix que sa production soit plus élevée que celle des autres éditeurs. Il avait déjà réussi à virer l'ancien responsable de ce poste grâce à son pouvoir de persuasion et ainsi il avait pu prendre sa place et redresser le marché des ventes shojos à travers le monde. Il en était fier. Avec encore un peu de temps, il vaincra le vulgaire shonen et ses combats beaucoup trop violents pour la population qui demande de la douceur et de la tendresse. Il fallait redonner l'espoir à tous ces jeunes que l'amour était partout présent. Zaraki ne voulait pas que cette jeunesse vive le même cauchemar que lui lorsqu'il était encore un lycéen innocent et naïf.

Le grand homme plongea dans ses sombres souvenirs comme une enclume au fond de la mer.

Il se souvint du chant des oiseaux de la cour du lycée, des pâquerettes qu'il cueillait pendant les pauses, du repas que lui faisait sa mère pour le midi. Il était heureux mais pourtant quelque chose le tourmentait. Un sentiment qui lui donnait des frissons de bien-être et qui lui faisait monter le sang à ses joues. L'amour. C'est le premier mot qu'il avait trouvé pour décrire cette impression si étrange qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette personne. Mais avec son physique disgracieux, il sentait qu'il n'aura pas la moindre chance pour exprimer son affection. Néanmoins, Zaraki ne voulait pas laisser tomber car ce qui faisait sa force était, avant tout, la persévérance. Il se mit alors à suivre cette personne, à noter tous ces faits et gestes, à observer minutieusement la disposition de tous les objets de la maison. Il apprit à connaître plus intimement cette personne grâce à des séances de voyeurisme qu'il exerçait tous les soirs à 19h30 (le stalker de la rue pissenlit). Seulement voilà, les parents de cette personne n'étaient, semble-t-il, pas prêts à accepter la réunion de leurs deux cœurs qui s'éprenaient l'un de l'autre et condamna le pauvre Zaraki à ne plus voir sa moitié (qui ne savait rien de tout ça). Le lycéen était déchiré et décida de se consacrer à la lutte pour que l'amour soit désormais éternel (et massacrer les parents pas contents).

Zaraki revient dans le présent, un sourire fugace s'étire sur son visage. Oui, le shonen est mauvais, le shonen c'est le diable, il faut l'exterminer, qu'il n'en reste aucune trace. Et pour cela, il faudra d'abord se débarrasser de Komamura Sajin, l'éditeur en chef de la section shonen. Excellent, son plan va se mettre en marche et l'annonce de la venue de Grimmjow Jaggerjack concordait avec ses projets. Il se mit à rire, et ne perçut pas la présence tapi dans l'ombre d'un mur qui le regardait d'un œil alerte.

Gin Ichimaru, de son côté, avait fini de communiquer avec le tueur d'auteur, et rejoignit Aizen qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte. L'homme aux cheveux argenté essayait de comprendre les intentions de l'éditeur mais ne trouva rien. Actuellement il ne connaissait pas assez Aizen pour pouvoir prétendre quelles étaient ses intentions lorsqu'il a convaincu les autres Grands de faire appel à Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il ne préféra pas réfléchir à tout cela, d'autant plus qu'il venait de repérer dans la salle des beignets et du saké (cette salle existe, Gin n'est pas sous hallucinogènes) une petite tête blonde fortement amicale qui passait par là.

« -Ah ! Kira-kun ! Je peux te parler quelques instants ? »

Le pauvre Kira eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut embarqué dans la salle des merveilles (je vous dis que cette salle existe, je ne suis pas sous substances illicites) et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Aizen continua tout droit, d'un pas ferme et résolu, levant la tête bien haute puis il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté et fut rassuré de voir que la place n'était pas occupé. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller aux toilettes depuis plus de deux heures. Mais à chaque fois, il y avait eu un petit empêchement : d'abord ce petit rapace de Mayuri qui regardait avec perversité les mangas hentaï qu'il éditait (ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ça l'avait troublé si bien qu'il avait oublié pendant un moment qu'il avait besoin de se soulager) puis ensuite il y avait eu ce type qui restait dans les toilettes à croire qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie là-dedans (Aizen avait dû patienter et, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il avait regagné son bureau ou il pourrait s'asseoir afin de comprimer sa vessie) et enfin, il y a eu cette réunion où il lui avait fallu un sang-froid exceptionnel pour parvenir à maîtriser l'envie devenue irrésistible de se lâcher en pleine salle de réunion, sous le regard des Treize Grands (qui n'étaient pas tout à fait treize). C'est donc ainsi qu'Aizen, avec un soupir d'allégresse, tourna le verrou de la porte des W.C afin que la couleur rouge soit affichée de l'autre côté de la petite pièce et que tout le monde sache que la place était désormais prise et que ce sera à leur tour d'attendre que la place se libère car, comme tous bureaux qui se respectent, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce avec des toilettes.

* * *

><p>*Get Backers pour ceux qui n'ont pas reconnu la référence à Ban qui s'abreuve de la vision de la poitrine d'Heaven<p> 


	5. Chap5: L'atmosphère pesante

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Metsfan 101** : euh, je ne parle quasiment pas anglais alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est « thank you, my cat is red »

**Itachihaku** : Je viens de comprendre ton pseudo^^ Merci pour cette utile utilité utilement remerciable (toute utilement qu'elle soit avec utilité) Ne cherche pas, ça ne veut dire que merci !

**Ayu** : Merci pour ta review, le prochain (qui est celui-ci) a eu un peu de mal à arriver mais il est là !

**Trinity07** : Zaraki a une allure de gros dur et un langage qui va avec alors qu'au fond, il est doux comme un agneau vu qu'il s'est occupé de Yachiru (pas con, pas con…)

**Animophilenrose** : (Je me suis trompée trois fois en écrivant ton nom) En effet Orihime, je la hais, mais elle à son utilité parce que sans elle, y'aurait pas la touche inutile des histoires et elle ne serait pas non plus à être le faire-valoir des personnages réellement principaux.

**Note de l'auteur : Alerte aux fautes (désolée ! C'est pas faute d'essayer de les repérer...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre du chapitre : <strong>L'atmosphère pesante

* * *

><p>Dans une ville quelconque, plongé dans une obscurité qui n'était pas naturelle, un homme, dans un appartement tout aussi banal que la ville, venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant à son évier afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage pour effacer toute trace du sommeil agité qu'il venait d'endurer. Il regarda l'heure machinalement : 17h20. Il pensa qu'il serait peut-être temps de revenir aux heures habituelles du cycle du sommeil. L'homme regarda par la fenêtre et essaya tant bien que mal à distinguer quelque chose à travers l'épaisse couche de brouillard qui planait continuellement sur la ville et qui empêchait toute visibilité à plus de 5 mètres.<p>

Pourri, cet endroit était pourri. Une ville où personne ne se préoccupait de personne. Une ville où les dealers s'en donnaient à cœur joie afin de donner un peu d'espoir de mort à des désespérés. Une ville où un cadavre passait inaperçu. Ce lieu était la demeure préférée de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Non pas qu'il était une sorte d'emo, mais c'est juste que l'ambiance glauque omniprésente lui redonnait un peu de joie quand il n'exécutait pas sa profession.

Seulement voilà, son excitation était à son sommet. La raison ? Le coup de fil qu'il venait de recevoir des bureaux d'éditions mondialement connu. Son cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait su qu'il allait reprendre du service pour eux et de ce fait, tyranniser un nouvel auteur. L'homme espérait vivement que cela sera plus amusant que la dernière où il avait juste eu à se présenter pour que l'auteur s'oublie dans ses sous-vêtements.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure : 17h30. Le reste de la journée allait être long. Vivement le lendemain. Il avait hâte de rencontrer l'auteur de plus, on lui avait affirmé qu'il était récalcitrant. Bien, même s'il venait de se réveillé, Grimmjow voulait que le temps passe plus vite alors il retourna dans son matelas.

* * *

><p>Ichigo éternua sur Lulubell qui éternua à son tour.<p>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un homme relativement jeune pour sa profession, mais son efficacité n'était plus à prouver. Tout le monde avait peur de prononcer son nom* et essayait de ne pas avoir à lui parler.<p>

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de s'installer dans une ville comme celle où il se trouvait désormais. Il en avait marre de terrifier les gens juste en se présentant : où était le plaisir sinon ? Ce qui lui plaisait c'était d'insérer petit à petit la terreur en chaque personne, de la voir se décomposer physiquement et moralement et tout le tralala. Il était sûr que s'il était resté en ville, il serait devenu schtroumpf massacreur. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son projet ultime mais bref. (En passant, Grimmjow a un poisson rouge mort depuis deux ans dans un aquarium qu'il n'a jamais nettoyé : c'était un « ami » qui lui avait offert. Maintenant, cet « ami » est entre la vie et la mort suite à divers accidents qui lui sont arrivés sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose. La petite sœur de l' « ami » est extrêmement triste et se demande encore pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur sa famille.)

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, le soleil s'était levé depuis deux heures (même si on ne le voyait pas à cause des gros cumulonimbus comme le dit avec exactitude Evelyne dans son journal et il risquait aussi d'avoir de nouveau des orages assez violents pour cette fin de saison, et maintenant les infos…)<p>

Les oiseaux étaient absents et donc ne faisaient pas entendre leur doux piaillement, mais l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de l'appartement 14 était paisible. Tellement paisible qu'Ichigo se redressa brusquement sur son lit, en sueur. Il prit ses chaussons et fit un tour circulaire sur lui-même pour savoir ce qui clochait. Ne trouvant pas, il sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir sombre (dû aux cumulonimbus, merci Evelyne). Le rouquin arriva devant le frigo, car oui, quand on se lève on va devant notre ami frigo, et l'ouvrit. Il vit le pack de bières qu'il avait ramené hier qui était entamé et c'est là qu'il y eu un déclic phénoménal.

C'était fini. Le manuscrit était fini. La torture était finie (jusqu'au prochain chapitre). Et ce qu'il entendait qui lui avait fait hérisser les poils était simplement les ronflements d'une imbécile heureuse de la chambre voisine à la sienne.

Ichigo se précipita dans le salon où étaient alignées les feuilles du manuscrit (non sans avoir pris par la même occasion un yaourt à la fraise…Il restait que ceux-là !). Il les prit avec précaution comme on tient un trésor inestimable et les admira. L'éditeur allait être ravi et ils fêteront ça tous ensemble autour de la table.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'Ichigo avait relu le manuscrit et lorsque la sonnerie d'entrée retentit (Lulubell = pas réveillée), il sortit de son état végétatif, trop heureux de ne rien faire, pour aller ouvrir. Ce devait être le facteur.

Non, ce n'était pas le facteur. Ishida Uryuu se tenait, droit comme un « i » dans l'encadrement de la porte et il regardait à droite et à gauche comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa présence en ses lieux. Il demanda à entrer ce qu'Ichigo accepta avec bonne humeur (fallait en profiter parce que c'était assez rare avec un auteur aussi flemmard que Lulubell qui était toujours en retard dans ses délais). Le rouquin l'invita à s'asseoir et attendit que l'éditeur expose le sujet de sa venue.

Après un bon raclement de gorge, Ishida parla :

« -Hum, Lulubell-san, hum, a-t-elle fini le…le manuscrit ?

-Ouep, mon vieux c'est dans la poche ! Euh…Je veux dire, oui c'est fini. Je vous l'apporte. »

Ichigo pût observer l'attitude étrange de l'éditeur : il était nerveux, cela se sentait, mais pour quelles raisons ? Le manuscrit allait lui parvenir, il n'y avait pas matière à s'affoler. Il haussa les épaules signe qu'il s'en fichait après tout et que c'était pas ses oignons…Quoiqu'il se demandait si ce ne serait pas un problème avec l'imprimeur qui avait l'air vachement menaçant avec son sourire hypocrite (Ichigo ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : c'était le jour où il avait dû se rendre seul aux bureaux d'éditions pour remettre le travail de Lulubell parce que cette dernière avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir la gueule de bois). Oui, le problème devait venir de là puisque cette fois, l'auteur avait plus que dépassé les limites imparties et l'imprimeur était assez ronchon (enfin d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Lulubell) et il avait dû s'en prendre au pauvre Ishida sans défenses. Le jeune homme revint près de l'éditeur avec un air de compassion sur le visage malgré ses sourcils froncés (il se monte des films à une vitesse telle qu'on peut penser que l'influence, certes provisoire mais tout de même existante, d'une certaine rousse inutile à forte protubérance mammaire n'était pas étrangère à cela).

Ishida prit rapidement le manuscrit et adressa un bref signe de tête à Ichigo.

Une fois sur le palier, il soupira. Des tremblements le parcouraient de part et d'autres de son corps et il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui allait arriver au rouquin dans les heures qui vont suivre que, s'il n'avait pas un employeur qui le paie, il aurait supplié Ichigo de partir loin de cet endroit qui allait très certainement devenir un enfer.

Le pire dans cette histoire, à part le fait que Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait venir, était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Zaraki Kenpachi, son patron, ni tous les autres de l'édition, que Ichigo n'était PAS l'auteur, qu'il n'était que l'assistant de Lulubell-san. Même l'éditeur seinen, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ne le savait pas et pourtant, il était connu pour sa grande perspicacité et sa clairvoyance défiant toute concurrence.

Ishida aurait aimé être caissier de supermarché. Là-bas au moins, on ne culpabilisait pas pour la moindre petite chose et on ne se faisait pas de rides prématurément. Il savait qu'il sera bien accueilli, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et festive où on entendait le bip incessant des machines de caisses. Il se réjouissait d'avance de l'humeur bavarde des clients qui lui diraient bonjour aimablement, peut-être arriverait-il même à trouver une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et qui lui fera oublier sa vie de stress d'avant. Oui, c'était décidé, il allait démissionner et laissé de côté ce monde de folie qui ne lui apportait que du mal.

« -Ichigo, sache que mes pensées t'accompagnent. Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Et sur cette pensée, l'éditeur s'en alla en direction d'Urahara Shop sous le cumulonimbus de plus en plus menaçant au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'elles condamnaient la destinée d'Ichigo Kurosaki, auteur malgré lui.

* * *

><p>*Sauf Harry Potter mais lui, il avait des problèmes : il avait eu une opération du cerveau qui lui avait valu une cicatrice et le médecin était un incompétent donc il a eu une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.<p>

**Voilà, fini ! (Moi aussi je suis comme Lulubell…Toujours en retard dans mes propres prévisions de publications…)**

**Et maintenant, la révélation choc : où est Chad ? Eh bien, c'est le standardiste d'une boutique privée nommée Urahara flowers chemises (trop nulle en anglais). On l'a engagé parce qu'il connaissait très intimement la phrase à toujours dire : « -Pas de problème »**

**Vive Chad ! (Il a eu une augmentation la semaine dernière)**


	6. Chap6: Dernières heures tranquilles

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur (moi) :J'aimerais avoir un rythme de publication assez régulier…Mais je crois que finalement cela ne sera pas possible…*désespère***

**Note de l'auteur 2 : Fatiguée=fautes !**

**Reviews:**

Lazy: Merci, je te prédis un bel avenir de caissière!

**Titre du chapitre : **Les dernières heures tranquilles.

* * *

><p>Lulubell avait ouvert les yeux brusquement et s'était levé automatiquement du lit pour rejoindre sa table de torture de manuscrit. Elle agita sa plume dans le vide, apparemment convaincu que quelque chose s'y trouvait. Elle empoigna une bière invisible et l'engloutit (symboliquement). Les cernes étaient toujours visibles et Ichigo (qui regardait la scène avec une malsaine satisfaction) ne doutait pas une seule seconde que l'auteur n'avait pas encore saisie que c'était fini. La jeune femme semblait morte et ne cessait de marmonner des paroles comme : « Jamais….mangas…mangas…bières…argent…impôts… »<p>

Ses yeux se révulsèrent soudain et elle tomba comme une masse sur la table. Ichigo, craignant une perte de capacités mentales s'empressa de l'aider à se relever (eh oui, comprenez-le, il n'a pas envie de faire le travail de cette si délicate femme.)Enfin, il voulut s'empresser de l'aider mais à peine eut il le temps de ne faire qu'un pas que Lulubell se redressa et poussa un rugissement bestial avant de s'infliger des douleurs causé par de violents coups répétés sur la pauvre table qui se retrouvait, malgré elle, complice de punitions corporelles sur un humain.

Là, Ichigo agit. Vif et efficace, il empoigna l'auteur par les cheveux et lui fracassa le crâne de toutes ses forces (devinez où ? Sur la taaaable !). Pour le coup, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus du tout. Le sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses ouvertures nasales en disait assez long sur l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait désormais. Le rouquin se demanda s'il restait un quelconque anti douleur quelque part dans cet appartement mais il devait avouer, après quelques tours de circuit dans l'habitation, qu'il n'avait pas fait les courses de médicament depuis longtemps. La dernière fois c'était il y a trois mois lorsque Lulubell s'était fait écraser par un gamin en furie sur le trottoir. A se demander comment un gosse d'à peine 8 ans avait pu faire recracher les poumons de l'auteur. A moins que ce qu'on disait était vrai sur les mangakas : ils sont de plus faibles constitutions que des personnes normales et c'est pour ça qu'ils évitent de sortir de leur repère. Ichigo hocha la tête (seul). La deuxième proposition était tellement logique qu'il n'avait rien à redire. Il prit ses clefs et alla chercher un médicament pas trop cher pour Lulubell.

Il sifflota en évitant de marcher sur les lignes accidentelles des pavés (oh allez, avouez qu'on a tous fait ça un jour !) et se mit à sourire en songeant à la liberté qui leur était offerte temporairement.

Dehors, tout le monde était affublé d'un imperméable et d'un parapluie, le rouquin trouvait ça comique que ces gens grisâtres ne puissent pas capter l'onde de bonheur qui le traversait. Il se dirigea vers _Urahara médicaments shop, _salua la clientèle presque inexistante en ce lundi gris, demanda les médicaments les moins chers contre la douleur, paya en liquide avec de la petite monnaie dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser (le pharmacien avait grogné et lui avait montré les dents et Ichigo avait reculé en se retrouvant face à face avec une dentition aussi impressionnante que terrifiante. Il se promit de ne plus donner l'occasion à ce type de sourire, de grimacer, enfin de faire n'importe quoi qui lui fasse montrer ces dents.)Puis il partit l'esprit tranquille en se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien regarder à la télé ce soir. Ah la télé, Ichigo en frémissait d'excitation. Non pas qu'il était un de ces accros au poste mais juste, il était un de ceux qui savaient apprécier le moindre moment passé avec cette merveille. Moments qui se révélaient extrêmement rare pour le rouquin et dont il profitait à mort. Si le pape avait sonné en lui annonçant qu'il était l'élu ou alors qu'un géant lui annonçait qu'il était un sorcier, il les aurait envoyé baguenauder pour cause de non-respect de son poste de télé adoré et de lui-même.

Arrivé dans sa rue, il chercha ses clefs mais soudain il releva la tête. Un courant d'air glacé l'avait pénétré et il sentit une tension électrique anormalement élevée.

« -Alors c'est ça qu'on appelle : captation des ondes meurtrières ? »

Ichigo espéra ne pas avoir à nouveau à faire avec ce truc désagréable…Un instant…S'il avait effectivement capté de telles intentions, cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un veuille le tuer ?

Le rouquin entendit alors le tonnerre comme hier et se mit à rire lorsqu'il reçut une goutte d'eau sur le bout de son nez. Intentions meurtrières…En effet, la foudre pourrait bien vouloir attenter à sa vie !

Il arriva sur le perron de l'immeuble et tapa le code d'accès. Une fois dans le hall, il monta les marches et de réfugia dans le confortable (bien que moche) appartement de Lulubell. Ce qu'Ichigo ne vit pas, c'est que le temps que la porte ne se referme, quelqu'un coinça son pied pour empêcher la fermeture.

L'individu se glissa à l'intérieur et ne prit pas la peine de s'essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson prévu à cet effet. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les noms qui étaient inscrits sur les boîtes aux lettres et n'eut aucun mal à repérer celle qui l'intéressait : une boîte sans nom, la seule, sûrement par manque de moyens ou de temps…Une boîte aux lettres de mangaka en retard.

L'homme retira sa capuche qu'il avait conservée tout le temps où il avait observé le rouquin et laissa paraître une chevelure désordonnée et de couleur singulière. Il eut un léger rictus dans son coin de bouche gauche et commença son ascension vers l'appartement d'Ichigo Kurosaki : futur victime du tueur d'auteur.

Alors que Grimmjow prenait tout son temps pour monter les escaliers (il faut le comprendre, il ne veut plus entendre parler des ascenseurs), Ichigo s'appliquait à apposer la crème anti douleur sur le crâne de Lulubell où une jolie bosse à l'allure noble et fière se dressait. Cette dernière soupira de contentement lorsque la lotion fraîche vint recouvrir la source de sa douleur. Le rouquin, lui, plissa le nez en raison de l'odeur qu'il trouvait nauséabonde de la crème. Lulubell, même si elle poussait des soupirs de bien-être (à ne pas sortir de son contexte), regardait Ichigo d'un air féroce. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme était assez étonné que l'auteur se souvienne que c'était lui qui avait mis fin à ses divagations. Il pensait avoir tapé vraiment fort. Enfin bon, comme le disait la rumeur, pour être mangaka, il faut franchement avoir une tête d'acier et plus si possible.

« -Eh bien Ichigo…Je suis quand même en droit de réclamer des excuses non ? demanda Lulubell.

-Ben…C'est plutôt moi qui mériterais des remerciements vu que tu étais en train de sombrer dans la folie profonde. Si je ne t'avais pas ramené dans le monde réel, tu serais peut-être en ce moment même dans un asile en train de te cogner contre les murs.

-Ichigo…

-Bon ok ! Je m'excuse ! On ne va pas se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial surtout que là…

-On a la téléééééééé ! »

Ichigo et Lulubell se regardèrent sachant que la même pensée leur avait déjà traversé l'esprit et donc, ils se précipitèrent vers le canapé acheté en solde pour rechercher activement la télécommande. Le premier l'ayant trouvé avait, évidemment, le droit de choisir la chaîne. C'est donc dans une ambiance bon enfant que la quête de la zapette s'effectua. La dernière fois, c'était Lulubell qui avait réussi à se l'approprier mais cette fois, le rouquin sentait que ce serait sa fête et sa victoire. Il retourna les coussins, le canapé, un pack de bières oublié, des chaussettes pour enfants mais aucun signe de cette maudite télécommande. Il regarda brièvement Lulubell pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait arrêté de chercher…Et elle le regardait avec un air moqueur…Et elle agitait la main dans laquelle reposait un rectangle noir surmonté de plusieurs boutons.

« -Oh non ! C'est encore toi !

-Tu n'as pas l'œil du faucon jeune padawan…Ça viendra avec le temps. »

Ils rigolèrent et s'installèrent afin de mettre en marche la petite merveille. Les images apparurent d'abord, puis ce fut le son.

« -Oh punaise ! C'est magique »

Cette réaction vous semble exagérée ? Prenez en compte le fait qu'ils n'ont pas eu une minute à eux pendant l'exécution du manuscrit. Même leurs heures de sommeil ne leur appartenaient pas.

Un horrible bruit retentit soudain à l'entrée. Ichigo se leva en maugréant contre l'abruti qui n'avait pas le sens des valeurs.

« -Je vous jure, si c'est vraiment le géant ou le pape, je le catapulte ! » grommela Ichigo.

Il ouvrit la porte de mauvaise grâce et cracha un : « Kekiya ? » à l'individu qui se tenait devant l'appartement.

Le rouquin détailla l'homme qui lui faisait face et lança :

« -Je ne suis pas intéressé par une quelconque pub pour teinture de cheveux. Et même si je l'étais, je ne veux pas de votre bleue. »

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il referma la porte. Sauf qu'elle ne se referma pas. Il y avait un pied. Le rouquin resta quelques temps ébahi par ce pied sans gêne qu'il en oublia qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un avait rouvert la porte.

« -Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir d'ici monsieur le bleu. »

Monsieur le bleu ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il posa son coude sur l'épaule du rouquin et le regarda fixement pendant des secondes qui parurent durer.

Une veine jaillit de la tempe d'Ichigo et il repoussa brutalement l'autre. « S'il veut les économies, il risque d'être surpris » pensa-t-il.

« -J'suis Napoléon, et à partir de maint'nant, tu d'viens une de mes conquêtes. »

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche et resta comme ça un moment, le temps d'assimiler ce que ce clodo publicitaire venait de dire. Plus tôt, le jeune homme avait parlé d'envoyé Lulubell à l'asile. Nul doute que les médecins seraient ravis de prendre un deuxième pensionnaire qui se prenait pour Napoléon.

Il se prit une gifle mentale de son hémisphère gauche qui avait toujours été plus intelligent que le droit. Il réfléchit (toujours avec la pose de poisson attardé avec la bouche ouverte). Dans ce genre de situation, il y a trois options de réactions : la première, c'était crier et réagir comme un animal en espérant lui faire peur et qu'il tombe dans les escaliers. Ce sera classé comme accident. La deuxième solution c'était de jouer le jeu et de ne surtout pas le contrarier avant qu'il puisse avoir le temps de contacter du secours. La troisième solution, c'était de sourire pour le mettre en confiance et puis sauter par la fenêtre qui n'était pas très loin d'ici pour s'échapper et se réfugier dans un supermarché banal. Bon le problème avec cette dernière solution c'est qu'il ne saura pas ce qui arrivera à Lulubell et ça, c'était à éviter. Qui était-il s'il ne pouvait pas protéger son gagne-pain ? (Oublions le fracassement du crâne, c'était une erreur de jeunesse). Il décida d'opter pour la première solution…Clac, gifle de l'hémisphère gauche de son cerveau…Bon la deuxième solution alors et Ichigo étira péniblement ses lèvres afin qu'elles réussissent à se relever pour former un sourire à peu près convenable et il parla :

« -Oui…Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous pouvez ressentir monsieur Napoléon. Je…vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester ici, il…faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. »

Le bleu haussa un sourcil et le toisa d'un air méprisant. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le bras d'Ichigo et le força à rester ici. Il fit ensuite un signe de tête à Lulubell qui se terrait dans un coin pour lui dire de dégager vite fait ce qu'elle accepta sans trop résister. Elle baissa la tête au moment où elle passa près d'Ichigo et lui murmura un vague désolée et elle partit.

« -Ecoutez, on peut s'arranger. Je n'ai pas d'argent à vous offrir mais je connais un supermarché qui engage des caissiers et…Aïe ! Crénom de nom ! »

Le bleu venait de lui tordre le bras et souriait sadiquement.

« -J'suis pas v'nu pour l'argent, rouquin, j'suis v'nu pour toi, t'sais ? »

Ichigo comprenait de moins en moins. La seule chose qui était à peu près clair était que le fait de l'appeler « rouquin » lui donnait l'impression d'être Spirou. Mais sinon…Que dalle.

« -J'ai l'impression qu'tu piges pas alors j'vais t'faire un raccourci. Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack et je suis aussi le tueur d'auteur. »

Ichigo resta perplexe…Ce raccourci ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé en fait. Mais il avait la sensation que ce type attendait une réaction de lui alors il dit :

« -Ah…Et...C'est quoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Grimm' a mis beaucoup de temps avant de monter les marches hein?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est fini ! Vive moi ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu de cette rencontre et si vous l'avez été, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !<strong>

**Bon bah bonne nuit et à la prochaine ! (Oui parce que c'est la nuit que j'écris !)**

**Tchus !**


	7. Chap7: La galère d'une fraise

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

N/A: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur: Rien à dire! Appréciez votre lecture!  
><strong>

**Reviews : **

**Neroku : Merci pour ta review, le suspense, ça me connaît ! (Non en fait ça me connaît pas).**

**Itachihaku : Le "sacrebleu" est vachement bien pensé! Quelle subtilité dans le jeu de mot ! Tellement cool que je vais, avec ta permission, le réutiliser !**

**Ano Nym : Merci Ano Nym ou Ata-chan ! Sûr que je continue ! Le prochain sera dans une petite semaine (ou plus si affinités)**

**Lazy: Merci maître Yoda, je dois avouer que vous m'avez fait peur avec votre langage plus que disgracieux, je dirais même kikoolol. Seulement, il y a un truc qui fait que je vous hais : en effet, baguenauder est un mot que je trouvais cool et que j'ai réutilisé. (Sans vraiment m'attacher au sens profond de ce mot). (Autre parenthèse : j'rigole, c'est Word qui m'a trouvé un synonyme que je ne connaissais pas !)**

**Ayu : Merci de suivre l'histoire^^**

**Setsukishi : Eh oui, l'alliance suprême de Zaraki et le shojo. Une histoire d'amour pleine de rebondissements à suivre !**

**Titre du chapitre : La galère d'une fraise**

* * *

><p>L'ambiance régnant dans l'appartement était assez troublante. Le tueur d'auteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon sang ? Ichigo joua un instant avec ses sourcils en les faisant se relever l'un après l'autre pour montrer l'incompréhension qui l'avait gagné depuis un moment. En même temps il se demanda pourquoi quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait toujours. C'est vrai quoi ! La dernière fois, un caissier du supermarché Urahara Shop lui avait fait plusieurs clins d'œil pendant qu'il scannait les produits qu'il avait achetés. Et bien sûr, Lulubell avait gloussé devant la scène et n'avait cessé de le regarder pendant au moins trois jours. Pendant ce temps-là, elle n'avait pas effectué une seule planche. Au souvenir de cet épisode, Ichigo serra les dents et laissa échapper un grognement.<p>

« -Eh bien, j'suis ravi de constater une certaine résistance de ta part. T'sais, en t'voyant, je croyais que t'était qu'un pauvre gamin sans répartie et faiblard. Faut dire qu'les apparences n'jouent pas en ta faveur. »

Le rouquin releva la tête et se prit en pleine face le crâne de cet énergumène bleu.

« -Oh non ! Punaise ! Mes neurones ! »

Ce fut la seule chose que put dire le jeune homme avant de s'effondrer comme une grosse bouse sur le sol à cause de la puissance du choc. Il fallait dire que ce type était bougrement fort pour quelqu'un qui avait des cheveux bleus. (Ichigo semble un peu raciste envers les bleus, et la raison est totalement justifiée. En effet, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il était fan d'un dessin animé occidental qui se nommait « Schtroumpf ». Mais un terrible jour, alors que son père, Isshin Kurosaki, revenait de son travail à la clinique, Ichigo avait été pris d'une subite colère face au débordement d'affection violent de ce dernier. Il l'avait donc accueilli avec un coup de pied retourné qui propulsa Isshin tout droit vers la télé. Elle rendit l'âme ce jour-là. On se demande pourquoi sa colère a été dirigée vers les Schtroumpfs, eh bien, la raison est simple, il n'y en a pas. Comme on dit « les absents ont toujours tort ». The end.)

Grimmjow regarda autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait de l'endroit où il allait désormais vivre durant toute la durée que son boulot prendrait. Ce lieu était ridiculement petit : un salon, une mini cuisine, deux chambres, des toilettes et une petite salle de bains. Mais quelle était l'étendue de sa misère ?

« -Je pensais qu'il était un auteur populaire…Peut-être que même le plus célèbre des mangakas ne peut que se permettre ce taudis… »

Grimmjow regarda avec mépris le capharnaüm qui jonchait le sol : il y avait de tout. Le bleuet n'avait aucun mal à saisir la personnalité du rouquin. Un être alcoolique, dépressif et colérique à la fois, désordonné et irritable. Parfait, ce caractère allait être plus jouissif que les autres. Il est toujours plus facile de briser quelqu'un d'irritable.

Grimmjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fit craquer ses articulations. Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'auteur se réveille pour qu'il puisse enfin jouer de ses talents.

Ichigo avait un visage paisible malgré la bosse qui se formait sur son front. Sa respiration était calme et fluide. Il semblait presque heureux qu'on lui ait imposé ce sommeil. Et c'était pour ça que Grimmjow ne le supporta pas davantage. Il s'était dit qu'il attendrait que le rouquin émerge de son sommeil mais le voir ainsi, dormir tranquille et sans complexe, le mettait dans une rage sourde et il décida de passer à l'action. Il prit une bière qui trainait par là et qui était, par chance, pleine et il aspergea le jeune homme qui se réveilla en poussant un hurlement à faire peur à R2D2 et aux morts.

Ichigo regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé. On peut le comprendre, se faire sortir d'un évanouissement par une bière, n'était pas spécialement recommandé et était assez éprouvant pour le cœur. De plus l'odeur de la bière monta à la tête du jeune homme qui en perdit quelques repères. Il se releva en chancelant. Le liquide lui collait son T-shirt sur sa peau. Il détestait ça et plaignit les pauvres jeunes demoiselles qui faisaient des concours sur ce phénomène mouillé.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain en se battant contre des marches invisibles. Il tenait bien l'alcool en temps normal mais au réveil, quand il est le plus démuni, ses défenses n'avaient pas le temps de se liguer contre les substances nocives de l'alcool vu qu'elles sortaient aussi de l'engourdissement du sommeil.

Quelque chose de chaud lui attrapa l'épaule. Ichigo se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Devant lui se trouvait le plus grand schtroumpf qui lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Le pire c'est qu'il parlait de façon bizarre. On aurait dit de l'espagnol mélangé à du schtroumpf. Et zut, son cerveau faisait la rumba à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement en essayant de retrouver un semblant de vision nette. Mais apparemment son organisme ne semblait pas de cet avis et c'est sur un petit rot très séduisant qu'Ichigo rejoignit son ami le sol qui était ravi de le revoir.

« -Ce type est un cas. » se dit Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir voulu le réveiller avec de la bière. Aussi, il alla chercher quelque chose de plus sain comme de l'eau et il renouvela l'expérience de la bière avec le liquide 0 calories. Cela eut un peu plus de résultats que l'autre. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux et toussa pour expulser l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses voies respiratoires.

Grimmjow contempla avec consternation le jeune homme qui se débattait avec sa trachée pour tout faire ressortir. S'était-il trompé ? Ce ne serait pas un alcoolique perdu ? Ou alors c'était peut-être la jeune femme qu'il avait fait sortir quelques temps plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'une grande buveuse de ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir. Non, c'était forcément lui. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres et il frappa brutalement le dos du rouquin qui virait au rouge. Sous la puissance du coup (encore), Ichigo délogea tout ce qui l'empêchait de respirer. Une fois qu'il fut remis de ses émotions, il braqua son regard sur Grimmjow. Il était rempli d'une fureur indescriptible vis-à-vis de cet étranger qui avait osé s'incruster dans son quotidien (et celui de Lulubell). Le téléphone n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il pouvait aisément jouer sur la vitesse pour prendre le bleuet de court et ainsi pouvoir appeler la police. Il mit son plan à exécution et décrocha l'engin à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'amusa de voir sur le visage de Grimmjow une expression indéchiffrable…Ce devait sûrement être l'impuissance. Seulement, la face du rouquin se décomposa soudainement en entendant la tonalité, ou plutôt l'absence de tonalité. Lulubell… Elle n'avait quand même pas oublié de payer les factures téléphoniques… ?

Ichigo reposa lentement le combiné et regarda Grimmjow avec une lueur de défi : « Ose te moquer et je te refais le portrait. » Voilà ce que voulait dire ce regard.

L'autre s'en fichait assez. Les différentes expressions faciales du rouquin l'avait réjoui et l'avait réconforté dans son espoir de rendre la vie du jeune homme tellement insupportable qu'il ne voudrait plus que ça recommence et qu'ainsi, il rende enfin ses planches à l'heure.

« -Je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Tu as l'air d'être un dingue dangereux échappé de l'asile mais laisse-moi te convaincre d'une chose : tu ne tireras rien de moi, ni argent, ni aide en quoi que ce soit. Je ne te laisserais même pas l'appartement. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. » annonça froidement Ichigo qui tenait fermement un balais qu'il avait pu récupérer.

Grimmjow ricana ce qui fit mettre le jeune homme en position défensive.

« -Partir ? N'as-tu pas écouté c'que j't'ai dit toute à l'heure ? Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le tueur d'auteur. J'suis là pour m'assurer qu'tu rendes toutes tes planches à l'heure et j'n'hésiterais pas à employer la force pour y arriver.

-Attends un instant, je crois que tu fais erreur, je ne suis absolument pas l'auteur ! C'est l'autre qui s'est barrée ! C'est elle l'auteur ! Moi je ne suis que l'assistant !

-Hahaha ! On m'l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! L'assistant ? Non franchement c'est trop tordant !

-Mais c'est vrai ! C'est une erreur ! C'est à cause d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, il s'est trompé en premier !

-P'tin, arrête ! C'est tellement naïf d'ta part de croire que j'me fais avoir comme ça ! T'es une sorte de comique c'est ça ? »

Grimmjow rit de plus belle ce qui eut le don d'énerver Ichigo qui sentit toutes ses barrières mentales de sang-froid explosées dans un parfait ensemble. Il serra le manche du balai et le brandit pour asséner un coup à ce gugus qui s'esclaffait comme une bête. La collision allait s'effectuer mais un mouvement vif l'empêcha d'arriver à son terme. Grimmjow le regardait avec supériorité tandis que de la main qui avait arrêté le balai il le confisqua et le rangea dans un placard. Il observa le jeune homme crispé dont les yeux ne cessaient de lancer des sortes d'éclairs et il ne put résister à la provocation. Il mit sa main au postérieur du jeune homme qui sursauta :

« -Faut pas être en colère comme ça…Sinon le sang te monte à la tête et tu d'viens la personnification de la fraise…Oh, comme c'est amusant, ton nom est Ichigo, quelle coïncidence tu n'trouves pas ? »

Grimmjow tapota les fesses du rouquin qui sentait que son œil gauche allait s'enfuir de sa cavité sous la colère. Ichigo resta pétrifié de rage et fixait le cinglé du coin de l'œil.

« -Bon, je prends la chambre là-bas. J'ai pas pris d'affaires alors j'ose espérer qu'tu m'en prêteras.

-NON !

- ?

-Hors de question, tu ne prends pas cette chambre, c'est la mienne…D'ailleurs, tu ne prends aucune chambre, tu dégages, tu t'en vas, tu débarrasses le plancher, tu quittes les lieux !

-Euh attends…Laisse-moi clarifier certains points. J'fais c'que j'veux et tu n'as pas vraiment la possibilité de t'exprimer. J'vais donc prendre cette chambre et j'resterais ici tant qu't'auras pas pigé qu'tu dois travailler ta ponctualité. Autre chose, on ne m'appelle pas le tueur d'auteur pour rien, alors j'te conseille de n'pas faire d'conneries. »

Grimmjow alla dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Ichigo bouillait intérieurement.

« -Je vais commettre un meurtre…Ce soir. »

Il arriva à nouveau au point des trois solutions envisageables : De une, il attendait le soir pour se glisser discrètement dans sa chambre et tuer l'incrusteur en l'étouffant pendant qu'il dormait. De deux, il mettait en place un stratagème qui ferait penser un accident involontaire et ensuite il ramassait les preuves comme ça, personne ne conclura qu'il était l'assassin. De trois, il succombe à ses pulsions destructrices et meurtrières qui étaient déjà très présentes et se précipitait directement dans la chambre pour tuer de plusieurs coups de couteau l'être méprisable.

Après une forte hésitation entre la première et la troisième solution, il opta pour la plus judicieuse, à savoir la première. Patience, le soir arrivera forcément. En attendant, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas aller chercher Lulubell qui l'avait lâchement abandonné à son triste sort. Il lui dirait bien deux mots à celle-là. Il prit ses clefs et sortit, laissant l'appartement à Grimmjow. Cependant, il n'oublia pas de fermer à clefs la porte en espérant que l'autre voudrait sortir. C'était une petite vengeance avant la grosse.

Le rouquin descendit l'escalier et partit en direction de l'endroit favori de la jeune femme : Le Urahara Bar.

Comme il l'avait prévu, cette dernière s'y trouvait et avait une discussion passionnée avec un homme coiffé en pétard et aux cheveux rouge.

« -Lulubell… »

Ses paroles n'avaient été qu'un râle mais Lulubell frémit en découvrant le regard de haine qui lui était destiné.

« -Ichigo, écoute, tu ne comprends pas, si j'étais resté il m'aurait tué ! C'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Tu sais qui c'est ? C'est le tueur d'auteur ! J'ai eu peur mais je savais que tu ne risquais rien vu que tu n'étais qu'un assistant ! Je ne peux pas revenir ! S'il te plait, il va vraiment me tuer, m'étriper, sa réputation est horrible ! »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

« -Ah…Mais vois-tu, le problème c'est qu'il croit que c'est moi l'auteur…

-QUOI ? Tu n'es pas l'auteur ? »

Celui qui venait de s'écrier était l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il semblait paniqué.

« -Tout le monde à l'édition est persuadé que c'est toi qui écrit !

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez tous ça ! C'est pas signé Ichigo que je sache !

-…Euh…En fait, Ichigo, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon surnom n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-Ben…En fait, je signe mes planches avec le surnom de…euh…Strawberry… »

Plus personne ne parla (enfin si, les autres clients continuaient sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait entre ces trois personnages.). Ichigo sentait un mal de crâne se pointer et une forte envie d'étriper ce boulet ambulant.

« -Bon, ce qui est fait est fait…Ne reviens pas dans l'appartement. Je règlerais tout ça ce soir. »

Lulubell hocha la tête timidement, et se leva pour sortir du bar en compagnie de l'homme rouge. Ichigo soupira. Il aurait pu écrire un livre sur son histoire et comme ça, il pourrait enfin accepter d'être considéré comme un auteur. Il s'arrêta un instant devant Urahara Shop pour acheter une bouteille de jus de fruits. Il paya en évitant d'aller à la caisse où le type au clin d'œil était ni où une rouquine était aussi. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il s'aperçut que la tête du caissier où il était passé, ne lui était pas inconnue. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se souvenir que c'était celle d'Ishida Uryuu, l'éditeur de shojo de Lulubell. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Enfin ce n'était pas son problème. D'ailleurs, il se dirigeait vers ses ennuis. Il entra dans son appartement et mit la bouteille de jus dans le frigo avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et ne plus bouger. Il n'avait tellement rien à faire qu'il s'endormit alors que ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi.

Grimmjow avait entendu Ichigo rentrer et avait passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ricana en remarquant qu'il s'était endormi. Aussi, le bleuet en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus de sa victime. Le rouquin semblait si fragile dans son sommeil que Grimmjow dû se retenir de ne pas le rendre à nouveau agressif. Il le préférait quand il avait du répondant et voulait bien s'amuser avec lui. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il le ferait ce soir lorsque le rouquin dormira vraiment profondément.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai fini et je suis fière de ce chapitre long et fastidieux à faire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez vous aussi !<strong>

**Tchus !**


	8. Chap8: Et de l'autre côté?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur: Je remercie toutes celles (je pense que ce sont des filles^^) qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ! Ca me touche beaucoup (en plein cœur et j'en saigne maintenant !).**

**Reviews :**

**Animophilenrose : Oui, la poisse et quelque chose de nécessaire^^ (perso, j'aimerais qu'elle me lâche un peu…) Merci pour la review !**

**Ata-Chan : Ou dans un chapitre après le suivant^^ Ah la vie est un mystère ! Donc Ata-Chan et non pas Ano Nym.**

**Itachihaku :Merci pour ce commentaire! Et franchement, j'adore ce sacrebleu merci !**

**Nathy-666: Si j'étais une carcrapouden ayatite et bin les persos qui apprendront qu'Ichigo n'est effectivement pas l'auteur, auront une tête de lapins crétins^^ Merci d'avoir reviewé…Ça se conjugue comme ça ?**

**Ayu: Merci d'aimer ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! Et mon ego, déjà grand à cause des autres reviews, vient d'exploser et crée un autre moi pour contenir toute cette effusion d'ego. (ouh ! répétition !)**

**Coconut : Ah nan ! C'est mon pire cauchemar ! Et oui, Ichigo cache bien son jeu derrière ses sourcils froncés ! **

**Yumi-Chan: Merci de l'avoir lue! C'est vrai que, quand même, on est vaches puisqu'on s'amuse du manque de pot de ce pauvre Ichigo^^ (j'ai fait une rime!)  
><strong>

**Titre du chapitre: **Et de l'autre côté ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une heure que Grimmjow devait être arrivé à destination chez l'auteur récalcitrant. Zaraki ne s'apitoya pas sur le sort de cet imbécile même pas foutu de rendre ses planches dans le délai. Il espérait de tout cœur que cette aventure donnerait un peu de boost au jeune homme. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à deux reprises mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une grande vitalité provenant de lui. A la limite, son assistante qui venait leur apporter les débuts de manuscrits et leur demander ce qui n'allait pas était bien plus présente et énergique. Mais Zaraki n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. La guerre contre le shonen commençait dès maintenant. En plus, Ishida Uryuu avait donné sa lettre de démission pile au moment où il avait besoin de tous ses effectifs. Et de tous ses employés, c'était de loin celui que préféraient les auteures. Bon, il allait devoir s'occuper de Komamura. L'empoisonner ? Le ridiculiser à un point où il aura tellement honte qu'il ne reviendra plus ? Non, Zaraki préférait un duel à la loyal. Il descendit dans les bureaux shonen et eut un petit haut le cœur en découvrant l'ambiance rustre qui régnait ici.<p>

Il repéra Komamura toujours caché avec son masque et il se dirigea vers lui. Il le convia à sortir de la pièce pour affaire privée et prit la parole :

« -Komamura, je te défie.

-On peut savoir pour quel honneur ?

-Ton shonen contre mon shojo. Celui qui réussit à établir le plus de ventes durant cette semaine aura gagné et pourra demander tout ce qu'il souhaite.

-Ah la la ! Je m'assurerais qu'il n'y aura pas de triche messieurs ! »

Gin Ichimaru s'était faufilé discrètement vers les deux hommes et avait suivi la conversation qui prenait un tour intéressant.

« -Toi ? L'imprimeur ? Mais il n'y a pas plus fourbe que toi. Il est hors de question que mon défi soit juger par une personne indigne de confiance !

-Voyons Kenpachi Zaraki, je ne serais pas tout seul ! Kira-kun ? Tu peux venir ici un instant ? »

Le jeune homme blond arriva tête baissée comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se résigner. Il traina les pieds signe qu'il n'était vraiment pas heureux d'être là.

« -Je surveillerais aussi. »

Gin frappa dans ses mains, satisfait. En son for intérieur, il se réjouissait du spectacle qui allait se produire et qui allait enfin rompre la monotonie qui semblait s'être installée ici depuis que l'annonce de l'arrivée du tueur d'auteur avait été proférée. L'imprimeur sourit au jeune blond qui eut un hoquet et qui tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à l'argenté. « Parfait, pensa Gin, je serais suffisamment seul avec Kira-kun pour enfin… » Les pensées de l'imprimeur furent interrompues par la brutale poignée de main de Komamura et Zaraki pour conclure l'accord. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux respectifs et commencèrent à travailler avec ardeur. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder la victoire à l'autre, question d'honneur.

Gin pivota vers Kira mais celui-ci avait déjà quitté les lieux, comprenant surement le danger qu'il encourait s'il restait seul avec l'imprimeur. Gin eut un sourire à cette pensée et entreprit les recherches pour retrouver son mignon petit blond.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut d'aller regarder l'heure. La pendule indiquait 19h et des poussières (Ichigo a la flemme de lire l'aiguille des minutes et moi aussi). Il soupira en pensant qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant l'exécution de son plan diabolique. Oui, à 01h00 tout sera réglé. Il se frotta les mains en souriant et entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il fit quelque chose de simple pour ne pas perdre ses forces le moment où il étouffera ce crétin. Des pâtes. Voilà la chose la plus facile à faire au monde. Il prépara les deux assiettes et appela pour avertir que le repas était près. Voyant que personne ne faisait mine de venir, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de l'intéressée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant :<p>

« -Eh bien ! Le repas est prêt Lulubell, alors tu bouges tes fes…Merde ! »

Ichigo s'arracha les cheveux. Il avait oublié un court instant que Lulubell n'était plus là mais que c'était cet opportuniste bientôt mort qui vivait (temporairement) ici. Le rouquin fut pris d'un sursaut de panique : il ne voulait pas que le bleu voit qu'il avait préparé un repas pour deux alors il courut vers la mini cuisine pour engloutir les plats.

Quelques minutes après qu'il eut fini de tout manger, Grimmjow arriva. Il semblait chercher quelque chose et Ichigo en fut ravi.

« -Mon repas ? »

Quel toupet ! Ce crétin ose me demander le repas ? Ichigo agita ses sourcils furieusement.

« -Le dîner n'est plus là si tu veux tout savoir. Si toutefois tu en veux, va appeler un traiteur. »

Grimmjow le fixa puis, d'un coup, il se pencha vers lui. Ichigo se recula immédiatement pour être hors de portée du bleu. Ce n'est pas ce qui l'arrêta. Le tueur d'auteur agrippa la tête du rouquin et fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui en cria de surprise et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de manière à ce que l'autre dégage de son espace vital.

« -Mais t'es taré ! Ma parole, tu es vraiment sorti de l'asile !

-Merci pour le repas.

-Espèce de…de…truc ignoble ! »

Sous le coup de la colère, Ichigo n'arrivait plus à très bien articuler et c'était pas faute d'essayer pour être plus crédible dans ses insultes. Grimmjow ricana et déclara qu'il se sentait fatigué. Le rouquin le fusilla du regard et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Plus beaucoup d'heures, autant faire quelque chose en attendant. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo, pour le reste de la nuit, joua à construire des pyramides de cartes. Mine de rien, ça occupe assez et le temps passa assez vite puisque la seule fois où le jeune homme releva les yeux de sa sculpture pour voir l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà minuit. Il se leva difficilement et partit chercher un oreiller de la chambre de Lulubell. Il alla vers sa chambre que l'incrusteur avait prise et il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte en espérant que cette dernière ne grincerait pas. La chance devait être avec lui puisqu'aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit où se reposait l'ignoble schtroumpf. Il regarda un peu son visage et fut pris d'un dégoût. Même quand il dormait, il avait un air arrogant et prétentieux.

C'est sans remords que le rouquin brandit son arme de fortune et l'asséna brusquement sur la tête de Grimmjow qui ne se débattait pas. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher sa prise. Il passa la main sur son nez pour savoir s'il ne respirait plus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en s'approchant de lui, il vit que ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts et souriait d'un air carnassier.

« -Sacrebleu* ! Comment c'est possible ! » s'écria Ichigo. Il se recula vivement et s'enfuit de la chambre en y laissant le coussin qui n'avait pas réussi à jouer son rôle d'arme du crime.

Grimmjow s'amusa du comportement du jeune homme et se disait qu'il avait fichtrement bien fait de guetter lui-même le sommeil du rouquin parce que s'il s'était endormi, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait en train de bouffer les pissenlits par leurs racines. Il soupira mais en son for intérieur, il était enchanté. C'était la première fois qu'un auteur avait eu le cran de s'attaquer à lui. Bon, par contre, Grimmjow ne s'était pas attendu à une tentative de meurtre donc il lui faudra redoubler de prudence et de méfiance envers son cadet. Par exemple, il valait mieux éviter de manger toute nourriture que ce dernier lui proposerait. Il aurait très bien pu l'empoisonner. Pour dormir…Ça allait être un peu plus délicat puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir quand est-ce que le jeune homme viendrait le tuer. Il ne dormira que d'un œil. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit. Grimmjow pensa que le rouquin n'allait pas revenir cette nuit alors il en profita pour prendre ses heures de sommeil qui allaient sûrement lui faire défaut à présent.

« -Pfff, j'ai été mis en échec par ce type dès le premier jour. J'vais devoir employer des méthodes beaucoup plus persuasives et expéditives. »

Il sourit avant de retourner dans la douce chaleur de la couette.

De son côté, Ichigo se tapait la tête contre les murs en se traitant de tous les noms dégradants qu'il put trouver (à savoir : « espèce d'Isshin attardé, d'Orihime sans cervelle, d'Isshin malfaisant, de grand schtroumpf qui n'a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre ! »).

Si Ichigo n'avait pas déjà perdu la plupart de ses neurones lors du coup de tête du tueur d'auteur, il commencerait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la survie de ses pauvres petites bestioles qui étaient quand même à la source de sa réflexion et de ses pensées cohérentes.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de se maltraiter, il put constater une légère fissure dans le mur (eh non, Ichigo n'a pas une force extraordinaire, c'est juste que l'appartement est en très très mauvais état et qu'il devrait songer à solidifier les parois verticales qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. En plus, à cause des heurtements répétitifs de la tête d'Ichigo, les murs ne devaient plus en avoir pour très longtemps.)

« -La première solution n'a pas marché…Devrais-je opter pour la deuxième ou la troisième, se demanda le jeune homme tout en tapant machinalement le pied de lit de Lulubell. A moins que… »

Ichigo eut un spasme. Un spasme de coup de génie bien entendu. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit endommagé et quelle idée ! Elle était digne de Maître Yoda s'il était passé du côté obscur de la force. Si cet énergumène bleu voulait jouer à l'emmerdeur eh bien il était hors de question qu'il y participe seul. Le rouquin sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'amuser. Il allait devenir une personne si détestable que même Grimmjow n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir ventre à terre (et en même temps, il lui ferait payer une indemnité pour avoir perturbé son mode de vie.). Ichigo éclata de rire silencieusement (j'ai essayé, ça marche mais les gens vous prennent pour un fou) et se remit dans le lit de Lulubell qui était pour l'instant le sien. D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, il faudra lui dire qu'elle n'est plus autorisée à revenir dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit close. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le tueur d'auteur. Il allait être battu par Ichigo Kurosaki, le tueur de tueur d'auteur. Ah, une autre chose à se souvenir : avertir les éditeurs (en l'occurrence, Ulquiorra Schiffer puisque Ishida était caissier désormais) qu'il ne pourra pas produire la moindre planche puisqu'il ne sera pas avec Lulubell. Ichigo se mit la main sur la bouche pour étouffer un rire naissant. Il voyait très bien la tête de l'imprimeur lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle.

Demain était un nouveau jour…Enfin tout à l'heure puisqu'il était déjà plus de minuit…Euh, donc techniquement, on pouvait considérer aujourd'hui comme demain ou pas ? Est-ce que demain est un autre jour parce que là, ça n'avait plus de sens de dire ça. Bon effaçons cette interrogation de notre mémoire…Enfin quand même si on réfléchissait, demain est forcément un nouveau jour alors à quoi sert cette expression puisqu'elle est parfaitement logique ? Donc, tout à l'heure n'est pas un nouveau jour mais on peut le considérer comme un changement dans la réalisation du plan d'Ichigo.

C'est sur la sensation d'avoir résolu une des plus grandes énigmes de l'univers qu'Ichigo ferma les paupières et dormit d'un sommeil agité où des rêves s'entrechoquaient pour donner naissance à des idées qui lui permettraient de mettre en échec Grimmjow et lui faire disparaitre enfin ce maudit rictus. Dans son repos, il rêva aussi à des choses étranges qui lui faisaient hérisser les poils dans la réalité : notamment, il rêvait d'une invasion de schtroumpfs et le chef lui ordonnait de se joindre à eux pour qu'il devienne leur femme de ménage. Mais ce songe fut vite estompé lorsque les idées de mise en place de son plan survenaient. Vivement le réveil.

* * *

><p>*Ouais j'ai réussi à le placer !<p>

**Ps de l'auteur : Je venais de finir le chapitre quand mon ordinateur pousse un cri de fureur : y avait plus de batterie !**


	9. Chap9: Kira au pays des merveilles

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

N/A: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Je ne sais plus quelle saison j'avais choisie pour le déroulement de l'histoire mais comme c'est l'hiver et ben je crois que ça a influencé mon jugement.**

**Note bis :**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai appris qu'un de mes personnages favoris (Kira entre autres) était né à la presque même date que moi. Imaginez ma crise de joie lorsque je l'ai appris !**

**Reviews : **

**Itachihaku : **Je te remercie de ta fidélité ! (honnêtement je sais pas où tu trouves tout ce temps pour aller sur …Perso, j'ai tellement de devoirs en retard, précisons-le, que je n'en vois plus le bout et mon ordi s'éloigne de jour en jour *sigh*)

**Ayu : **Mais oui, que va-t-il faire ? Eh ben c'est pas dans ce chapitre !

**Lazy :** Merci je continuerais ! (et je continuerais aussi à parler des caissiers !)

**La fourmi qui boit du rhum : **Sympa le pseudo et ravie de t'accueillir sur cette histoire !

**Titre du chapitre : **Kira au pays des merveilles (enfin…Tout dépend du point de vue.)

* * *

><p>Kira Izuru avait toujours été quelqu'un de relativement passif, non, réservé serait un mot plus juste. Il n'avait pas de réelles affinités avec les treize Grands de l'Edition mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il se fichait éperdument, c'était bien celle de nouer des liens avec ces obsédés du travail. Il lui arrivait parfois de sortir avec Hisagi Shuhei, un des employés de la section yaoi dirigée fièrement par Tosen Kaname. Dans ces moments-là, le jeune homme blond ne se privait pas de s'accorder une petite virée au supermarché du coin (Urahara Shop) afin d'acheter les boissons nécessaires à son bonheur (autrement dit, une bonne dose d'alcool qui lui permettra d'atteindre les cieux en compagnie de tous les schtroumpfs qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bien connaître la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu.)<p>

Ce jour-là, quand il était sorti pour justement s'acheter les bouteilles, il avait remarqué un visage familier. En fait, il serait imprécis de dire que c'était le visage qui lui avait paru familier, ce serait plutôt les cheveux oranges qui lui avait permis de reconnaître le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui. Ichigo Kurosaki, évidemment. L'homme dont le nom avait été murmuré dans tous les recoins des bureaux d'édition à cause de son retard évident pour le rendu de ses planches. A ce qu'on disait, ce roux usait de ses charmes pour qu'on lui accorde du délai supplémentaire. Kira détailla discrètement l'individu et se demanda comment parvenait-il à séduire les éditeurs. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était Apollon. Remarquant le regard du jeune homme roux sur lui, Kira détourna les yeux et fit comme s'il craignait d'être repéré. Il prit la bouteille qu'il convoitait et partit payer.

Il revint dans les bureaux et remarqua une certaine agitation dans les couloirs. Les employés murmuraient des choses et d'autres et propageaient les paroles qui les avaient, apparemment, secoués.

« …Tueur d'auteur….Incroyable….Jamais vu….Va morfler…. »

Voici les quelques mots qu'avait saisi Kira. Il les jugea sans importance. Si quelqu'un avait décidé de faire appel au tueur d'auteur, ce n'était pas son problème. Il se doutait même de la victime à qui le tueur avait été assigné. Il haussa les sourcils un moment puis accorda une toute petite pensée au roux qui était très certainement la dite victime.

Il se remit à marcher d'un pas nonchalant avec sa bouteille sous le bras. Il arrivait au bureau de Shuhei qui se situait juste en face de la salle des merveilles. Il voulut frapper quand une bribe de conversation le stoppa net. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre lui fit hérisser les poils et son instinct de survie lui hurla de sauter par la fenêtre. Le blond n'était pas vraiment du genre à vouloir mettre fin à ses jours mais quand il voyait la personne à qui appartenait la voix qu'il venait d'entendre, honnêtement, il oscillait dangereusement entre l'admiration et le dégoût. Il pivota sur son axe et finit par apercevoir cette fameuse personne. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Aizen lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme. Tout se passa alors très vite : un geste de la main, un accostage oral afin de lui donner une occasion de parler au blondinet et enfin, la phase d'approche. Rapide et efficace. Kira n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se faire entraîner dans la salle des merveilles.

Pour tout avouer, le blond n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette salle. Elle était souvent remplie de tire-au-flanc qui prenaient des pauses d'au moins une heure et Kira n'aimait pas être entouré de toutes ces personnes. Il n'y était allé que deux fois : la première c'est quand on l'avait requis pour venir chercher un document oublié et la deuxième c'est quand il avait voulu se désaltérer avec le saké mais il eut la surprise de ne pas apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. Y retourner lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue et s'il était en plus accompagné par ce renard de Gin il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Quand il avait vu l'imprimeur lors de sa première journée aux bureaux, Kira s'était dit que ce dernier devait avoir un emploi du temps surchargé puisqu'il y avait un nombre incroyable d'auteurs qui étaient rattachés aux éditions et forcément, il eut un profond respect envers cet homme. Et puis, un jour, il ne savait pas quoi, quelque chose s'était déréglé chez le renard. Des pulsions charnelles semblaient l'habiter à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond. En plus avec son sourire sadique, il y avait de quoi avoir peur. Alors, lorsque Kira fut entraîné dans la salle des merveilles, il sut que c'était la fin, qu'il avait échoué et qu'il se retrouvait désormais comme une proie acculée. Il avait littéralement un pied dans la tombe.

La porte de la salle claqua derrière lui alors le jeune homme tenta le tout pour le tout. Tant pis pour sa fierté de toute façon, il l'avait déjà abandonnée depuis longtemps. Il s'agenouilla et supplia pour sa vie et ensuite il dansa la rumba avec des maracas. Non, en fait, ce qui s'est réellement passé c'est qu'il leva les yeux et rendit les armes.

« -Hmm, j'aurais préféré que tu t'agenouilles et que tu danses la rumba plutôt que ce misérable soupir défaitiste que tu m'offres…. »

Gin Ichimaru était vraiment un homme surprenant : il avait réussi à lire ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé. A croire qu'il était à la place de l'auteur de cette fanfiction pendant quelques instants.

Il souriait toujours quand il s'avança vers Kira, le poussant toujours plus contre le mur. Il plaça ses deux bras de façon à ce que l'autre ne puisse plus espérer trouver une échappatoire. Ne remarquant aucune résistance chez sa victime il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Etait-il possible que le blond ne soit pas effrayé par la perspective de se faire coincer (voire plus) par lui ? Serait-il moins innocent que ce que son apparence laissait paraître ? En fait, il n'était rien de tout ça. Kira, n'ayant aucune envie de faire un quelconque effort aujourd'hui, avait juste décidé de laisser couler et attendre patiemment la suite des évènements.

Gin afficha une mine déçue face au peu de réactions qu'il inspirait au jeune homme et décida de brusquer un peu les choses de manières à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour le divertir. En effet, il était souvent face à l'ennui. Le récent épisode avec le tueur d'auteur était certes réjouissant mais cela ne le comblerait pas suffisamment. Gin appliqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui en écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fut enchanté quand il senti les mains de sa victime se poser sur son torse pour le repousser. Vainement, bien sûr. Quand on était une bouse en sport à l'école, on ne devient pas une ceinture noire du judo aujourd'hui. C'était assez jouissif d'avoir un type acculé comme une pauvre bête. Gin aurait voulu en finir dès maintenant mais il se dit que ce serait trop dommage de ne pas faire durer le plaisir encore. Il relâcha le jeune homme qui détala comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses (ce qui était un peu le cas). Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et se heurta contre un bloc de chair qui traînait dans le passage. Le « bloc de chair » le regarda méchamment et grogna pour montrer son indignation d'avoir été ainsi bousculé. Kira ne demanda pas son reste et courut se réfugier au fond du couloir. Il voulut entrer dans les toilettes qui se trouvaient justement au bout mais il eut un soupir de résignation en voyant le rouge qui s'affichait en dessous de la poignée. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée. Il rejoignit son lieu de travail et se fit oublier.

Le grand homme qui avait été violemment (exagération due à une certaine mauvaise foi) heurté par le blond se remettait doucement de ses émotions dans le couloir. Il remit en place son cache œil qui ne servait strictement à rien à part à ressembler à un pirate (et encore…). Une dizaine de minutes suivant cet incident, il conclura enfin l'accord contre Komamura pour la guerre des ventes : shojo contre shonen (dont le juge sera Gin comme indiqué dans un des chapitres antérieurs.)

Donc, l'accord achevé, Zaraki commença à mettre ses plans en action. Tout d'abord, il allait falloir trafiquer tous les manuscrits de ces auteurs puants de shonen. Cela sera facile de subtiliser plusieurs d'entre eux puisque, du peu qu'il en avait vu, les documents n'étaient jamais surveillés. Le grand homme passa une main dans la pièce du diable afin de ne pas être souillé par l'ambiance shonenesque qui régnait et réussit à mettre le bras sur quelque chose qu'il identifia être un tas de feuilles. Il les vola et retourna joyeusement à sa salle privée. Zaraki examina avec attention les planches et sentit poindre un mal de tête face à cette violence abusive. Mais pourquoi diable, ce Sangfauxcou***** balançait des Carpetateha à tout bout de champ? Ou pourquoi, diantre, Patfu****** s'excitait-il tout seul à chacune de ses bagarres (en plus le chat bleu qui l'accompagnait était trop suspect…à croire que c'est un cousin de l'oncle Pedoro*******…)

Il fallait plus d'amour là-dedans. Zaraki prit son crayon et d'un tracé habile, il se mit à dessiner à ces faces de rustres de jolies étoiles dans les yeux ainsi que de longs cils. Il octroya des formes plus féminines aux hommes pour les rendre acceptables et il brula les pages qui ne pouvaient pas être récupérées par ses soins. Zaraki sourit et reposa tout ça là où il l'avait trouvé sans que personne ne le remarque (bon, à part Gin mais lui, il était partout alors ça ne compte pas.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voyant rouge sous la poignée d'une certaine porte dans un certain couloir vira au vert sous un concert de bruits caractéristiques d'une chasse d'eau. Un homme en sortit, fier et triomphant comme jamais. Il arborait sa coiffure des bons jours : les cheveux tirés en arrière à part une mèche qu'il laissait choir devant sa face (cette mèche a vraiment été la chose qui m'a le plus énervé à propos d'Aizen…C'était la minute d'indignation.)

Et maintenant, pour exprimer la joie d'Aizen face à sa victoire orale concernant l'appel du tueur d'auteur, une petite chanson (mentale) :

« J'suis un chic type,

J'suis un génie

J'aimerais qu'tout l'monde m'voie ainsi

J'suis une fine fleur qui n'exprime que d'la fraicheur

Avec ma mèche l'Oréal

Mon problème intestinal

J'attends encore de devenir un leader

Je m'imagine déjà entouré d'jolies filles

Très chanceux surtout quand ça frétiiiiilleee !

Si j'obtiens tout ce que je veux

C'est sûrement parce que j'suis un dieu

Vous l'aurez bien compris

Moi, j'ai un rêve ! »********

Aizen était certes l'un des Treize Grands mais il ne s'occupait pas d'une section en particulier. On pouvait dire de lui que c'était une sorte de responsable des ventes, de grand patron de l'argent où un autre truc dans le genre. Il ne visait pas vraiment la place de commandant suprême des bureaux d'édition, ce serait trop présomptueux. Tout ce qu'Aizen voulait était une deuxième pièce pour les toilettes. Il se plaignait que les seuls W.C disponibles étaient trop souvent occupés. Le fait que le tueur d'auteur soit en activité lui facilitait (à lui aussi) la tâche. En effet, s'il parvenait à convaincre Grimmjow Jaggerjack de lui filer un coup de main, nul doute que l'affaire sera bouclée d'ici 24 heures. Mais seulement, si le vendeur de toilettes était encore ce foutu Urahara, Aizen devra employer de plus gros moyens. Il pensait notamment à la fameuse ligue des justiciers numérotés dont Grimmjow faisait partie mais que peu de personnes le savaient. Aizen se dit qu'il faudrait d'abord vérifier si c'était bien ce mec au bob qui assurait les ventes avant d'employer les grands moyens et s'il s'avérait que c'était effectivement le cas, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'aller rendre visite aux numbers… (Désolée Black Cat….Je t'ai copié pour ce coup là….)Et là, autant le dire, ça ira chier.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Sangfauxcou : Sangoku (pas facile hein ?) bon ben c'est de Dragon ball avec un p'tit Kamehameha.

******Natsu en vrai tiré du manga Fairy Tail et le chat c'est Happy

*******Gintama : un film qui s'appelle soit l'oncle Pedoro ou Mon voisin Pedoro…M'en souviens plus !

********Si vous voulez chantez cette magnifique mélodie tapez sur Youtube : « Moi j'ai un rêve » de Raiponce (ensuite c'est à vous de trouver le rythme).

**Note de fin: Le fait d'écrire Gin pour Gin Ichimaru me fait horriblement penser à Gintoki de Gintama (Avis aux connaisseurs!)**


	10. Chap10: Le reveil du sergent Fadosol

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur**: Désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps ! Je me suis fait enlevée par des extraterrestres qui ne comprenaient pas le français !

(Je ne sais pas si le tout riquiqui passage gore entre dans une catégorie autre que T donc j'avertis ici au cas où.)

**Reviews :**

**Ayu** : Merci pour tes reviews chapitraires ! Ça fait plaisir^^

**Reboyama** : Merci! Mais que nenni ! Urahara détient bien plus que tous les magasins de la ville !

**yagara-chan** : Coucou ravie de t'accueillir sur cette fanfic ! Ben je publie quand je peux et comme tu as dû le constater c'est très variable !

**Titre du chapitre** : Le réveil du sergent Fadosol Rélamisi

* * *

><p>Un pied se glissa sournoisement de sous les couvertures afin de toucher la terre ferme. Le deuxième voulut suivre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'était une main dotée d'une grande puissance de flemme accumulée durant ces derniers jours. Le pied tenta de rejoindre son jumeau avec force mais la main le frappa brutalement ce qui causa une réaction venant de sous la couette. Un grognement.<p>

Une touffe de cheveux orange émergea. Les yeux encore fermés à cause de la colle du sommeil, Ichigo se leva. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la manière de paraître détestable devant l'énergumène bleu.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et se plongea dans une intense réflexion.

« -Ce mec est un tueur d'auteur…Bon il est cruel et sans gêne…Le comportement que je pourrais adopter face à lui serait peut-être…Euh… »

Ichigo se gratta le menton et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Et finalement, au bout de dix minutes, la lumière fut. (Ichigo avait eu une idée et il avait ouvert ses yeux, gagnant contre la colle du sommeil.)

Généralement, les types peu avenants sont dégoutés par la politesse et l'amabilité des gens, alors voilà, le jeune homme sera très très aimable !

Il ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Grimmjow assis sur le canapé avec un bout de télécommande dans la main et regardant un grand trou dans la télé.

« -CATHERINE ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Catherine ? Je vais te buter sale chien ! »

Ichigo se jeta sur le tueur d'auteur qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme réagisse aussi violemment pour une simple télé. Et puis, pour travailler, il était indispensable pour un mangaka d'être au calme sinon ce dernier cherchera par tous les moyens une distraction quelconque pour se soustraire à son travail fatiguant.

Grimmjow, toujours sous le coup de l'ébahissement, reçu un poing dans sa figure. C'est à ce moment qu'il reprit contenance et réagit : il empoigna l'auteur et le plaqua à terre sur le ventre de façon à maintenir ses bras dans le dos et lui empêcher toute tentative de rébellion.

« -Pas d'ça avec moi, t'as compris la fraise ? »

Une veine rageuse ressortit sur une des tempes d'Ichigo. Ce type savait tous ses points faibles ou alors ce n'était qu'une **** de chance à la noix…? Ah ! Le plan, il fallait qu'il suive le plan et ne plus s'énerver pour ça. C'était ce que l'autre voulait ! Et puis, si son plan marchait, il trainera ce schtroumpf en justice et toute sa bande aussi. Il releva un coin de sa bouche péniblement et dégagea une aura de sérénité et de calme ce qui, à nouveau, prit Grimmjow au dépourvu.

« - Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments ce matin et ça me met sur les nerfs ! Je me demande bien qui a fait ce gros trou dans Cath…euh…Je veux dire dans la télé, mais je dois avouer que cette personne m'a rendu un grand service !

-Hein ?

-Ah oui, je comptais m'en débarrasser mais je n'avais jamais le temps, alors que maintenant, je vais être obligé de la descendre à la poubelle car les morceaux de verre sont dangereux ! »

Ce mec…pensa Grimmjow, c'est un pro…Il peut savoir ce qui m'déplaît le plus, je l'ai sous-estimé.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en se rendant réellement compte du potentiel de chacun. Grimmjow se doutait qu'avec cet auteur les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme d'habitude. Il l'avait senti dès le début lorsqu'Ichigo lui avait sorti son excuse de télétubbies comme quoi ce n'était pas lui le mangaka. Il ne savait pas quelle approche adopter face à cet énergumène d'une autre espèce et c'était bien la première fois. Mais quoi qu'il lui en coute, Grimmjow mettait un point d'honneur à le terrifier dans les règles de l'art.

Ichigo détourna en premier les yeux. Il ressortit son grand sourire :

« -Dites-moi, monsieur Jaggerjack, que prenez-vous pour le petit déjeuner ? »

L'amabilité, l'amabilité, l'amabilité, tiens bon Ichigo, t'es un warrior…C'est vrai, pensa le rouquin, j'ai affronté Lulubell et j'ai réussi à la convaincre de se mettre au boulot…Après ça, rien n'est censé me donner autant de fil à retors… Tiens, j'y pense…Lulubell…Je me demande où elle est maintenant…Elle a dû aller chez cet ananas rouge.

Ichigo resta dans une position songeuse avant de faire trois petits tours sur lui-même, de faire l'équilibre et la roue et enfin se retourner pour faire de nouveau face à Grimmjow. Ce dernier n'était pas resté à ne rien faire comme dans tous les classiques de films d'action (oui, le héros, face à un comportement inattendu reste à ne rien faire comme un crétin). Il en avait profité pour brandir la télécommande et dès qu'Ichigo fut retourné, il la lui asséna sur la tête. Le jeune homme s'effondra comme une masse sur le plancher. Le tueur d'auteur en profita pour le soulever et l'installer à la chaise de torture qui servait à Lulubell lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas travailler. Il sangla les pieds d'Ichigo afin d'éviter toute fuite et lui installa plusieurs feuilles et des crayons pour qu'il se mette vite au travail. Grimmjow s'installa ensuite en face du bureau. Il n'avait vraiment pas de patience alors il alla chercher une bouteille d'eau qu'il renversa sur sa victime.

Ce dernier reprit conscience et manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer. C'est fou, Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il était peut-être déjà dans la Matrice. Il sentait que quelque chose l'entravait et se doutait bien que ce qui l'attendait n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Il regarda la feuille installé sur le bureau et le crayon.

-Mais bon sang de bonsoir ! Je ne suis pas un auteur, protesta mentalement Ichigo, je tuerais Lulubell pour ça…

Le retour des trois possibilités dans la tête du rouquin le mit en mode veille : Proposition A, il hurlait suffisamment fort pour alerter le voisinage. Dès que cette proposition fut énoncée, le jeune homme la rejeta car les seuls voisins qu'il avait étaient un vieux barbu, un mec jamais là et une femme brune qui souriait façon requin. Proposition B, il faisait pendant quelques minutes le travail que lui demandait cet individu puis il prétexterait un soudain mal de côtes à cause de sa position inconfortable sur la chaise de torture et lorsqu'il sera détaché, il détalera tel un guépard flamboyant et ira jusqu'aux bureaux d'édition pour éclaircir le malentendu. Proposition C, il chante en faisant son travail. Cette dernière proposition était beaucoup moins risqué que la deuxième car généralement, quand il chantait la plupart des personnes l'entourant devenaient folles. Sa capacité à chanter faux relevait de l'exceptionnelle et Ichigo avait bien l'intention de s'en servir. Il valida la proposition C et ricana en pensant au sort qu'il réservait au dictateur bleu.

Remarquant le regard insistant dudit dictateur, Ichigo se mit au travail : il traça quelques lignes afin de délimiter les cases qui serviront à contenir une scène puis il commença à griffonner quelques décors vite fait. Il commença ensuite à inspirer et expirer profondément afin de débloquer la pleine puissance de ses cordes vocales. Devant ce manège, Grimmjow lui demanda s'il ne commençait pas à avoir une crise d'asthme et il lui précisa que s'il en faisait effectivement une, il ne bougera pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ichigo se retint de lui balancer un truc dans la figure et continua à respirer fortement.

Lorsqu'il sentit que sa voix allait être au summum de sa puissance, il ouvrit sa bouche et commença à chanter quelque chose. Dire que cette voix était atroce serait un euphémisme. Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était tout sauf humain. A croire que ce qui se produisait en ce moment était une punition divine ou alors une intervention du diable. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucune fenêtre ne se brisa. En revanche ce que ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow ne sut, c'est que dans le voisinage (malgré la surdité de certains) une horrible symphonie se jouait à l'instant dans leur crâne.

Le vieux barbu était alors tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil en train de regarder son programme télé, la jeune femme requin lisait son livre et l'homme qui n'était jamais-là était là.

Ils eurent tous la même réaction : hurlant tout d'abord avant d'appliquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Puis la suite fut inévitable : leur cerveau ne fut pas capable d'absorber cet ignoble son qui s'entendait même s'ils ne pouvaient plus entendre. Leurs crânes explosèrent à l'unisson dans un concert de bruits tout aussi visqueux les uns que les autres sans oublier le jaillissement de sang qui surgit du cerveau explosé. Il faudra attendre le lendemain pour que les corps soient découverts et que la police en conclue une surdose d'intelligence qui les aurait fait devenir fous (la police n'est pas vraiment qualifiée de nos jours…).

Ichigo finit sa chanson (si on peut toujours appeler ça une chanson). Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour avoir plus de puissance et manqua s'évanouir. Ce crétin était toujours là ! Et en bonne santé en plus ! Le rouquin en tremblait de rage, il serra les dents tout en fixant Grimmjow.

Ce dernier avait la tête légèrement penchée et semblait essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose.

« -Oui…J'crois que c'était…AH ! J'me souviens… »

Le tueur d'auteur toussota :

« - QUUUUAAAAAAAAANNNNND IL ME PREND DANS SES BRAAAAAAAAS, IL ME PARRRRRRRLE TOUT BAAAAAAAAAS… »

A côté de ça, la voix d'Ichigo était agréable à écouter. On ne pouvait même plus qualifier ce truc de truc. Heureusement que les voisins étaient morts du chant d'Ichigo car s'ils avaient écouté la voix de l'autre, nul doute que leur mort aurait été encore plus affreuse (même si c'est difficile d'imaginer pire).

Ichigo tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Il sentait qu'il perdait pieds encore une fois et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il détestait se sentir faible. Plutôt crever que de donner satisfaction à ce malade bleu !

Cet épisode avait renforcé sa détermination à virer (voire tuer) cet indésirable de chez lui (et de Lulubell). Il fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'ils pouvaient presque se rejoindre à présent. Cela n'échappa pas à Grimmjow qui se demandait pendant encore combien de temps cette mascarade d'amabilité allait continuer. Il fut ravi que l'auteur ait abandonné l'idée de la serviabilité. Encore un peu et il lui aurait défoncé sa mâchoire et cela aurait été vraiment du gâchis.

« -Te voilà enfin prêt à travailler n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire…A travailler pour de vrai ?

-La ferme le bleu ! Je ne suis pas un auteur et je ne le serais jamais ! »

Grimmjow était assez satisfait de cette réponse d'autant plus qu'il appréciait de mieux en mieux son travail. Il avait peu d'occasion d'être confronté face à un type aussi coriace qu'un cafard. Et puis il lui plaisait bien. Il était différent de tous ses jeunes vieux au ventre bedonnant et à la chevelure dégarnie par le stress. Ichigo avait pour lui la jeunesse et des traits frais. Son physique était tout simplement sublime. Grimmjow le détailla encore quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir vraiment de ce qu'il faisait.

-Je rêve où se type vient de me reluquer ? S'horrifia Ichigo, et il est même pas gêné de ce qu'il vient de faire en plus ?

Le tueur d'auteur s'approcha de la chaise de torture et là, ce fut le déclic pour le rouquin. Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps à sa disposition vu la façon dont l'autre venait de le regarder. En un mouvement, il se libéra de ses entraves et bondit hors de la pièce. Il hurla un victoire qui se noya bien vite dans sa gorge lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée.

Diantre, ce mec était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Au vu de sa situation, Ichigo se doutait que quoi qu'il fasse, cela allait très mal se passer pour lui. Il n'avait pour principe d'être un lâche alors c'est la tête haute qu'il revint sur ses pas.

« - Si tu veux le faire, alors fais-le…Mais vite. »

Grimmjow le regarda sans comprendre puis éclata de rire. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme qui déglutit et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille :

« -Pour « ça » je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, c'est toi qui viendra à moi. Mais pour le travail, j'te f'rai pisser de peur dans ton froc.

-Espèce d'ordure ! Je prouverais que ce n'est pas moi ce fichu auteur !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. J'te laisse tranquille pour l'instant. Estimes-toi heureux. »

Sur ces mots, Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et sortit laissant Ichigo seul. Le rouquin ruminait dans son coin. Cette fois, seul deux propositions se profilaient : la première étant de recourir à un célèbre avocat pour que le jeune homme soit à l'abri pour le restant de ses jours et la deuxième étant de retrouver Lulubell et de la forcer à écrire des aveux.

Il sortit prendre l'air. Maintenant Ichigo comprenait un peu mieux l'auteur quand il la forçait à rester des heures sur ce bureau pour finir ces foutues planches. En chemin, il croisa l'éditeur seinen qui lui renvoya un regard terne avant de se désintéresser complétement de lui. Le jeune homme songea que ce type devenait de plus en plus gris. Ichigo apprécia la caresse du vent sur lui. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'appartement. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'appartement, il espérait que personne n'y entrerait puisqu'il n'avait pas pu le fermer à clefs.

Le rouquin retrouvait enfin un peu de liberté et c'est avec plaisir qu'il observa les gens autour de lui. Un homme mal fringué et au bob vert parlementait avec une jeune femme bronzé et dont la couleur du vêtement lui faisait irrémédiablement pensé au gilet fluo des agents de circulation. Il y avait ensuite ce grand dadais costaud qui faisait peur et qui avait un cache-œil. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage à part une jeune fille croisée avec un malabar qui le suivait comme son ombre. Ah, la vie, les gens…C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprécier d'être dehors. A l'angle d'une rue, Ichigo aperçut un homme avec la coiffure caractéristique d'un ananas rouge.

« -Purée ! Je m'en vais te le choper ce gars-là ! »

Le rouquin s'élança à sa poursuite et réussit à agripper les cheveux de l'homme ananas. Ce dernier se débattait.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est une blague ? J'ai pas d'argent !

-Reste tranquille…Où est Lulubell ?

-Lulubell ? C'est toi Kurosaki ?

-Imbécile, si tu voulais me voir, t'aurais pu te retourner…

-…Je dois avouer ne pas y avoir pensé… »

Ichigo soupira :

« -Alors ? Où est-elle ?

-Eh bien à cette heure-ci, elle devrait être au bar…Là où tu nous as vus la première fois…

-…J'imagine qu'elle y est tout le temps…Ce n'est pas que cette heure-ci n'est-ce pas ?

-…Ouais…

-Ok merci du renseignement. »

L'ananas rouge le salua d'une main tandis que l'autre parti en direction du bar. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était assise au comptoir et discutait joyeusement avec le barman.

Ichigo lui donna coup de genou (pas de problème c'est pas trop fort) dans le ventre.

« -Bonjour Lulubell, j'espère que ça va pour toi aujourd'hui parce que dans pas longtemps ça ne va plus être le cas. »

Lulubell frissonna. Elle savait pourquoi Ichigo était venu la voir.

« -Tu vas signer les aveux disant que tu es l'auteur et que je ne suis que ton assistant. Cette fois, c'est toi qui vas endurer la torture de ce tueur d'auteur.

-Non.

-…Pardon… ?

-Non. Je ne signerais pas. Tu te débrouille. Considère ça comme une punition pour m'avoir toi-même torturé. Ressens la douleur que j'ai ressentie stupide apprenti ! »

Ichigo était figé, tout son sang remontait à sa tête et là, il péta un câble. Il se rua sur l'auteur et voulut la gifler, la frapper, n'importe quoi qui puisse faire mal mais il fut arrêté par une poigne de fer qui enserrait son bras. Il fut ensuite embarqué sur le dos d'un type. Mais Ichigo s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il comprenait en cet instant, c'était qu'il s'éloignait de cette traitresse et cela le rendait complétement dingue. Il frappa le dos de l'homme pour qu'il le lâche mais cela resta sans effet. Il pleura de rage. Rarement il n'avait été aussi en colère mais le fait d'avoir été ainsi trahi par son amie lui laissait un arrière-gout amer dans la bouche (à moins que ce ne soit le sang puisqu'il s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues).

« -Allez Fraisy, t'as encore des cartes en main, tu n'as pas réussi à la forcer à signer ce truc mais tu trouveras d'autres moyens de t'échapper. Et je m'ferais un plaisir de te ramener pour te torturer encore et encore.

-S'pèce de sadique…murmura le rouquin avant de cesser de lutter.

-Oui…C'est ça Fraisy, j'suis un sadique. »

Le tueur d'auteur afficha un sourire carnassier tout au long du chemin le ramenant à la maison de l'auteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir au monde ! Ne détestez pas Lulubell ! (Nan je rigole, vous pouvez !) A la prochaine !<strong>


	11. Chap11: Poème d'un dépressif roux

Disclaimer: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

N/A: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu^^

P.S : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai beaucoup de retard ! (oui je voulais faire un rythme de publication de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre.) Mais bon, l'essentiel est que le nouveau chapitre soit là ! Donc, sur ce, bonne lecture!

Titre du chapitre : Poèmes d'un dépressif roux

* * *

><p>« Ma vie semblait merveilleuse et gaie<p>

Je me baladais avec joie dans mon présent

Aucune situation néfaste ne me parvenait

Seulement, j'ai grandis et tout a basculé

Des jolis papillons de mon enfance,

Je suis passé aux obscurs impôts

Et dans ma hâte de trouver un travail

Je me suis perdu dans les méandres du monde des mangakas

Je n'en suis jamais revenu.

Aujourd'hui, ma seule amie m'a quitté

Mes voisins ont clamsé

Et moi, j'ai été kidnappé.

Vie de merde. »

Ichigo Kurosaki continuait à se répéter des poèmes (qui parfois n'étaient que l'étalage de ses problèmes) assis dans un coin de la pièce de torture. Il se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds et si quelqu'un de normal (Grimmjow ne comptant pas) entrait à ce moment, nul doute qu'il appellerait l'asile pour emmener cet énergumène loin de la ville. Mais comme les seules personnes capables de pouvoir accomplir cette action sont mortes brutalement, il était inutile d'évoquer cette possibilité.

De son côté, Grimmjow n'en menait pas large. Cet auteur commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Il était apparemment inutile de lui faire peur vu qu'il semblait être tellement atypique qu'il ne réagirait pas de la même manière que n'importe quel auteur de manga. Grimmjow se demandait sérieusement comment il allait procéder. Une idée survint tout à coup dans son esprit : il pouvait faire appel aux numbers….Nan ! Grimmjow était indépendant, il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Et puis cette histoire de numbers était un peu trop…intellectuelle pour lui (l'auteure est un peu vache mais elle le reconnaît avec une certaine mauvaise foi). Il pouvait évidemment le menacer à mort mais ça, c'était trop radical.

De son côté, Ichigo ignorait tout des macabres pensées qui cogitaient dans le cerveau du tueur d'auteur. Il songeait sérieusement à se mettre du rouge à lèvres noir pour exprimer toute sa tristesse et la montrer au monde extérieur.

« Ah, Fleur noire

Péché mortel

Je veux manger une poire

Et enfin, m'accorder le repos éternel »

Grimmjow écarquilla ses yeux lorsque la poésie (si on peut appeler ça ainsi) d'Ichigo parvint à ses oreilles. C'était étrange, il sentait un sentiment inconnu monter en lui. Un mélange de rage et de passion tourbillonnait en son sein. Ce devait être ce qu'on appelait….Du dégoût, oui, c'était ça ! Du dégoût !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand schtroumpf était irrité. L'amabilité était également sa bête noire mais là, le poème immonde du rouquin l'avait pris par les tripes. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tueur d'auteur de sa profession, majeur depuis 6 ans, venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé Sasuke Uchiwa (il trouvait que ce dernier était un peu « emo »)

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers Ichigo, agrippa sa veste et le souleva de terre.

« -Bon, c'te fois, y en a ras le cul de ton histoire d'merde. T'veux pas travailler, hein ? Ok, reste comme un chien à crever dans le froid et sans argent. J'en ai rien à foutre. Continue ta vie de p'tite princesse pour l'instant et quand les impôts arriveront, tu deviendras un sale mec qu'à rater sa vie à cause d'une p'tain de flemme et d'mauvaise foi. »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow et baissa les yeux. Il ne réagissait même pas à ça ? Cette fois était vraiment la fin et le tueur d'auteur n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'admettre sa défaite. Il enrageait mais ce type allait le tuer cérébralement. Il jeta le rouquin à terre sans se soucier de l'éventuelle perte de neurones que le choc avait causé et alla chercher sa veste afin de partir de cet appart pourri. Lorsqu'il revint vers la pièce de torture, Ichigo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Peut-être s'était-il évanoui… ? Tant mieux. Grimmjow regarda encore quelques instants le jeune homme puis finit par s'en aller. Il claqua violemment la porte et disparut des alentours de l'immeuble.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'un rire ne retentisse dans le calme absolu qui régnait dans l'appart. Ichigo se releva et passa un sac de glaçon sur sa bosse.

« -..hinhinhinHAHAHAHOHOHOHO ! Je suis, comme qui dirait, un génie. Sérieux, je m'impressionne moi-même ! Le tueur n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Ichigo monta sur la table et entama la danse de la victoire. Après le succès de son plan diabolique pour expulser Grimmjow, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait mérité une bonne petite boisson alcoolisée. Il s'empressa d'aller au Urahara Shop.

POV Inoue Orihime (pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle travaille à Urahara Shop et aussi elle nous manquait tous)

Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent. J'en éprouve une certaine mélancolie mais j'ai choisi ce destin et je m'accroche toujours à mon rêve d'être élue Miss Caissière de l'Année. Je sais qu'un jour, ça arrivera. Mais en attendant, je dois continuer à faire mon travail. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai vu le Grand Patron. On m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire alors je suis allée à sa rencontre (nda : sa vie est fichtrement ennuyeuse non ?). J'étais très contente car j'ai enfin pu connaître son nom : Kisuke Urahara. Oui, ça tombait sous le sens puisque le magasin s'appelait Urahara Shop, mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention.

Les portes s'ouvrent sur un nouveau client. Comment je sais que c'est un nouveau client ? C'est simple, son visage ne me disait rien. Il était plutôt grand et avait les sourcils froncés. Je laisse échapper un sanglot. Les sourcils froncés me font trop penser à Kurosaki-kun qui n'est pas venu depuis quelques jours maintenant. Je renifle et continue à dévisager le nouvel arrivant.

Il portait une veste sur son épaule et avait vraiment une chouette dégaine. Il était toutefois assez banal.

« -Eh, Inoue ! T'as vu le mec qui vient d'entrer ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il est trop canon ! Ses cheveux bleus lui donnent un air sauvage ! Et ses yeux ! T'as vu ses yeux ! »

Oh tiens, c'est vrai qu'il a des cheveux bleus…Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Finalement, il a l'air d'un excentrique et pas une personne banale comme on pourrait le penser au premier abord.

Il se dirige vers le rayon frais et sort de mon champ de vision. Je me désintéresse immédiatement de ce curieux personnage et me remet à fixer la porte d'entrée (nda : elle ferait mieux de s'occuper des clients qui attendent pour payer…).

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur quelqu'un et là, mon souffle se coupe, mes larmes jaillissent et mes lèvres bougent pour murmurer ce nom que j'aime tellement : « Kurosaki….-kun ! » Je lui adresse un signe mais il détourne la tête. Il a dû voir quelque chose qui a attiré toute son attention car sinon il m'aurait répondu ! Je résiste à l'envie de me lever et de lui dire à quel point je suis heureuse qu'il aille bien. Le simple fait de penser ça me fait rougir. Je baisse les yeux mais les relève vite fait pour suivre la progression de Kurosaki-kun. Il se dirige vers le rayon frais. Ah non ! Il bifurque soudainement vers le rayon boisson ! Il me fait craquer quand il est comme ça ! Euh…Je veux dire que…Enfin, oui je le trouve mignon mais…euh….Kyaaaaa !

End POV

Ichigo savait d'ores et déjà que sitôt la porte du Urahara Shop franchie, il aurait à faire avec cette donzelle particulièrement agaçante du nom d'Inoue. Il connaissait la parade pour l'éviter désormais (enfin il la connaît depuis quelques temps maintenant…). Le jeune homme se précipita vers un rayon quelconque afin d'échapper au regard de la rouquine. Il se dirigeait donc vers le rayon frais mais recula vite fait avant de s'engouffrer dans une autre allée.

« -C'est pas possible ! Je croyais que ce foutu schtroumpf en avait marre de cette ville pourri ! »

En fait, Grimmjow, puisque c'était bien lui, avait juste dit qu'il en avait ras le bol de l'appart pourri mais ça, Ichigo ne s'en rappelait pas et c'était bien normal car l'euphorie qu'il avait éprouvé avait obscurci toute autre information dite à ce moment-là.

« -Il me faut un plan ! Je ne peux pas me glisser vers la porte d'entrée car ce type le remarquerait. Et puis je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps dans ce rayon, l'autre va forcément se déplacer… »

La réalité frappa Ichigo de plein fouet : cette fois, aucune possibilité ne venait à son esprit. Il était seul.

« -Je vais me faire botter le cul !

-That is correct

-La ferme Guilligan…On ne t'a pas sonné. »

Le gosse repartit tout triste vers sa mère qui regardait méchamment le rouquin. Ichigo se désintéressa bien vite de la chose et se colla contre les parois de l'étalage des boissons. Il glissa ainsi jusqu'à arriver à un croisement. Il regarda à gauche et à droite et, ne voyant aucune trace de cheveux bleus, il continua à glisser de cette façon.

Ichigo sentait une brise tiède s'infiltrer dans son cou. Surpris, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un spécimen enragé. Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans toute sa splendeur. Une de ses narines frétillait et son œil semblait tressauter au rythme du battement de ses tempes. Ichigo se dit qu'il avait merdé et que finalement, il avait comme toujours, un manque de pot.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Dame Fortune l'évitait. Déjà, elle lui avait infligé des cheveux roux alors que sa mère et son père n'avaient aucunes dispositions génétiques pour obtenir ce résultat. Ensuite, des voyous lui cherchaient des noises sous prétexte que ses cheveux étaient teints. Puis il avait rencontré Inoue, aucun commentaire là-dessus. Et puis, Lulubell. Véritable torture humaine. Et enfin, le tueur d'auteur, si ça c'était pas un acharnement à le faire crever, Ichigo voulait bien devenir caissier. Mais là, nous nous égarons.

Ichigo adopta une position de combat. Pas question de se faire attraper de nouveau par ce dégénéré. Le jeune homme avait appris à se défendre et à attaquer dans les cours de karaté qu'il suivait avec une de ses amies lorsqu'il était petit. Et puis, il avait acquis encore plus d'expérience lors de ses combats avec les lascars du coin.

« -Vas-y, amène-toi ! Je t'attends ! »

Le tueur d'auteur renifla avec mépris. Il toisa le rouquin et, rapide comme l'éclair, il asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac d'Ichigo qui en cracha sa salive sur la tête de Grimmjow. Mais ce dernier n'en resta pas là : cet auteur l'humiliait en essayant de le faire déguerpir et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il balança son pied dans la cuisse du jeune homme. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et tenta de se retenir aux étagères pour ne pas tomber à terre.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Devant l'absence de réaction du tueur d'auteur, Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul. Sérieux ? Il ne voulait quand même pas le tuer…Pour de vrai !

« -Euh…Attends, je veux dire…Attendez ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'ôter la vie simplement parce que je refuse de faire un travail qui n'est, à la base, pas le mien ? »

Grimmjow sortit une feuille de sa veste sans cesser de fixer Ichigo.

« -J'vois marquer sur cette feuille des bureaux d'édition, que t'es actuellement l'auteur de deux séries de mangas…Va pas m'prendre pour plus con que je n'le suis. Après m'être fait rouler de la sorte, j'te jure que tu vas morfler. »

Ichigo tenta vainement de répliquer mais l'autre n'en avait rien à faire. Il se fit attraper le bras par Grimmjow qui le traina avec force à l'appartement.

Ishida (caissier depuis quelques jours) avait tout vu et adressa une prière silencieuse avant de se remettre au travail.

Au même moment où Ichigo se faisait «kidnappé », un oiseau se fit électrocuté, une chenille se transforma en papillon, un vieillard nommé Roger gagna au loto, Gin Ichimaru réussit à voler un baiser à Kira Izuru, Aizen était au toilettes pour la grosse commission, Lulubell cherchait un nouvel habitât, un lion s'échappa du zoo du quartier. Tous ces événements rappelaient à quel point les ennuis d'Ichigo n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'ils paraissaient.

« -On ne peut pas discuter un peu ? »

Le rouquin n'avait pas l'habitude de parlementer mais ce type était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Et comme disait sa mère : « Si la force ne mène à rien, défonce-le par la ruse ».

« -Ça ne sert à rien de rester brouillés ! Si chacun met du sien, on peut bien s'entendre !

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

-…Pardon ?

-A quatre pattes. Maintenant ! »

Grimmjow indiquait la table de torture. Punaise…Ce type est fou, pensa Ichigo. Néanmoins, il s'exécuta au cas où le schtroumpf péterait de nouveau un câble et qu'il lui prenne à nouveau de l'assommer. C'est qu'il y tenait à ses neurones.

Une fois à quatre pattes, le rouquin sentit un poids s'installer sur son dos.

« Surtout te déranges pas surtout !

-Ah, une objection ?

-*grml*

-J'préfère. »

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait travailler dans ces conditions ? C'était que le bleu n'était pas léger du tout. Ichigo avait même du mal à bouger ses bras qui servaient d'appuis pour supporter la masse de l'autre sadique.

« Est-ce que j't'ai dit d'bouger rouquin ?

-Geuh ? »

Alors là, Ichigo était déconcerté, il allait travailler comment ?

« -J'ai juste envie de t'humilier pour l'instant, alors reste comme un esclave ici. »

Non, mais il fallait pas se foutre de la gueule du monde.

« -Je suis pas un esclave…

-J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Je ne suis pas un esclave. Aïe !

-Oui ?

-Tu viens de me…Taper sur les fesses ? Mais t'es pas bien ! Aïe !

-… ? »

Ichigo bascula sur le côté pour se libérer du fardeau bleu. Il se retrouva sur le dos avec toujours le tueur d'auteur sur lui.

Hors de question qu'il refasse ça, pensa Ichigo, c'est trop humiliant !

Le jeune homme essaya de lui balancer son poing dans la figure mais il fut vite arrêté. Ça, c'était encore plus humiliant que se faire traiter d'esclave (nda : moi, perso, je préfère me faire battre).

« -…*grmml* …Ah ! Je peux plus respirer ! Dégage de là ! T'es sur un de mes poumons ! (Enfin, t'es sur les deux)

-…

-Non, sérieux, c'est vrai ! Va-t'en ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! T'approche pas comme ça ! Respecte mon espace personnel ! J'rigole p… !... ! »

Ichigo éprouvait une certaine difficulté à parler et pour cause, Grimmjow avait, comme qui dirait, scellé sa bouche en apposant la sienne dessus. Le cerveau du jeune homme fit une embardée : Si c'est un rêve, je veux me réveiller, maintenant ! Pourquoi ? Moi, j'ai toujours été poli (enfin presque), j'ai toujours été aimable (enfin presque), j'ai toujours été à l'écoute (enfin presque). Purée !

« -…. *traduction : Arrière, créature !*

-…*traduction :…* »

Le baiser se rompit lorsque le rouquin écarta vivement le tueur d'auteur. Ils se regardèrent et l'un comme l'autre avaient ce même regard d'incompréhension.

« -Tu es complétement fou grand schtroumpf.

-… »

Ichigo sortit en vitesse de l'appartement pour aller se rafraichir les idées et laissa le bleu encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! C'était l'auteure (qui essaye encore de se faire pardonner pour le retard) en direct d'Urahara Shop en compagnie de Chad qui achetait du fil et de nouvelles aiguilles afin de confectionner de nouvelles chemises digne du JDG.<p> 


	12. Chap12: Le temps d'une averse

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas sinon il y aurait bien longtemps que je ne me soucierais plus de faire des fanfictions dessus.

**N/A**: Je me permets de préciser que le rating pourrait changer et qu'au sujet des éditeurs de manga et de l'acharnement dont ils font preuve pour avoir les manuscrits je me suis inspiré de l'univers de Sekai ichi Atsukoi ('sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) PS: Lulubell est à moi pas à Tite Kubo et non, ce n'est pas Halibel.

**Note de l'auteur** : Il arrive que pendant quelques temps, le manque d'inspiration se fasse sentir, j'en suis vraiment désolé et c'est avec une profonde tristesse que je vous dis que j'ai trois mois de retard, ça fait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre plus long ! Et le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps que celui-là à voir le jour…Mon dieu, je suis la maman de 12 chapitres…Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas encore leur crise d'adolescence.

Encore merci de suivre les folles aventures de Lala au pays des Teletubbies. Nan, j'rigole, c'est toujours Ichigo et le tueur d'auteur !

**Titre du chapitre** : L'averse arrive. (Restez chez vous et moquez-vous des personnes qui sont toujours sous la pluie à ce moment)

* * *

><p>S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui laissait Ichigo stupéfait, c'était les retournements de situation. Oh, bien sûr, ça laissait tout le monde au dépourvu mais pour le rouquin, il lui fallait énormément de temps avant de se reprendre en main. Et dans ce genre de condition, il devait obligatoirement passé par le cimetière d'Astréa qui était situé au bout de la région.<p>

Ichigo fouilla ses poches et retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit son portefeuille. Il fut content que, dans sa hâte, il eut pensé à quelque chose d'aussi vital. Il se mit en marche vers la gare la plus proche et passa les portillons. Il attendit un bon quart d'heure avant que le train ne décide d'arriver. Il prit enfin place dans le compartiment le plus bruyant. Saleté de Dame Fortune.

Lorsque l'on est confronté à des passagers plus que dérangeant, la meilleure chose à faire était de les maudire intérieurement.

*Maudits gosses, j'aurais votre peau, et vous, vous êtes des parents irresponsables ou lâches, rebellez-vous contre vos enfants, je ne sais pas moi, deux claques et ça y est ! Pitié faites-les taire !*

Ichigo jeta des regards noirs accentués par ses sourcils froncés et finit par détourner les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait. Ce serait peut-être mieux s'il partait de sa ville pour toujours (ou du moins pour un certain temps) afin d'échapper à ce timbré de schtroumpf assassin.

Lorsque le rouquin finit par arriver à destination, la première chose qu'il se passa fut qu'un jeune homme (jeune ? On ne sait pas vraiment) avec une putain de parabole sur la tête le heurta et lui cracha dessus quelque chose comme « foi de Nnoitra tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça connard ! »

Génial, même ici le manque de pot était toujours présent. Bon, inutile de s'attarder ici, Ichigo prit à droite et se retrouva face à un mur de pierre et sur le côté, un peu plus loin, il trouva la grille de fer forgé surmonté d'un nom : Astréa. Le cimetière où reposait le corps de sa mère. Il entra et se recueillit quelques instant sur la tombe.

« -Maman, je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, ce doit être ce crétin de père qui m'a foutu la poisse… »

Ichigo soupira (encore).

« Franchement, si tu savais ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment…Tu sais Lulubell-san, mon « patron », est vraiment…Vraiment…Vraiment…Raaaah ! Ca me met encore plus en rogne quand j'y repense ! Je vais la traîner en justice et on va voir qui rira le dernier !

-Hum…Excusez-moi ? »

Le rouquin se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière mais malheureusement cela fut tellement rapide qu'un de ses bras ne put résister à cette puissance phénoménale et se disloqua. L'inconnu, prit peur et appela directement les secours afin que ceux-ci puissent prendre immédiatement le jeune homme en charge… (nda : faut vraiment que j'arrête de partir en sucette.)

« -Jeune homme, s'il vous plait ?

-Euh ? Oui ?

-Je crois que vous faîtes peur à ces vieilles personnes. Il faudrait que vous parliez moins fort…S'il vous plait... ?

-Oh…Pardon, je ne m'entendais plus !

-…Attendez, comment vous avez fait ça… ?

-De quoi ?

-Ça ! Le signe en chapeau !

-… ?...Ah ! Ça ! ^^ ?

-Oui, c'est franchement déroutant.

-C'est de famille, ça se transmet de génération en génération !

-Ah d'accord et comment vous appelez vous ?

-Ah…Hanataro…

-…Vous faite parti des bureaux d'édition à l'autre bout de la région ?

-Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-Comme ça… »

Quelques heures après cet échange, Ichigo dû se résoudre à retourner chez lui car, certes il avait son portefeuille mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour reconstruire sa vie ici.

« -Bon, s'il retente une action déplacée ou s'il fait le moindre geste à double sens, je l'assomme, j'appelle les flics et je me casse à tout jamais pour faire fortune dans le métier de caissier (pas avec Inoue, celle-là non plus je peux plus la voir, elle me sort par les trous de nez) »

Le rouquin entra dans le train du retour et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Au même moment où Ichigo prenait le train pour le cimetière, Grimmjow, toujours dans l'appartement, se remettait tant bien que mal de la situation. Il commença d'abord à faire le cent pas avant de finir devant l'évier de la « cuisine ».<p>

« -GAAH ! hurla-t-il en décochant un terrible coup au malheureux évier qui avait pourtant tenu fidèlement pour ne pas tomber en ruine.

*Bon, réfléchissons et relativisons : j'ai…Moi…Non, j'ai strictement rien fait, il y a eu un coup de vent brutal et merde.*

Pas très fier de cette explication qu'il savait houleuse, il décida d'aller prendre l'air (enfin d'aller boire un coup à ce bar miteux à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici). Il grommela des choses incompréhensibles ce qui l'énerva encore plus et c'est avec un rugissement bestial qu'il s'annonça à l'entrée du Urahara Bar (et avec, en accompagnement, un coup de pied dans la jolie porte de l'établissement.). Inutile de préciser que cette entrée fut remarquée par toute la populace mais que celle-ci, d'un commun accord, préféra rester concentrer sur le contenu de leur verre plutôt que sur ce type bleu qui semblait féroce. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un verre de lait au mec avec le bob miteux (il n'y avait pas que son bob qui était miteux à mon avis).

Grimmjow but rapidement et en commanda encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelqu'un qui lui semblait familier dans un des coins du bar.

Des cheveux noirs, longs, le teint pâle…Où avait-il pu voir cette énergumène ? Une seconde…Ce ne serait pas…

« - La sœur cachée de Nnoitra ?

-J'vous demande pardon… ? GEUH ! »

La jeune femme se prit un torchon sur la figure, regarda dehors puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste (et sans payer non plus ce qui lui valut de se faire courser par un géant de 2 mètre prénommé Tessai). Grimmjow ne se posa pas plus de questions et reprit son activité (à savoir boire). Lorsque sa tête commença à tourner, il comprit qu'il avait peut-être abusé de ce breuvage aux vertus apaisantes sur lui et décida d'aller prendre l'air (pas dans un autre bar).

Est-ce qu'il allait revenir pour achever son travail auprès de Kurosaki ? Il valait peut-être mieux laisser cette affaire en suspens pour le moment…Grimmjow renifla très fort et se dit qu'il préférerait payer ses impôts que d'abandonner son travail. Enfin plus que le travail, c'était surtout pour se prouver que le malencontreux incident n'était vraiment qu'un malencontreux incident. Lorsqu'il sera satisfait, sa fierté pourra le laisser quelques temps en paix. Mais avant de revenir chez l'auteur, il lui fallait percevoir son salaire aux bureaux d'éditions. C'est qu'on le payait bien là-bas vu qu'il travaillait à l'heure. Grimmjow se dirigea donc d'un pas de conquérant vers l'agence.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes avant que Grimmjow ne prenne place dans le Urahara Bar (nda : ça m'embrouille tous ces retours dans le temps…)<p>

Lulubell était une femme douce et sensible à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur révélait tout autre chose : égoïste, alcoolique, tortionnaire et on en passe. Elle n'avait eu absolument aucun remords à signer ses œuvres de doux surnom de strawberry, sachant qu'un jour, si quelque chose arrivait, ce ne serait pas elle qui prendrait. Le seul problème qu'elle rencontra fut qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que sa relation avec son assistant s'améliore au point qu'ils deviennent amis. Car qui aurait pu prévoir que de la simple indifférence du début, une telle amitié puisse naître ?

Bien sûr, au début, lorsqu'elle avait engagé Ichigo, elle aurait très bien pu le jeter au bout d'un moment puisqu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, sauf qu'à cet instant, c'était le seul à vouloir accepter le salaire de misère qu'elle lui proposait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble.

Lulubell se mordit la lèvre et fit tomber brutalement sa tête sur le comptoir du bar sous l'œil d'Urahara qui essuyait machinalement un verre.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que je ne signerais pas ces aveux…C'est entièrement ma faute. Qui sait ce que le tueur d'auteur doit être en train de lui faire subir…Rah ! Moi et ma fichue lâcheté ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'une poltronne qui court se réfugier dans un bar miteux…

-Eh…Il n'est pas miteux ce bar, il a juste besoin d'une petite rénovation et il sentira le frais !

-…Urahara-san ?

-Oui ?

-Vous resterez un éternel optimiste… (C'est pas une rénovation qu'il faut à cet endroit…C'est Valérie Damidot assistée de l'équipe de Cauchemar sur le Chantier qu'il faudrait…)

-Lulubell-san ? Je suis sûr que ce que vous venez de penser ne correspond pas à ma vision du bar…

-…Ah ! Comment avez-vous pu dériver de la conversation que je tenais ! Ichigo est bien plus important qu'un bar dont la porte pourrait s'écrouler à tout instant ! »

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une silhouette s'invita bruyamment à l'intérieur.

Lulubell retint son souffle en reconnaissant la crinière bleue de l'inconnu. Elle se tassa un peu et regarda fixement son verre comme si elle venait soudain de vraiment le remarquer.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que le type s'enfilait verre de lait sur verre de lait puis soudain, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda :

« - La sœur cachée de Nnoitra ? »

Lulubell en resta baba un dixième de seconde et s'imagina que le tueur d'auteur devait être bourré…Avec cinq verres de lait…

« -J'vous demande pardon… ? GEUH ! »

La jeune femme jeta un regard outré vers Urahara qui lui avait balancé un de ses torchons sales à la figure et puis il remarqua que ce dernier lui faisait un signe discret pour lui montrer quelqu'un de l'extérieur (comme la porte avait été malmenée, on pouvait voir la rue). Elle reconnut immédiatement Renji, l'ananas rouge des bureaux d'éditions. Comme si cela fut le déclencheur, elle partit précipitamment du bar laissant avec soulagement le tueur d'auteur sur son tabouret. Bien sûr, elle fut rapidement rattrapé par Tessai qui lui demanda l'argent ce qu'elle fit et enfin, elle put rejoindre Renji.

« -Pff…Salut Renji.

-Ah, Lulubell, ça faisait longtemps hein ?

-Ouais, deux jours.

-Ca peut paraître long deux jours pas vrai ?

-…Renji, y aurait-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-AH ! J'attendais que tu poses la question ! RIEN ne va en ce moment ! C'est la guerre dans les bureaux ! Le Shonen contre le Shojo ! C'est un enfer ! Et l'imprimeur disparait pendant de longues heures et impossible de lui mettre la main dessus ! J'en peux plus, j'aimerais bien les remettre à leur place mais mon patron m'en empêche tout le temps…

-Ouah…C'est assez préoccupant en effet…

-Et encore tu ne sais pas le pire… »

L'homme chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

« -Aizen Sosuke, le responsable des ventes, laisse une odeur insupportable après être passé aux chiottes et y être resté pendant des heures…

-…C'est beaucoup moins important imbécile…

-Tu ne te rends pas compte que la pause toilettes est extrêmement importante dans notre métier…Je dirais, sans exagérer, que c'est notre moment de détente privilégié.

-Renji, je pense que tu devrais te reposer…Tu sembles…être vraiment fatigué. Oh mais avant de te reposer, il faut absolument que tu m'organises un rendez-vous avec le patron des bureaux.

-Le vieux Yamamoto ? Oui ça devrait être possible. Je te l'arrange pour demain ça te va ?

-Ouais merci. »

Ils se saluèrent et prirent des chemins différents. Demain, Lulubell allait remettre le monde à l'endroit et rétablir la vérité même si cela lui coûtait.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Ichigo (à ce moment, Grimmjow a reçu sa paie et Lulubell a fini de discuter avec Renji), l'air n'était pas à la gaieté. C'est donc morose qu'il retourna à son appartement. Il eut une légère déprime en pensant qu'il ne pourrait même pas utiliser Catherine (la télé) puisqu'elle avait été détruite par le schtroumpf. Le rouquin se laissa tomber dans le canapé et, ne trouvant rien à faire, il décida de ranger un peu l'habitat (oui, c'est bien connu que lorsqu'on n'a rien à faire on range !) Le jeune homme n'épargna aucun endroit et entra même dans son « ex » chambre afin d'y faire un brin de changement. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention et ça provenait de la mallette que le tueur d'auteur lui avait piquée pour son usage personnel. Il en sortit une feuille (Ichigo est un fin limier lorsqu'il s'agit de feuilles de papier) et lut son contenu. Il était question d'Aizen Sosuke et d'un groupe « Numbers » à qui le tueur d'auteur devait apparemment de l'argent. Ça semblait assez important vu la somme inscrite en dessous. Ichigo garda cette information dans un coin de sa matière grise et pria pour que ses neurones ne décident pas eux aussi de faire le ménage dans son cerveau parce qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire. Le jeune homme se promit de se renseigner sur cet Aizen Sosuke et ces Numbers. (Rappelons qu'Ichigo ne connaît pas grand monde dans les bureaux d'éditions). Même si cela ne lui plaisait guère, il allait devoir revoir Lulubell pour qu'elle l'informe de tout ce qu'elle pourrait savoir sur le tueur d'auteur et ces contacts vu qu'elle semblait connaître la signification de ce nom (il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle avait été effrayée quand Grimmjow s'était présenté ce jour-là.)<p>

Ichigo espéra que la jeune femme sera toujours à ce bar miteux et qu'elle n'en bougera pas de la journée. Il se détendit un peu et, se souvenant qu'il avait oublié de fermer sa porte à clef, il se leva. Mais, juste au moment où il inséra la clef dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et une silouhette bien trop familière apparut.

« -Hola, me dit pas qu'tu m'avais oublié ! »

_*Je me demande bien COMMENT on pourrait oublier ce type…*_

« -Je vois que tu ne t'attendais pas à c'que j'revienne, mais je n'laisse pas un boulot inachevé. Il m'semble qu'il te reste encore des planches pour ton éditeur shojo à terminer n'est-ce pas ?

-… (C'est pas quelques planches, c'est tout un chapitre que je dois faire…Enfin que Lulubell devrait faire.)

-Bon, je suis indulgent et je te laisse manger pendant 20 minutes et après…Tu commences. »

Si Evelyne Dhéliat n'avait pas annoncé une soirée orageuse, Ichigo penserait que les éclairs et le tonnerre retentissait à chaque fois que Grimmjow prononçait quelque chose d'effrayant et lourd de menaces.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin : Voilà, merci d'avoir autant patienté (s'il reste encore du monde) et merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai enfin une ébauche de la fin de cette histoire et rassurez-vous, je ne fais pas d'autres fanfics avant que celle-ci ne soit terminée. (De toute façon, je n'aurais pas su comment gérer deux fanfictions à la fois)<strong>

**Reviews anonymes** :

Dixy01 : Merci de ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir des gens impliqués^^

Karin : Je te remercie de ton merci !

Itachihaku : Tout le monde voudrait connaître le problème de constipation de notre cher Aizen ! Parce que ça a l'air vraiment sérieux ! Merci de ta review !

lili-199 : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu suivras le chapitre suivant^^

ayu : Merci^^


	13. Chap13: La bataille shojoshonen

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais Lulubell sort bien du trou de mes chaussettes !

**N/A: **Coucou ! J'ai changé ma note d'auteur !

Comme promis, ce chapitre n'a pas mis plus de trois mois à sortir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Titre du chapitre** : Les bureaux d'édition ont dépassé la simple appellation de champs de bataille.

* * *

><p>Lulubell s'était réveillé de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Évelyne Dhéliat avait de nouveau annoncé un risque d'averse mais la jeune femme avait décidé que, pour cette journée, rien ne la déprimerait car ce qu'elle allait faire était pour le bien d'Ichigo (et aussi pour le sien puisque s'il lui faisait toujours son caca nerveux, elle n'aurait plus jamais d'assistant aussi mal payé). Mais oublions la partie entre parenthèse car, d'un point de vue extérieur, on pense logiquement à un acte de générosité et pour quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste que Lulubell, c'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.<p>

La jeune femme se prépara un café sous le regard attentif d'un homme aussi miséreux que son bob.

« -Mon bob n'est pas miséreux ! »

Et cet homme (qui pouvait apparemment lire dans les pensées) était Urahara Kisuke, connu pour toutes ses grandes surfaces, ses petites surfaces, son pouvoir marchand, ses nombreux clients et on en passe…

« -J'ai reçu un appel pour vous d'un certain Renji. Il vous transmet que le vioque a accepté d'entendre vos sollicitations. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire, Lulubell-san, mais j'espère que vous reviendrez pour régler l'ardoise que vous avez.

-Oui, bien entendu ! Bon, euh…Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux ! »

Lulubell partit en faisant de grands signes de la main.

« -Tessai ?

-Hmm ?

-On ne se fera pas rouler.

-Hmm. »

Renji avait bien fait son boulot. Malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait plus mettre un pied dans les bureaux à cause de cette stupide guerre entre le chef shonen et shojo, il avait réussi à parler à Yamamoto Genryusai qui avait bien voulu recevoir Lulubell parce que « comme ça j'oublierai les guignols qui rendent le bureau insupportable. » Le vieux était au bord de la crise de nerf et Renji avait jugé bon de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

L'ananas rouge avait arpenté les couloirs et avait manqué, à plusieurs reprises, de se faire transpercer par des critériums ou se faire assommer par des gommes. Il avait tellement voulu sortir du bureau qu'il avait ignoré la supplique de Kira, un de ses collègues mais aussi un de ses amis, à l'aider à s'échapper de l'étreinte mortelle de l'imprimeur. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire contre ce renard ?

Renji avait quitté les bureaux en soupirant de soulagement. Il s'était estimé heureux de n'avoir eu que de légères égratignures et ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Lulubell (enfin à Urahara).

La jeune femme, après une prière de remerciement pour Renji, était sur le chemin des bureaux et, lorsqu'elle passa devant l'appartement qu'elle avait déserté, elle adressa une pensée de courage à son assistant…Assistant qu'elle entrapercevait par la fenêtre de l'immeuble…Assistant qu'elle voyait maintenant sur la corniche…

« -Ichigooooooooooo ! Mon dieu…DESCEND DE LA ! (oups mauvais choix de mots)…Je veux dire…RENTRE A L'INTÉRIEUR ! »

Lulubell agitait follement les bras et bientôt, tout un attroupement entoura la scène.

« ICHIGOOO ! JE REGRETTE ! JE VAIS AUX BUREAUX POUR TOUT ARRANGEEER ! NE TE SUICIDE PAS ENCORE ! ATTENDS UNE HEURE !

-Je vais pas me suicider idiote ! Tu vois pas que, même si je saute, j'aurais du mal à me casser quelque chose. On est au premier…

-NE SOUS ESTIME PAS LE PREMIER ÉTAGE ICHIGO ! NE LE SOUS ESTIME SURTOUT PAAAS ! »

Et sur ces mots, Lulubell partit en courant vers sa destination en espérant vivement qu'Ichigo n'allait pas faire le grand plongeon. Dans sa précipitation, elle heurta un jeune homme (jeune ? On ne sait pas vraiment) avec une sacrée parabole sur la tête qui lui cracha dessus quelque chose comme « foi de Nnoitra tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça connasse ! » Si elle avait été Ichigo, elle aurait eu une sensation de déjà vu et aurait cherché si quelque chose avait changé dans la matrice mais comme elle n'était pas lui, elle s'en alla en grommelant quelque chose comme « tous des mal élevés »

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva, elle faillit se prendre une photocopieuse en pleine face (l'homme derrière elle eut moins de chance, les ambulanciers qui passaient par là par hasard, mirent plus de dix minutes avant de réussir à le réanimer. Aussitôt cela fait, les policiers, qui eux aussi passaient pas hasard, embarquèrent les deux responsables du balancement de la machine au poste.)

« Mais, que diable se passe-t-il ici !?

-C'est la guerre ma p'tite demoiselle, rentrez chez vous et laissez les hommes s'occuper de cette affaire ! déclara un homme qui s'était reculé jusqu'à sa hauteur.

«-…Vous n'êtes plus au début du 19eme siècle monsieur et j'ai un rendez-vous alors laissez-moi passer.

-Faudra pas vous plaindre, demoiselle, si vous mourrez au cours de la bataille. »

Mais c'était quoi cette histoire ?!

Lulubell entra dans les bureaux mais ne reconnut plus rien. C'était vraiment la guerre ici, il y avait même des fils barbelés et des tranchées !

« Ils nous attaquent par la droite cap'taine Zaraki ! Et ils ont pris la salle des merveilles !

-Allez me les déloger ! Ces rustres n'ont pas besoin d'être plus souls !

-Hem…Excusez-moi, commença Lulubell.

-Pas le temps ! Le shojo gagnera !

-Euh…Je dois vraiment parler à…

-La ferme, soldat ! Retournez à votre place ! »

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin au travers des nombreuses barricades et fils barbelés. Maintenant, vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur une aide, elle allait devoir trouver le plan de ce maudit endroit où devait l'attendre le directeur. Alors qu'elle était en train de se perdre (elle n'a pas encore trouvé le plan), elle entendit des bribes de conversation s'échapper d'une porte particulière au fond du couloir et dont la couleur sous la poignée était rouge.

« Les toilettes ? pensa Lulubell, voilà un lâche qui ne veut pas s'impliquer dans la bataille. »

Prise d'un sentiment de colère inconnu, elle tambourina la porte en criant :

« -Tes camarades se battent et toi, tu fais quoi ?! Tu te réfugies tel un couard sans honneur ?!Oups…à moins que tu ne sois un éditeur autre que shonen ou shojo et que tu ne sois pas impliqué dans cette guerre…Euh...Pardon ! Ne faites pas attention ! Restez dans vos toilettes ! Désolée encore ! »

La jeune femme se carapata et, lorsqu'elle jugea s'être assez éloignée des toilettes, elle inspira profondément. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle trouva enfin le plan (par hasard) et prit le chemin du bureau 46, là où devait l'attendre le vieux directeur.

Elle frappa et entra.

Elle ne vit, en premier lieu, personne, mais juste au moment où Lulubell se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée de pièce, l'imposant fauteuil en cuir pivota et révéla un vieux qui appuyaient ses mains sur une canne.

« -La ponctualité serait-elle exclue de vos bonnes manières mademoiselle ? Cela fait plus d'une heure et demie que je reste assis là, sur ce fauteuil pour retraité, à vous attendre. Ça vous plait hein, de me voir ainsi, dans toute ma faiblesse de vieux…Je suis une loque, mais vous ne vous moquerez pas, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas vieux, je suis jeune…Je ne sais plus ce que je dis…

-Hem, monsieur le Directeur ?

-Quoi ?! Parce que j'ai dit que je ne savais plus ce que je disais vous allez me cataloguer comme vieux !? On va marquer vieux derrière mon dos !?

-Heu…Monsieur, je tenais juste à préciser que vous ne m'aviez pas donné d'horaires précis pour le rendez-vous. Je ne suis donc pas en retard.

-Et en plus, tu te fous de moi !? Je suis très en colère à cause de la guerre et toi, petite effrontée, tu te permets d'insinuer que je suis sénile !?

-N-Non Monsieur, je tenais juste à préciser…

-Dehors ! DEHORS ! »

Lulubell se fit attraper par la peau du coup et jeter dehors comme une vieille paire de baskets malodorantes. Enfin, dehors c'était vite dit. Pour atteindre le « vrai » dehors, il fallait encore qu'elle traverse la zone à risque. Elle décida de se cacher près d'une poubelle.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Dedans, y a un vieux qui n'accepte pas sa vieillesse mais qui veut avoir sa retraite, et dehors (toujours à l'intérieur des bureaux) il y a la troisième guerre mondiale ! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de souligner le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure à respecter à ce vieux sénile !? Je suis complétement débile !

-Psst…Mademoiselle…Par ici ! »

Lulubell tourna la tête et aperçut, dans un coin sombre, un jeune homme avec, il faut l'avouer, un regard de filou (même si ses yeux étaient fermés). La jeune femme pensa que, finalement, elle n'était pas si mal ici, terrer dans un coin. Puis sa poubelle lui plaisait bien et elle semblait de meilleure compagnie que le renard qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre.

« -Cessez de vous obstiner jeune fille, ça va vite tourner au drame »

Juste à ce moment-là, une table vola pour se fracasser contre le mur à deux mètres d'elle. Lulubell décida donc de suivre l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça puisque le regard de filou n'appartenait qu'à Gin Ichimaru, l'imprimeur. Il l'emmena dans une sorte de cave et lui dit :

« -Vous tombez bien, je cherchais quelqu'un qui n'était pas impliqué dans cette bataille !

-Ah.

-Tenez, voici la caméra.

-Euh, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? Il n'y a rien à filmer dans cette cave…

-Fufufu ! Regardez attentivement ! »

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur en apercevant un humain attaché aux poignets contre le mur. Elle l'avait vaguement reconnu comme étant Kira Izuru, un homme qu'elle considérait, jusqu'alors, comme un personnage tertiaire. Avec ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle le promut à un rôle de personnage secondaire.

« -Vous êtes prête ?

-Euh…Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…

-Filmez, vous devez filmer !

-Euh, désolée de mon indiscrétion mais, que comptez-vous faire exactement avec ce jeune homme ?

-Hein ? Eh bien nous allons nous accoupler, il faut que j'aie un souvenir de ce moment. Et puis, c'est plus excitant sous le regard de la caméra.

-Je…Je crois que le jeune homme n'est pas vraiment consentant…Euh…

-Vous allez filmer où vous allez contester mes méthodes ?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

L'auteure s'enfuit en courant (elle projeta par la même occasion la caméra par terre) et réussit, grâce à sa peur, à retrouver le chemin de la liberté.

« -Pff, les femmes, toutes les mêmes…Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'lâche pas ton petit postérieur ?

-Huuuu…Sauvez-moi, pitié…Renji-san, n'importe qui…Je veux rentrer…

-Fufufufu »

On ne sut jamais ce qui se passa puisque les seuls témoins de l'acte qui suivit le départ de Lulubell furent Gin et Kira. Mais si quelqu'un avait été attentif (en gros, s'il ne participait pas à la guerre), il aurait remarqué des signes troublants comme la démarche maladroite de Kira. Mais comme ce quelqu'un n'avait pas été attentif, inutile de s'y intéresser. Revenons à nos moutons.

Lulubell, tout en marchant, se demanda comment elle allait aborder le sujet avec Ichigo. Après tout, elle avait échoué à dire qu'elle était l'auteure. Peut-être que, si elle l'avouait au tueur bleu, il accepterait de la torturer.

« -Raah ! Ça sonne comme si j'étais devenue maso ! Non…Je le fais pour le rouquin, c'est un acte de générosité. Bon…J'y vais. »

Malgré la détermination de la jeune femme, ses jambes tremblèrent tout au long du trajet. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'empressa de regarder vers la corniche. Apparemment, Ichigo avait renoncé au suicide, c'était un point plutôt positif. Elle entra dans l'immeuble puis dans l'appartement. Elle fit tourner doucement les clefs (qu'elle avait gardé au cas où) et entrouvrit la porte.

La scène qu'elle vit lui sembla étrangement familière. Ichigo était enchainé à la table de la torture et le tueur d'auteur était juste devant lui et lui criait dessus quand le rouquin s'arrêtait d'esquisser. Lulubell ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça comique et elle se dit que si c'était tout ce que l'homme bleu pouvait faire, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter : après tout, si elle prenait la place d'Ichigo, elle ne subirait que les tortures habituelles.

La jeune femme ouvrit un peu plus la porte dans l'intention de s'annoncer mais elle pila net. Le tueur d'auteur venait de s'accroupir en face d'Ichigo et lui empoignait le col de sa chemise.

« Oh, mazette ! Il fait dans la torture physique aussi !? » Lulubell n'était plus aussi sure, maintenant, de vouloir prendre la place de son assistant. Elle continua à regarder la scène. Mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite la fit partir aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Le tueur d'auteur avait projeté Ichigo au sol et, dans un roulé-boulé confus, ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, se rapprochant toujours plus. La jeune femme estima, lorsqu'elle fut très très loin, qu'elle avait eu raison de les laisser et que, dans un sens, c'était bien que le vieux ait eu le complexe du sénile. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu dire la vérité et avait laissé les deux amoureux ensembles.

« -Oh mon dieu ! J'ai failli séparer un couple si uni !

-Hein ? De qui parlez-vous Lulubell-san ?

-Ah, de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et de Ichigo, mon assistant !

-…Je croyais qu'ils étaient ennemis…

-Je le croyais aussi, Urahara-san, mais il faut croire que trop de haine apporte l'amour !

-Vous avez conscience que ce que vous venez de dire est extrêmement bancal ?

-Comment ça ?

-Avez-vous déjà vu deux ennemis s'aimer passionnément ?

-…Non…

-…Conclusion ?

-Il faut que je retourne à l'appart'…Ichigo est en grand danger…

-Bien ! Bonne chance Lulubell-san ! »

Lulubell, telle le guépard, s'élança en direction de son immeuble.

« -Par les 12 membres du Conseil Jedi, faites qu'il ne se passe rien de trop grave ! »

Dans le dit appartement, quelques heures avant ce regrettable accident que vit Lulubell, les choses se passaient plutôt mal pour Ichigo. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore enchainé à la table de torture mais c'était tout comme. Il était obligé (encore une fois) à travailler ces stupides chapitres. Quand il serait débarrassé du schtroumpf, il irait travailler comme caissier. C'était nul, mais ce serait sûrement mieux que ce travail qui vous faisait avoir des crises d'angoisse et des pertes de cheveux précoce.

« -Il faut que je prenne l'air, déclara Ichigo.

-Non.

-Il faut que je prenne l'air. Maintenant.

-Non. Travaille.

-Non mais t'es bouché ou quoi !? J'arrive pas à me concentrer si je reste enfermer comme un foutu prisonnier dans cette pièce !

-T'as qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Espèce de Hulk raté et sans cœur ! »

Ichigo se leva en lançant un regard mauvais à son tortionnaire. Puis, en ouvrant la fenêtre, il eut une idée. Une fantastique idée. Il allait sauter ! (la voix-off pense qu'il faut être incroyablement stupide pour faire ça, et prodigieusement bête pour penser que cette idée est fantastique, mais la voix-off ne s'exprimera qu'entre parenthèses et donc, Ichigo n'entendra pas cette voix.)

Le rouquin ouvrit machinalement la fenêtre et fit comme s'il s'étirait. Il mit sa jambe sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il fit de même avec la deuxième et il passa tranquillement son buste au dehors. Bien sûr, tout ça sous l'œil attentif de Grimmjow qui n'hésiterait pas à le rattraper si Ichigo sautait. Parce que, oui, le plan d'Ichigo était ridiculement compréhensible, même un trilobite aurait compris ce que le rouquin avait en tête.

Seulement, à ce moment, une voix s'éleva dans la rue :

« - Ichigooooooooooo ! Mon dieu…DESCEND DE LA !…Je veux dire…RENTRE A L'INTÉRIEUR ! »

C'est pas vrai ! Lulubell faisait toujours tout rater ! Ça ne lui avait pas suffi de lui pourrir la vie ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle lui enlève son échappatoire ?!

« ICHIGOOO ! JE REGRETTE ! JE VAIS AUX BUREAUX POUR TOUT ARRANGEEER ! NE TE SUICIDE PAS ENCORE ! ATTENDS UNE HEURE !

-Je vais pas me suicider idiote ! Tu vois pas que, même si je saute, j'aurais du mal à me casser quelque chose. On est au premier…

-NE SOUS ESTIME PAS LE PREMIER ÉTAGE ICHIGO ! NE LE SOUS ESTIME SURTOUT PAAAS ! »

Quelle empotée ! Mais, si elle allait aux bureaux, c'était pour tout arranger. C'était donc pour lui qu'elle le faisait (même si tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas commencé à signer avec ce pseudo débile). En son for intérieur, Ichigo se sentit soulagé. Lulubell était une peste doublée d'une garce mais elle savait réparer ses erreurs. Bon, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher quand même parce que là, Ichigo sentait carrément l'aura meurtrière de Grimmjow.

« -Bon maintenant que tu as fait ton petit numéro d'équilibriste, tu pourrais retravailler ?

-Palsambleu…

-TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Comme si le fait d'avoir hurlé sa dernière réplique n'était pas suffisant, Grimmjow frappa Ichigo dans le ventre. Celui-ci voulut lui rendre la pareille mais le coup lui avait fait sortir ses tripes donc il les remit en place. Il retourna à la table et se fit enchainé à la table. Il travailla pendant tellement longtemps (deux heures en fait) qu'il ne se sentait plus très frais.

« -Détache moi, commença le rouquin.

-Tu n'as pas fait douze pages.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, d'abruti, de plancton, de bleu, de roquefort, de schtroumpf.

-Tu veux me torturer psychologiquement ou quoi !? Je vais te donner de la bonne vielle torture de chez moi, rouquin! »

Grimmjow attrapa le col d'Ichigo et le renversa par terre (l'auteur se répète et a donc des sensations de déjà-vu). Ichigo, ne resta pas sans rien faire et essaya de reprendre le dessus.

« -Je vais te faire bouffer tes cheveux de sirènes ! »

Le rouquin poussa un cri de rage en empoignant les cheveux de Grimmjow et tenta de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ce dernier lui saisit les poignets afin de l'en empêcher. La porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit et se referma (petit rappel : c'était Lulubell).

« -Vermisseau puant ! Je vais rester juste pour te faire chier !

-Je vais appeler la police !

-C'est ça rouquin !

-Pour harcèlement sexuel. »

Grimmjow s'écarta précipitamment du jeune homme comme s'il avait eu la peste. Il le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui dise :

« -Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? C'est affreusement déroutant.

-… »

Oh purée, il a le même regard lointain que lorsqu'il a pris d'assaut mes lèvres ! Ichigo se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il pouvait toujours sauter par la fenêtre…

Il y eut un instant de silence juste avant que le tueur d'auteur ne plaque le jeune homme contre le mur et lui dévore férocement la bouche. La première chose à laquelle pensa Ichigo fut "Hé! Quelle ironie d'avoir pensé ça juste avant que cela ne se réalise, je pourrais peut-être me considérer comme un prophète! J'aime bien cette idée, appelez-moi désormais le prophète Kurosaki!"

« -GNNNNRRF ?! (Je suis maudit ! Ca, c'est la deuxième chose à laquelle Ichigo pensa. Il haussa les épaules ce qui parut très bizarre vu qu'il se faisait embrasser) »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et une tête brune se présenta.

« -Ichigoooo ? Je viens te sauver…, chuchota Lulubell, où es-tu ? »

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut les deux énergumènes en pleine exploration buccale.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'aurais jamais dû écouter ce sale misérable ! Ils étaient bien intimes! La honte!»

Et, pour le seconde fois de la journée, la jeune femme s'enfuit (sauf que cette fois, elle prit la scène en photo, car, comme toute personne qui se respecte, on ne crache pas devant une vision comme ça).

« -GNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRRRRFF ! »

Le chapitre finit sur le cri étouffé d'Ichigo qui voulait hurler son désespoir mais qui ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et il faudra que je fasse un chapitre sur Grimmjow. Pourquoi embrasse-t-il Ichigo ? A-t-il pété les plombs ? Est-il sous influence parabolique ? Aizen trouvera-t-il du papier cul à moitié prix ? Toutes ces réponses seront dans le prochain épisode !<p>

Review :

lili-199 : Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que tu aies eu un fou rire^^


	14. Bonus

_Sachez que l'histoire qui va suivre est partiellement essentielle pour la fic du tueur d'auteur. Si vous décidez de ne pas la lire, vous pouvez mais je ne garantis pas que vous compreniez la suite. Considérez ça comme une sorte de…Je sais pas trop…Peut-être comme une sorte de bonus pas bonus ou de bonus essentiel mais pas sérieux, à prendre avec humour. Non…euh, je sais plus ce que je dis (encore). Je dois avoir la maladie du sénile. Bref, ce qui va suivre est un VRAI bonus et il n'est pas essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire!  
><em>

Humilié, il se sentait humilié. Il avait pourtant été préparé à toutes les situations possibles mais là, ça allait trop loin. Ichigo Kurosaki lui faisait perdre les pédales et ça, il en était hors de question. Le tueur d'auteur marcha d'un pas résolu vers le cabinet d'un psychologue pour démêler cette affaire peu claire. Il frappa trois puissants coups contre la porte et n'attendit pas qu'on lui réponde. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil sous le regard un peu perdu du psy, ou plutôt de la psy. Nelliel Tu Oderschvank dit Nell, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement réputé pour les problèmes relationnels, en particulier chez les hommes. Elle n'avait, en effet, pas beaucoup de mal à leur tirer les vers du nez et ce, en partie à cause (ou grâce) à sa poitrine exubérante.

« -Hum, on m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, euh, monsieur Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-elle après avoir consulté son agenda.

-Grumpf, on va pas y passer la journée, pose tes questions !

-Euh…C'est vous qui êtes censé vous confiez…

-Quoi !?

-Je ne peux rien faire si je ne connais pas le problème.

-Tss…Si c'est nécessaire…Voilà, dans mon boulot, j'suis confronté à certaines personnes de caractères différents et j'dois avouer que j'en ai maté de ces individus !

-Mmmh… (Nell écrit dans son cahier : individu un peu dérangé et tendance à vouloir montrer sa domination sur les gens.). Continuez, voulez-vous.

-J'ai actuellement une d'ces personnes qui…Je n'sais pas…Il me fout les nerfs en pelote !

-C'est un homme donc.

-Ouais. C'que je ressens est indescriptible ! Il est, comment dire, très chiant, atypique et foutrement bien roulé.

-… (Nell commence à écrire une fanfiction : « On s'était rencontré lors de mon travail, dès le premier regard, je t'ai haï, toi et ton p'tit cul. ») Continuez je vous prie.

-J'ressens toujours cette excitation lorsque quelqu'un n'réagit pas comme je l'avais prévu, mais là, c'est…C'est autre chose, de plus violent. J'ai besoin d'le soumettre.

-(Nell en ait à sa 14ème page et marque : Comportement dominateur, c'est lui le seme.) Héhé…

-…T'es en train d'te moquer greluche ?

-Non, j'attends la suite.

-Humpf ! J'avais tant besoin d'reprendre le contrôle de la situation que, hum…

-Ne me faites pas languir, vous avez couché ensemble oui ou non ?

-QUOI !?

-Je vois, vous vous êtes donc embrassé…Consentant ?

-Je…Je ne l'ai pas…Il y a eu un coup d'vent…Je…

-…

-Ouais, je l'ai embrassé ! Ça t'pose un problème bécasse !? Et t'sais quoi ? Je vais m'l'enfiler ce rouquin ! Il en redemandera et il finira ses planches accessoirement !

-Vous avez mon soutien ! Faites le crier comme un goret ! (Nell publie sa fanfiction, elle l'intitule : Je t'ai tellement haï que je t'ai pris par derrière.)

-Aaah ! Je m'casse ! Voici l'argent ! HAHAHA !

-Héhéhé ! »

Grimmjow sortit à toute vitesse du cabinet pour rejoindre Ichigo qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise (il est toujours sanglé.). Nell, quant à elle, appela ses deux acolytes (Pesshe Gadiche et Dondochakka Willson) pour qu'ils lisent l'histoire.

Au final, tout le monde a été gagnant sur ce coup-là…Tout le monde ? Non ! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette phrase…) Un petit rouquin a perdu contre Dame Fortune même s'il n'en est pas encore conscient.

**Petit bonus pour vous remercier de me suivre dans mes délires**** (**_et je ne vous dit pas que ça va plaire parce que, si vous êtes comme moi, vous allez me détester !_**)**

Lulubell était une femme d'une grande beauté qui n'avait rien à envier à quiconque. Dotée d'un grand esprit, elle réussissait là où la plupart échouait. Mais, malheureusement, sa trop grande intelligence lui a valu bien des épreuves difficiles dans son enfance.

Elle n'avait que 8 ans lorsqu'elle se fit prendre entre quatre murs par ses camarades de classe qui la voyaient comme un lèche-cul.

« -Monstre, monstre, qu'ils disaient, retourne dans ton monde ! »

En effet, à cette époque, la jeune fille avait les yeux couleur turquoise dans lesquels des cristaux dorés volaient. C'était si beau que sa mère est morte dans la contemplation de ses magnifiques yeux.

Son père, avait commencé à la battre à cette époque. Il la rendait responsable du décès de son aimée et ne supportait plus l'enfant. Bien plus tard, Lulubell ayant atteint ses 14 ans, le père l'abandonna devant l'orphelinat et lui cria qu'il ne voulait jamais la revoir.

La jeune fille était en pleurs, elle qui avait tant essayé de gagner l'affection de son père. Elle fut bien accueillie par l'orphelinat et elle se fit très vite des amis. Tout le monde la trouvait formidable et beaucoup tombèrent amoureux d'elle. Seulement, cette dernière avait déjà le cœur pris par un jeune homme de 17 ans. Elle avait été fascinée par sa manière d'être. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une séance de judo et il lui avait proposé de venir ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire. Très vite, elle était devenue experte en la matière et elle se dit que c'était le moment d'avouer au jeune homme ce qu'elle ressentait :

« Brandon, je…Je…

-Ne dis rien, je sais et je souhaite te dire que moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux me perdre dans tes yeux pour toujours.

- Ne…Ne t'y perd pas seul, Brandon, perdons-nous tous les deux.

-Oh ! Mon éclat d'étoile ! »

Devant le soleil couchant, leurs mains se joignirent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans une parfaite harmonie. Les dauphins sautèrent de l'océan (qui était juste à côté de l'orphelinat) pour admirer le spectacle de ces deux jeunes anges qui s'aimaient d'un amour si pur que rien ne pourrait briser.

3 ans plus tard, Brandon est parti voir d'autres fesses laissant Lulubell seule pour élever ses deux enfants. Elle pleurait tous les soirs et, n'ayant pas trouvé de travail, elle fut obligée de vendre des souvenirs. Quelques semaines plus tard, les huissiers de justice lui prirent son appartement et l'assistante sociale lui prit ses deux enfants. Lulubell avait voulu se suicider et puis, elle s'est dit que non, elle n'allait pas renoncer. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle devint mangaka. Et alcoolo.

Mouhahahaha ! Pour ceux qui lisent cette note, c'est qu'ils sont allés jusqu'au bout de ce massacre à l'ordinateur ! Je précise que Lulubell est un O.C et n'est en aucun cas (enfin j'espère) une Mary-Sue ! J'avais juste envie de m'éclater ! (à savoir, ne prenez pas cette histoire comme le véritable passé de Lulubell).

**Allez, encore quelques bonus parce que j'adore ça !**

Yamamoto Genryusai, le fondateur des bureaux d'éditions Genryusai (eh oui, c'est la première fois que j'écris le nom des bureaux !), était en proie à une déprime sans précédent. A X ans (ne choquons pas les plus jeunes), le vieil homme regardait son passé s'étaler devant ses yeux. Il regrettait l'époque bénie de sa jeunesse si gaie. Yamamoto se leva de son fauteuil et se contempla dans le miroir caché derrière la porte d'un placard, il soupira. La seule chose qu'il lui restait de son adolescence était ses muscles qui n'avaient pas fondus*. Deuxième soupir. Il voulait que les gens le craignent et le respectent comme autrefois, il voulait que les auteurs rendent leurs manuscrits à l'heure aussi, il voulait montrer à ce stupide ex-employé, Urahara, qu'il pouvait gagner plus d'argent que ce dernier avait. Il soupira encore et encore et se rasseya sur son fauteuil. Il était las et avait fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi que se résume la vie d'un homme à la musculature impressionnante et à la barbe majestueuse (en gros, il crèche au bureau et ne se lève de son fauteuil que pour s'admirer dans le miroir…).

**Ah la la…J'aimerais tellement mettre un petit lemon mais je suis en T et ça me soulerait de changer le rating juste parce que j'ai fait un truc cochon ici…**

Bon allez les enfants, ne lisez pas ce qu'il va suivre parce que vous n'êtes pas majeurs. Je ne plaisante pas avec la prévention ! **Rating M juste pour cette partie****. **Voilà, j'ai mis en gras vous êtes prévenus, aussi, c'est le tout premier lemon que j'écrirais et je dois avouer que je suis super angoissée alors si l'écriture tremblote (symboliquement bien entendu puisqu'à l'ordinateur ce n'est pas censé trembloter) c'est normal !

C'est la suite du premier bonus : Grimmjow est allé chez Nell qui lui a proposé une solution pour le moins fangirlesque.

Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire des liens de la servitude. Enchainé de la sorte, il avait pu se remémorer quelques instants de sa vie pour le moins déroutant comme ce fameux marchand de glaces qui refusait catégoriquement de lui en donner une. Ou bien comme cette fille à la maternelle qui avait voulu lui piquer sa gaufre ou encore comme ce vieux monsieur qui avait donné des pastèques à tous les enfants. Tous ? Non, pas à Ichigo ! (je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais cette tournure de phrase…) Était-ce parce qu'il était roux ? Ou bien était-ce parce que lui, il avait un succulent goûter à la sortie de l'école ? Le rouquin ne le sut jamais et trouva pitoyable que les moments les plus marquants de sa vie concernait essentiellement la nourriture. Il n'était pas un morfale que diable !

Le jeune homme entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il maugréa.

« -Oy ! J'aurais pu porter plainte pour séquestration et condamnation aux travaux forcés mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et tu sais pourquoi le Schtroumpf ? Parce que je suis compatissant. Oui, j'ai eu pitié de toi. Je me doute que ton enfance n'a pas dû être des plus joyeuses et je le comprends, j'ai été dans le même cas. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'enfermer. Nous trouverons une solution ensemble ! J'en appelle à la raison qui sommeille (très profondément) en toi ! Fais le premier pas vers la lumière et regagne ta vie de manière honnête, ta conscience s'en trouvera apaisée ! »

Ne constatant aucune réponse à son discours flamboyant et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Grimmjow n'apparaissait pas dans son champ de vision, Ichigo se dévissa le cou pour essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

« -Grimmjow ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucune réponse. Ichigo commença à s'inquiéter. Et s'il s'agissait d'un cambrioleur armé ? Oh mince ! Et lui qui révèle sa présence en monologuant ! Si le rouquin pouvait, il se serait donné une tape sur le front…Ah ? En fait, il pouvait, il n'était pas attaché aux poignets.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et bien vite une crinière bleue apparut. Ichigo faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement mais il se contenta de :

« -Non mais ça va pas de me faire flipper comme ça ? Où est-ce qu'on t'a élevé ? Dans des W.C ? »

Pas de réponse mais le jeune homme eut un frisson lorsqu'il entraperçut le visage du tueur d'auteur. Un sourire sardonique s'était dessiné sur ce dernier. Il s'avança et là, Ichigo comprit. Le soupçon de lucidité qui avait retenu le tueur d'auteur à la raison venait de se briser. Comment ? Il ne le savait pas (mais Nell si). En revanche, une chose était sure : il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne cette fois ci.

**Début du lemon ! Les enfants, je vous avais dit de ne pas lire !**

Grimmjow avança et finit par s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur du rouquin. D'un geste brusque, il empoigna les cheveux d'Ichigo et le renversa à terre. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque la chaise à laquelle il était toujours attaché s'enfonça dans son dos sous l'impact du choc. Le tueur d'auteur saisit les poignets d'Ichigo et les tint fermement au-dessus de sa tête avant de les attacher solidement. Ceci fait, il entreprit de détacher les liens qui enserraient les chevilles du rouquin.

« -Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?! Arrête ! Tu le regretteras ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Sérieusement !

-J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Ichigo se retrouva tiré vers Grimmjow sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La tête contre le mur, à moitié allongé, le jeune homme pria pour une aide quelconque. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la langue du bleuté parcourir toute la longueur de son cou.

« -G-Grimmjow, je suis…Je ne veux… »

Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens pour repousser des assauts de plus en plus insistants. A vrai dire, il possédait encore l'usage de ses pieds alors autant risqué un dernier repoussement. Le jeune homme appuya sur le torse de l'assaillant vainement. Ce dernier attrapa les genoux du rouquin et les écarta brutalement. Il s'y installa de façon à bloquer les éventuels mouvements du rouquin tout en glissant une main dans le pantalon de ce dernier qui en laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« -P-Pas là ! »

Il n'écoutait pas, il n'écoutait plus. Ichigo essaya de le faire lâcher prise en agrippant son poignet de ses mains liées. Cela ne le fit pas bouger, il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre.

« -S-Stop !

-Ne dis-t-on pas que l'on doit toujours finir c'que l'on a commencé ? J'suis complètement d'accord avec c'concept. Hey, _Ichi, _détends-toi. »

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard. Un son rauque sortit soudain de sa bouche entrouverte en suite à l'accélération notoire de la main de Grimmjow sur son sexe qui était désormais à moitié érigé. Le tueur d'auteur paraissait satisfait et entreprit d'enlever le T-Shirt de sa victime. Il tritura les mamelons dressés du rouquin qui gémissait à présent. Puis, plus rien. Ichigo soupira de soulagement et pensant que l'autre avait dû se rendre compte de la situation. Il voulut se redresser mais retomba à terre lorsque quelque chose vint lécher sa verge.

« -Qu'est-ce queblebleble ?! »

Incapable de parler, Ichigo subissait sans doute la meilleure fellation de sa vie même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Grimmjow le prenait en bouche avec l'assurance de quelqu'un ayant beaucoup d'expérience. Il jouait de sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre du jeune homme s'amusant parfois à prendre ses testicules en main. Ichigo, face à ces attaques, ne put que gémir. Il souhaitait que cela se termine tout en ne le souhaitant pas. Qui aurait pu résister à ça de toute façon ? Un liquide pré-éjaculatoire se forma sur la verge d'Ichigo qui n'en avait pratiquement plus rien à faire. Au point où il en était, il n'en était plus à ça près. Son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon glissa le long de ses jambes laissant un libre accès à Grimmjow qui s'en trouva, à son tour, largement excité. Il déboutonna son pantalon et laissa entrevoir son boxer déformé par son érection. Il empoigna leurs deux membres afin de les frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo en eut un spasme de plaisir qu'il regretta. Merde, il était en train de perdre pied, et prendre son pied par la même occasion. Le bleuté vit que le jeune homme succombait au plaisir petit à petit. Il était lui-même au bord de la jouissance.

Le bleuté retourna brutalement Ichigo sur le ventre pour avoir une vue imprenable sur son postérieur. Il en approcha ses doigts et vint caresser l'anneau de chair. Le plus jeune s'étrangla et se déversa dans la main toujours présente du tueur. Ce dernier lécha sensuellement ses doigts avant de les enfoncer soudainement dans l'orifice.

« -Putain ! »

Ichigo avait du mal à contenir la douleur, il serra les dents et se crispa. De lents va-et-vient se firent. Ichigo était au comble de la douleur et supplia Grimmjow d'arrêter. Il serrait ses paumes si fort que ses ongles laissèrent des marques sanguinolentes puis, l'extase. Le bleuté venait de trouver ce qu'on appelait le point P. Satisfait, il retira ses doigts sous les protestations du rouquin et appuya son sexe sur l'entrée anale. Il l'enfonça lentement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprit son souffle et ne bougea pas, attendant que le rouquin s'habitue à sa présence.

« -G-Grimmjow ! C'est…Trop gros ! Haa… !

-Si t'étais moins étroit, ça irait mieux !

-Dis tout de suite que c'est ma faute, crétin !...Tu…tu pourrais bouger… ?

-J'n'attendais qu'ça ! »

S'ensuivit une longue nuit peuplée de gémissements, de sueur et d'éjaculation. Ainsi s'achève notre joyeux bonus !

J'espère avoir su décrire la scène malgré ma gêne constante…Huuuu ! C'était ma première fois (à ne pas sortir de son contexte !) Je re-précise que ceux qui ont été choqués avaient été prévenus au début ! Voilà ! Je vais pouvoir réviser mon contrôle de français ! Yeah ! (je viens de relire le lemon et il est vrai qu'il est assez court, que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Shini-sama…)


	15. Chap15: Numbers

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais Lulubell sort bien du trou de mes chaussettes !

**N/A: **Ouh là là ! Je pensais faire du zèle mais finalement non ! Je m'étais pourtant dit qu'après une semaine de la publication du bonus, je reviendrais avec le 14eme chapitre ! Mais il faut croire que les résolutions et moi, ça fait deux mais bon, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps hein ?! Nan, je blague, j'ai bel et bien du retard –encore et toujours- donc ceux qui ont lu mon profil ont dû se dire « -'Tain ! C't'auteur avait annoncé que le 14e chap sortirait pratiquement en même temps que le bonus ! » Oui, oui, je l'avoue, j'ai marqué ceci dans ma folle jeunesse, oublions le passé et concentrons-nous sur le présent ! Bonne lecture !

Pour la plus blebleble de toutes les blebleble, je lui dédie ce chapitre ! (elle se reconnaitra). Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, je les chéris dans mon disque dur !

**Titre du chapitre** : Numbers

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Schiffer était d'humeur neutre, comme tous les autres jours. Depuis que la guerre du shonen contre le shojo avait débuté, il était resté à la même place, à savoir, dehors.<p>

« -Quels crétins. »

Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que s'ils continuaient cette guerre ridicule, le chiffre d'affaire allait inévitablement baisser ?

« -Hum…Pas sûr… »

Une fenêtre du bureau d'édition vola en éclat sous la force d'une table (encore et toujours). L'éditeur morne jugea qu'il était temps de s'en aller faire un tour dans les environs. Il avait récemment entendu qu'il y avait un petit bar sympa nommé Urahara Bar. Apparemment le dit Urahara y travaillait. Une petite boisson ne lui ferait pas de mal. Son téléphone sonna. Bougre de vermicelles ! En fait, dans cette histoire, Dame Fortune était le véritable méchant, elle jouait de la malchance et l'envoyait à qui voulait être tranquille. Un jour, elle paiera pour ses crimes mais pour l'instant, il fallait laisser couler.

« -Allô… ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est moi.

-…

-…

-… ?

-C'est moi ! Respecte l'instant dramatique Ulquiorra !

-…Aizen-sama ?

-Ah ! Voilà, tu avais deviné en fin de compte !

-…Votre voix résonne, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez aux toilettes…

-Hrmmm, passons. Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que ça commençait à bouger avec Kisuke Urahara. Il faudrait que tu ailles le surveiller, lui et tous les contacts qu'il a. Nnoitra est déjà en action concernant un certain vendeur de supermarché nommé Shinji. Je te laisse faire mais ne t'implique pas, pas pour l'instant. Je te recontacterais si jamais Urahara change d'avis. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Ulquiorra continua à aller vers le bar.

« -Hum…J'aime quand il n'y a aucun changement dans mes prévisions. »

Au bar, près du comptoir, un rouquin enchainait eau sur eau vu que c'était la seule boisson gratuite. Il avait, on ne sait comment, réussi à s'échapper de l'étreinte du tueur d'auteur qui s'était de nouveau mis en mode « qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? ». Il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner parce que c'était quand même la deuxième fois que ça se produisait. Ce sera quoi la prochaine étape ? Un viol ? Ichigo en eut une crise d'urticaire.

« -Lulubell n'est pas ici ?

-Nope, mais toi Kurosaki-san, ça faisait longtemps non ? demanda Urahara.

-Hum hum…Ouais, il faut dire que j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes. A cause de Lulubell…

-Ah, oui, elle m'en a parlé. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle partait tout arranger.

-Mmm…

-Un autre verre ?

-Oui, merci.

-…Ichigo Kurosaki ? » souffla une voix étrangement morne.

Ulquiorra venait d'arriver et avait immédiatement remarqué le rouquin en compagnie de la cible. Quel lien pouvaient-ils avoir ? Et s'ils étaient complices ? Peut-être que le jeune homme avait été engagé par Urahara afin de contrecarrer les plans de son mait…*euh*…De son patron. Intéressant tout ça…Enfin, il s'en fichait mais c'était intéressant tout de même…pour son patron.

« -Euh…Ulquiorra ?

-C'est bien vous à ce que je vois…Je vais partir.

-… »

L'éditeur sortit et appela aussitôt Aizen.

« Aizen-sama ?

-GNNNNNNNAAAAaaaaaaaaaah ! Ouf… Oui Ulquiorra ?

-J'ai du nouveau. Ichigo Kurosaki est dans le coup, Urahara a dû l'engager pour vous empêcher d'obtenir la permission de construire un deuxième cabinet dans les bureaux.

-QUOI ? Je n'ai plus le choix*…J'appelle tous les Numbers.

-Aizen-sama…Grimmjow Jaggerjack a déjà été employé en tant que tueur d'auteur.

-Ça ne fait rien, nous nous passerons de ses services.

-Très bien. Je dois aussi vous avertir que Barragan ne voudra certainement pas venir. Il assiste à la naissance de son arrière-petite-fille.

-Oh ! Je lui souhaite tous mes vœux !

-Et je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'Aaroniero Arruruerie et Yammy Rialgo ne pourront pas non plus être présents.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, ils ont été invités pour la naissance de l'arrière-petite-fille de Barragan.

-Et…Nous ? (Parce que sérieux, si Yammy a été invité je ne vois pas comment on n'aurait pas pu l'être…)

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation contrairement aux deux autres.

-Moi non plus…Quel salopiaud !

-Hum…

-Bien, rendez-vous chez Kurosaki Ichigo demain, à 16h00.

-D'accord, Aizen-sama. »

L'éditeur raccrocha et se dit que, comme il n'avait, momentanément, plus de boulot à cause de la guerre, il allait faire un tour au supermarché.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo buvait toujours au bar.

« -Tu sais quoi, Urahara ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de vraiment horrible va m'arriver demain, à l'heure du goûter…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça persiste…

-Allons, tu te fais des idées. Bois un autre verre !

-C'est déjà mon 7ème… »

Plus loin, dans les bureaux d'édition, dans les toilettes des bureaux d'édition plus précisément, Aizen raccrochait. Alors comme ça, Ichigo Kurosaki était de mèche avec Urahara ? Il allait amèrement regretter de s'être allié avec lui. Les Numbers allait lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur patience et leur vertu. Les Numbers étaient un groupe de personnes douteuses qui s'amusaient à se tatouer des nombres sur une partie de leur corps. Bon, jusque-là, on dirait une secte de dingues mais bon, continuons. Ces personnes étaient passées maître dans l'art des entreprises délictueuses et autres arnaques. Chacune avait d'ailleurs sa propre manière de faire céder un opposant :

Le numéro 10**, Yammi Rialgo arnaquait ses clients par son courroux dévastateur. Il les insultait tellement qu'ils finissaient par craquer au bout de quelques jours. Bien sûr, Yammi les harcelait également par téléphone, il sonnait tout le temps à la porte, etc…Tiens, en y pensant, il pourrait très bien être un autre stalker de la rue Pissenlit.

Le numéro 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie dépossédait ses clients de tous les biens qu'ils avaient amassés. C'est d'ailleurs le seul Numbers à être intéressé par l'argent puisque les autres préfèrent détruire complètement la cible (comme un certain Grimmjow).

Le numéro 8, Szayel-Aporro Grantz, ne souhaitait que vendre des parties du corps de la cible. (Et il y arrivait une fois sur deux. On ne préfère pas savoir comment il fait…)

Zomarie Le Roux, le numéro 7, soulait ses victimes avant de falsifier des documents officiels pour les ruiner.

Le numéro 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a déjà démontré qu'il voulait détruire l'identité de la personne. (Malheureusement, on dirait que c'est son propre cerveau qui est en train de se détruire en ce moment.)

Nnoitra Jiruga, le 5, avait la satisfaction de détruire exclusivement les femmes. Il était d'une nature profondément misogyne.

Le 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer, que l'on connait comme éditeur seinen, n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire du mal à quelqu'un, il exécutait simplement les ordres d'Aizen sans poser de questions.

Le numéro 3, Tia Harribel avait été une excellente Numbers mais elle avait récemment abandonné sa fonction et plus personne n'avait réussi à la contacter. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle s'était exilée sur une île sauvage pour être en osmose avec la faune et la flore.

Barragan Luisenbarne, le 2, arnaquait les gens en utilisant la vieille méthode de yakuza qui consistait à se faire bousculer par quelqu'un et faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose de cassé et ainsi demander réparation.

Enfin, le premier, numéro uno, Coyote Stark, brisait les liens entre les gens afin que la personne se sente seul et accorde sa confiance au premier venu (à savoir, l'arnaqueur).***

Aizen se frotta les mains et les fesses avant de tirer la chasse d'eau. Comme tout le monde le sait, lorsqu'Aizen sort des toilettes, un bébé a la colique à l'autre bout du pays. Il arpenta le couloir dévasté et où l'on pouvait apercevoir un jonchement de cadavres de tables et de chaises. Qu'importe, du moment que les W.C soient épargnés. L'homme remarqua l'imprimeur dans un coin de couloir qui serrait une caméra dans ses mains.

« -Ah, Gin, pile quand je ne pensais absolument pas à toi ! Tu as l'art d'apparaître aux moments les plus chiants !

-Venant de vous, je le prends comme un compliment.

-Fais donc cher ami. Kira-kun est-il mûr pour LE projet ?

-Pratiquement oui.

-Fort bien. De mon côté, Hinamori-kun est déjà prête.

-Héhé, mais concernant Abaraï-san ?

-Tss, nous savions dès le début qu'il serait un électron libre. Qu'importe, laissons-le de côté. Pour le moment, envoie Kira-kun en reconnaissance au 5 rue des Pissenlits. Dis-lui de surveiller Ichigo Kurosaki et de nous rapporter tous ses faits et gestes. Il faut que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée des Numbers (disponibles) demain.

-J'ai compris, mais, au sujet d'Hinamori-san ?

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, à quoi sert-elle au juste ?

-Hum. »

Aizen sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

« -Ah ! C'est pour voir si Urahara résistera à son charme…

-Inexistant.

-Et s'il succombe, ce sera plus facile de le coincer, continua Aizen sans se préoccuper de l'interruption.

-Ah là là, je parie que vous venez d'élaborer ce plan.

-Que nenni, ne me surnomme-t-on pas le « Dieu stratège » ? »

Gin ne préféra pas répondre et s'excusa auprès d'Aizen en lui annonçant qu'il devait faire quelques montages vidéo.

De son côté, Lulubell, avait pris le chemin de la boutique Urahara flowers chemises. Elle avait été bien avisée de ne pas être allée au bar vu que le rouquin y était en ce moment. La jeune femme s'installa à la caisse sous le regard neutre d'un grand mexicain (qui, rappelons-le, avait eu une promotion récemment.)

« -Ah…Jeune homme, vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connaît pas non plus. Alors, écoutez mes problèmes !

-...

-Bien, mon assistant a une relation intime avec son tortionnaire depuis quelques jours je crois.

-…

-Seulement, je n'ose pas revenir dans mon appartement depuis les avoir vu en pleine action. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois passer en coup de vent pour leur souhaiter bonne chance ou bien dois-je me tenir à l'écart ? Ah, la vie est si dure !

-…

-Le problème est que je ne retrouverais surement jamais un assistant comme Ichigo. Il était jovial (quand je travaillais bien), il était doux (sauf quand je ne travaillais pas), il avait de l'humour (qu'il perdait quand j'étais en retard sur mes planches) et il acceptait tout (surtout le salaire minable que je lui versais…Mon dieu, je suis un monstre…)

-…aucun problème…

-Oui, vous avez raison jeune homme, il est temps que j'aille de l'avant ! Je refuse de ne pas dire à Ichigo à quel point je suis heureuse qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un à cause de ma phobie envers le tueur d'auteur ! Je vais de ce pas lui dire ce que je pense ! »

Lulubell sortit de la boutique en sifflant et en balançant ses bras énergiquement.

« -…Elle n'a rien acheté… », déclara Chad en soupirant. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'une fille daignera acheter une chemise dans la boutique (essentiellement réservée à un public masculin).

La journée se déroula sans problèmes ni retournements de situation. Enfin si l'on excepte le fait qu'un véritable complot se soit mis en place pour le lendemain à 16h00 dans un appartement miteux. Ichigo, inconscient de ce qui allait se produire (à part son léger frisson qui tentait de l'avertir) avait de nouveau était tortionné par son bourreau dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, Urahara avait disparu de son bar et l'avait laissé au soin d'une brunette, Ulquiorra avait lui aussi disparu de la circulation, Kira était depuis peu en mission de reconnaissance au 5 rue Pissenlit faisant tout ce que lui avait demandé Gin (il avait eu peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait refusé), Lulubell avait croisé Renji sur le chemin qui la conduisait à son immeuble et, de fil en aiguille, elle l'avait invité à aller boire un petit coup, oubliant par la même occasion ses vœux de bonheur pour son assistant.

Tout était en place. Demain sera une journée de bataille opposant Ichigo à Dame Fortune et également le shojo contre le shonen (mais ça avait déjà commencé ça.).

Il était près de 23H lorsqu'une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité d'une ruelle pour rejoindre le parking d'Urahara Shop. L'homme au teint cadavérique jeta un regard morne afin d'éviter toute filature. Ne constatant rien, il reprit son chemin jusqu'à une voiture.

« -Hey, Ulquiorra, t'as du retard !

-…Où est Aaroniero ?

-Tchh ! Celui-là ? Il ne mériterait même pas d'être dans nôtre élite ! ricana le Number 5

-…Où est-il ?

- Tchh, répéta Nnoitra en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, franchement, on n'en a rien à foutre ! Tiens, ça me fait penser que le gars, là…Comment qu'il s'appelait… ? Ah, Shinji Hirako, il ne va pas fouiller dans nos affaires pendant un certain temps je pense !

-Bien, répondit Ulquiorra, nous ne serons pas nombreux sur cette affaire à ce que je vois. »

Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête. En effet, ils étaient peu nombreux mais leurs chances d'échouer étaient quasiment nulles surtout face à un seul gamin. De plus, Grimmjow était sur place. L'affaire ne durera que quelques secondes, le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de ligoter la cible.

Ulquiorra leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain, à 15H50, en face de l'immeuble visé. Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent sans un mot. Une fois que l'élite disparut de son champ de vision, le Number 4 se retourna et s'adressa à quelqu'un :

« -Toi, sors de là. »

Un homme se releva de sa cachette et se gratta la tête tout en souriant.

« -Héhé, tu m'avais repéré depuis quand ?

-Depuis le début. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas Urahara. Va-t'en.

-Ohoh, au contraire, je crois que je suis complètement impliqué, répliqua-t-il en ramenant son bob sur ses yeux.

-Je ne me répèterai pas. Va-t'en.

-Qui va être kidnappé dis-moi ? »

Ulquiorra regarda l'homme sans dire un mot. Le blond était plutôt futé. Pendant l'échange, aucun des Numbers n'avaient évoqué le futur kidnapping du rouquin. Et lui, il venait de le deviner. C'était impressionnant tout de même.

« -Répond, lui ordonna Urahara en le saisissant par le col.

-Je n'ai rien à dire. Tu n'es pas mon patron. Sur ce. »

Le brun lui asséna un coup qui fit momentanément perdre connaissance le marchand. Profitant de ce répit, l'homme s'en alla en se fondant dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Urahara reprit conscience en se massant le cou afin que sa circulation reprenne. Il remit son bob qui était tombé par terre.

« -Une chose est sure désormais, quelqu'un va être enlevé à cause de moi. Qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ? Et surtout, qui pourrait être aussi bas et mesquin pour faire ça ? »

Le blond réfléchit un instant et soudain, ce fut le déclic. Mais oui, il connaissait quelqu'un comme ça, il lui avait même parlé à deux reprises à propos d'une histoire de chiottes. Aizen. Il fallait qu'il informe quelqu'un de ses hypothèses.

« -Oh, mince, qui pourrait-être enlevé bon sang !? »

Urahara avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas qui. Il songea à ses employés. Ils pouvaient servir en tant qu'otages (à part la rousse). Ou alors, on avait kidnappé une personne qui connaissait ses secrets de vente et on essayait de le faire parler. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi le Number 4 ne l'avait pas capturé sur le champ.

« -De toute façon, je suis en mauvaise posture. Il faut que je parle à Shinji, immédiatement. »

Il composa rapidement le numéro du vendeur mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Urahara eut un mauvais pressentiment et s'empressa d'aller chez Shinji. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à son appartement : le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa lèvre et de nombreux bleus s'étalaient sur son visage. Son bras semblait mal en point vu le gonflement que le blond venait de remarquer. Il supposa que ce n'était pas une fracture mais plutôt une foulure. Le marchant décida de faire la chose la plus illogique en pareilles situations : il gifla violemment le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ce qui ne tarda pas.

« -Que.. ?!

-Shinji, c'est moi, Urahara.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? Outch !

-Ne bouge pas, tu as peut-être quelque chose à la jambe aussi.

-Hein ? Ah ! Je me rappelle ! Ce type complètement zarb' il m'a cassé la gueule !

-Oui, oui.

-Eh…Attend, pourquoi t'as pas appelé les secours ?

-On en reparlera. Ton agresseur a-t-il mentionné un nom ? N'importe quoi ?

-…Il se passe quoi au juste ?

-Rien de grave voyons.

-…, Shinji secoua la tête sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement pas de réponses. Ouais, il a dit un truc. Quelque chose dans le genre : Je t'éclate et ensuite j'éclate le rouquin ! Hmm, ouais, il n'est pas très malin de révéler ses informations comme ça.

« -Mon dieu ! Merci Shinji, il faut que je file, ne t'inquiètes pas, demain, les secours finiront bien par te voir !

-QUOI ?! Tu me laisses là !? »

Urahara partit en quatrième vitesse sous les vociférations de Shinji. Il espérait qu'une certaine cliente serait dans le bar à cette heure.

Il le souhaitait vaiment.

* * *

><p>* Ah ! Le retour de la phrase épique !<p>

**Je n'ai pas fait numéro 0 parce que, franchement, j'ai absolument rien pigé sur la resurrecion de Yammi et en plus, penser qu'il est plus fort que Grimmjow me hérisse le poil donc il reste en 10ème.

***Mazette, on dirait un compte à rebours…

**Note de l'auteur** : Aujourd'hui, j'ai rêvé d'un panda qui venait casser la télé…Mauvais présage ? Enfin bref, je vais (vainement) tenté de publier vite mais encore une fois, je ne promets rien…Mais j'essaierais vraiment !

Reviews:

Le scotch-kun: Oui! Enfin quelqu'un qui a osé chanter! Merci!

Shashiin:Ohoh! On est toutes un peu perverses!

karin:Merci^^

ayu: Huhu, merci! (et pour info, le contrôle s'est bien passé)

sherlock mdr: J'imagine qu'il serait plus alléchant avec une petite touche de poivre^^ Merci pour le commentaire!


	16. Chap16: Le goûter de la machance

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais Lulubell sort bien du trou de mes chaussettes !

**N/A** : Tous ceux qui ont lu attentivement le chapitre précédent auront pu remarquer l'erreur que j'ai faite à propos des numbers^^Ulquiorra est censé demandé le pourquoi de l'absence d'un des numbers sauf que ce ne peut pas être Aaroniero puisqu'il est à la naissance de l'arrière-petite-fille de Barragan et qu'il le savait. C'est en fait Zomarie le Roux qui aurait dû être là mais qui ne l'était pas, voilà, il y sûrement d'autres incohérences mais j'arrive pas à les voir, désolée à l'avance ! Ah oui, le bonus est vraiment un bonus, il ne s'intègre pas à l'histoire ! (Désolée pour les faux-espoirs^^)

**Titre du chapitre** : Goûter de la malchance

* * *

><p>Urahara traversa la ville à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire possible venant de lui (oui parce qu'il prenait toujours le temps de regarder autour de lui.). Il entra en trombe dans son bar et reprit un moment son souffle en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la clientèle mais aucune tignasse brune n'attira son attention. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Lulubell ne stationnait pas dans le coin. C'était bien le moment.<p>

« -Où pourrait-elle être ? » se questionna Urahara tout en courant vers d'autres endroits où la jeune femme aurait pu être.

L'adrénaline l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le rouquin allait avoir de graves problèmes. A cause de lui.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Rien de bien inquiétant si on comparait ça avec la migraine du diable qui l'avait empêché de dormir il y avait trois semaines. Ah…Ça paraissait si loin maintenant.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

« -'Tain ! Faudrait pas qu'il me casse des trucs ce squatteur ! »

Passablement énervé, Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Indésirable avec un « i » majuscule.

« -C'est pas bientôt fini de faire du bru….IIIIIH ! »

Le rouquin sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il était rentré. Il vira au rouge d'une part parce qu'il avait crié comme une fillette et d'autre part parce que ce qu'il venait de voir ne semblait pas très décent. Le schtroumpf avait mis son réveil…Gloups.

« -…Eh, mais…C'est MON réveil ! » réalisa-t-il.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau la porte avec violence.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec mon réveil à un endroit aussi inapproprié ?!

-Quoi ? T'as un problème fraise de mes deux ?

-Ouais. Ouais ! J'ai un sacré gros problème ! Et tu veux savoir ? C'est toi ! Depuis le début tu fais que causer des emmerdes ! (Et relâche mon réveil)

-C'est toi qui les cherche, gamin ! »

Grimmjow reposa le réveil sur la table de nuit (pour ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'avait bien pu voir Ichigo c'est très simple : Il est rentré au moment où Grimmjow venait de balancer un grand coup sur le pauvre appareil et avait voulu le faire remarcher en appuyant sur des boutons au hasard. Il se trouve que malencontreusement, le bleuté ait mis le réveil un peu trop près de son entre-jambe et que cela fut porté à confusion pour notre pauvre héros) et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« -Je te préviens, Grimmjow, si tu me touches encore une fois, je t'explose l'estomac. (Car oui, les sourires narquois, c'est une annonce de viol, c'est bien connu.)

-Tiens, t'm'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? T'sais que tu me fais aussi peur qu'une graine de fraise ?

-… »

Vraiment spirituel, pensa le rouquin.

Il s'approcha du tueur d'auteur en comptant bien lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il brandit son doigt devant le visage du bleuté qui en loucha avant de se reconcentrer sur Ichigo.

« -Premièrement, tiens ! commença le jeune homme en lui balançant un paquet de feuilles reliées, j'ai fini mon travail.

-Quoi ? Je rêve, t'as vraiment terminé ?! »

Grimmjow rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Un rire assez bizarre, Ichigo en convenait. C'était une sorte de mélange de grincement de dents ou de porte mal huilée, au choix, et d'une chasse d'eau. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais ri jusque-là sinon le roux aurait déjà pris la fuite sans demander son reste.

« -Hinhinhin, ouhouhouh, j'en pleure !

-…Euh…

-C'est bon, avoue que c'était marrant. Ouhouhouh, j'aurais dû filmer ça, rajouta le bleuté pour lui-même.

-Je…Euh…

-Arrête de m'regarder gamin ou j'te crève les deux yeux.

-Ça c'était clair. »

Grimmjow jeta les feuilles sur la table sous le regard indigné du jeune homme.

« -Continue. Qu'est-ce que t'avais à ajouter ?

-Hum…Eh bien…Ah ! Deuxièmement, qui découle du premièrement, j'ai fini le chapitre.

-C'est plus marrant t'sais.

-Tu pars maintenant.

-Oh là non, j'crois pas.

-Pourtant, t'as fini ton travail ici.

-Je pars quand j'veux, si j'ai envie, j'reste.

-'foiré…grogna Ichigo.

-Et puis, comme ça, t'auras beaucoup plus de temps libre n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est quoi c'te constatation. J'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend là…

-Voyons, on pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. Dans la chambre par exemple.

-Iiierk ! Espèce d'obsédé ! s'écria Ichigo en ramenant ses bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger. (Eh z'y vas, beau jeune homme, tu nous fais quoi là ? Ta vierge effarouchée ? Wesh.)

-T'es vraiment…trop excitant.

-Hé… ? J'espère n'avoir pas entendu ce que j'ai entendu. Bref, laisse-moi te raccompagner à la porte cher indésirable ! »

Le rouquin poussa Grimmjow vers la sortie, ignorant ses remarques grossières et perverses. Il ferma la porte violemment et se laissa choir au sol en poussant le plus gros soupir de soulagement connu jusqu'alors. Il remarqua soudain dans le coin de la pièce le chapitre qu'il venait de finir. Il le prit, ouvrit la porte de nouveau et ne fut guère étonné de voir toujours le bleuté qui, visiblement, avait l'intention de défoncer la porte.

« -J'aimerais que t'aille porter ça aux bureaux d'édition. C'est quand même ton travail à la base… »

Grimmjow le regarda avant de finalement prendre le paquet que le roux lui tendait.

« -T'sais quoi ? J'me suis bien diverti. Mais, j'repartirais pas avant d'avoir expérimenté quelque chose. »

Le bleuté balança (de nouveau) les feuilles par terre et attrapa le visage d'Ichigo (pour la énième fois). Il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche d'Ichigo afin de chercher sa jumelle. Il finit par la trouver et la titilla. Grimmjow descendit la main qui ne tenait pas la nuque du jeune homme jusqu'aux reins de ce dernier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit qu'Ichigo répondait favorablement au baiser. Le jeune homme se frottait contre lui ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter complètement le tueur. Il en voulut plus mais juste à ce moment-là, Ichigo recula pour retourner dans son appartement.

« -Après mûre réflexion, le seul moyen de te faire chier c'est de te frustrer. Allez, bon vent ! »

Ichigo ferma la porte (et il n'oublia pas de placer un meuble devant au cas où, l'autre enragé aurait de nouveau l'idée de tenter de faire voler sa porte) et étira un sourire victorieux. Cela lui avait couté un baiser mais quand on en avait déjà perdu deux, on s'en fichait un peu.

Grimmjow, de son côté était légèrement indisposé. Comment ce gosse (de 21ans déjà) avait-il osé lui faire ce coup-là ?

« -Oy ! Kurosaki !vociféra t-il, j'tannerais la peau d'ton cul ! »

Il essaya d'enfoncer la porte mais, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de céder, il en conclut que le rouquin avait été prévoyant et avait dû la bloquer avec un meuble quelconque. C'est qu'il était malin le bougre. Juste par fierté, Grimmjow balança son pied dans la porte. Il se résigna ensuite à partir tout en lançant un regard méprisant au tas de feuilles. Il partit, la rage au ventre et la frustration dans le pantalon.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lulubell (coucou c'est moi !) étanchait sa soif à côté d'un ananas rouge dans le Urahara bar. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, elle avait été surprise de ne pas voir le patron. Puis elle s'est dit qu'il devait sûrement être occupé. Après tout, il était le directeur d'une presque multinationale.

« -Renji, je te serais à jamais reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans les bureaux Genryusai. J'y suis allée, comme tu dois déjà le savoir, et c'était vraiment l'enfer. Quand j'étais petite, je n'arrivais jamais à me représenter des champs de bataille, je crois que j'en suis désormais capable. Du coup, tu ne vas plus travailler ?

- Maaaaaaaa, franchement, je n'ai absolument pas envie de retourner là-bas.

-Comme je te comprends mon cher ami. »

Dans un ensemble parfait, ils burent le contenu de leur verre, et en commandèrent d'autres.

« -Tu sais quoi Renji ? J'y pense depuis un moment déjà. Je crois que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond depuis quelques temps.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, tout d'abord, cette guerre n'a commencé que peu de temps après l'arrivée du tueur d'auteur chez moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que les événements se soient enchaînés aussi vite ?

-Mais il n'y a pas de rapport entre les deux non ?

-Si, tout est lié ! Je parie que quelque chose se trame dans les bureaux d'édition.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais t'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances Lulubell.

-Si…Gin Ichimaru est super étrange. Je parie qu'il veut prendre le pouvoir du vieux !

-Gin Ichimaru ? L'imprimeur ? Prendre la place de Yamamoto ? Enfin, sois pas ridicule !

-…Je t'assure qu'il est bizarre ! (depuis que je l'ai vu avec Kira Izuru dans ce sous-sol)

-Bon, je dois avouer que ta théorie du complot est probable quand on connaît ce renard.

-Ah ! Alors, tu me suis ? On va découvrir plein de choses ! C'est super excitant !

-…Dis-moi, comme tu n'as plus de chez toi et de travail, tu chercherais pas à avoir des sensations fortes ?

-Mais non ! Allez, en voiture Simone ! Serre les fesses et c'est parti ! »

Lulubell courut en direction des bureaux, suivie par Renji qui balança l'argent des consommations à Tessaï.

« -Grmmml, ces jeunes, tous pareils. Ils pourraient dire : « Oh merci ami Tessaï, de nous avoir offrir à boire, tiens, un pourboire ! »Mais non, c'est je me barre en te jetant l'argent pour que tu le ramasses comme un chien… »

30 minutes passèrent avant qu'Urahara ne revienne dans le bar, épuisé.

« -Patron ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Oh, Tessaï, je crains que j'aie failli. Je n'ai pas pu retrouver Lulubell-san. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas régler les choses par moi-même, enfin !

-Lulubell ? Elle est partie il y a une demi-heure.

-Quoi ?! Où ?

-Hum…Elle parlait d'une sorte de complot avec un autre type dans les bureaux d'édition je crois.

-… (Aurait-elle découvert qu'Aizen était derrière toute cette sombre machination ?) Je vois. Je vais aller chez Kurosaki-san et l'avertir du danger qu'il risque. J'espère sincèrement que les Numbers ne soient pas encore arrivés ! »

Urahara partit et ne remarqua pas la silhouette encapuchonnée au fond du bar. Cette dernière sourit et suivit le patron jusqu'au 5 rue des Pissenlits. Elle se cacha ensuite dans l'ombre afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

De son côté, Urahara grimpa jusqu'au premier étage et toqua à la porte de l'appartement d'Ichigo. Une voix exaspérée lui répondit :

« -Va bouffer ta merde sale chieur ! »

Urahara fut d'abord surpris puis, réalisant que le rouquin avait dû se tromper de personne, il insista :

« -Kurosaki-san, c'est moi, Kisuke Urahara. Il faut que tu m'ouvres tout de suite. »

Une tête apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« -Urahara-san ?

-C'est important, tu me laisses entrer ?

-Oh, oui bien sûr, s'excusa Ichigo en s'écartant pour le laissez passer. (Il avait, au préalable déplacé le meuble qui était devant la porte pour éviter une quelconque intrusion forcée.) Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »

Urahara s'installa sur un siège et regarda Ichigo d'un air sombre.

« -Ce que je vais t'annoncer ne va pas te satisfaire.

-Oh, vous savez, après le tueur d'auteur, rien ne peut m'arriver de pire.

-Tu te trompes Kurosaki-san. Sais-tu qui sont les Numbers ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas. Des tueurs à la solde de Chronos ?*

-Non, ce sont des tueurs en effet, mais qui travaillent pour Aizen.

-Le responsable des ventes ? Allons, vous me faites marcher, il n'a pas la tête de l'emploi !

-…Dès qu'il enlève ses lunettes crois-moi, il n'est plus le même homme.

-…Bon, d'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils te prennent pour cible parce qu'ils pensent que tu es mon collaborateur.

-QUOI ?! Mais, je ne suis qu'un assistant ! Pourquoi les gens sont-ils aussi bêtes !?

-Le mal est fait, ils vont essayer de me faire pression en t'utilisant. Sache que ce ne sont pas des tendres.

-Mais vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que je ne suis pas vôtre associé !

-…Fufufu, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

-Non mais vous vous croyez où là ? Sale miteux ! Arrangez moi cette affaire ou c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous livrer à ces Numbers de mes 13** !

-Du calme Kurosaki-san. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont frapper. Je n'ai pas pu entendre toute leur conversation. C'est pour ça que je vais rester ici, au cas où.

-Grmml, d'accord, mais c'est vous qui faites la cuisine. »

Urahara sourit et se leva pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Ichigo, quant à lui, se demandait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi sur lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Bon d'accord il torturait Lulubell mais c'était pour la bonne cause et puis, en plus, il aidait les mamies à traverser les routes. Ça se trouve, on le punissait parce qu'il devait avoir un jumeau qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'on le prenait pour lui et qu'on lui associait toutes ses mauvaises actions!

Juste à ce moment-là, un jeune homme nommé Hichigo Shirosaki se gratta la narine en espérant trouver des trésors encore cachés tout en se demandant s'il avait bien fait de se teindre les cheveux en blanc. En effet, sa couleur était trop proche de son teint livide à force de passer ses journées sur l'ordinateur à jouer à Harry Potter et à tenter d'endormir ce stupide chien à trois têtes.

Ichigo se vit ramener dans la réalité par un bruit de fin du monde. Urahara venait de balancer une lampe dans Catherine (mais si, vous vous rappelez ? La télé ! Il ne s'est pas résolu à la jeter !)

« -Mais enfin, que faites-vous !? CATHERINE !

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne trouvais rien à faire alors quand j'ai vu l'impact déjà présent dans cette télé, je me suis dit que ce devait être un nouveau jeu.

-Faut vraiment être complètement malade pour penser à ça ! Ne touchez plus à rien ! »

Urahara leva les deux mains et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce avec le sourire. Ichigo se dit que si ces Numbers ne venaient pas l'achever, ce serait le miséreux qui le ferait.

Au même moment, en un autre lieu, deux personnes pénétraient dans un immeuble où régnait le chaos. Vous l'aurez compris : Lulubell et Renji était en mission infiltration aux bureaux d'édition.

« -Renji, t'as le plan ? chuchota la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin, je travaille ici tu te rappelles ?

-Au temps pour moi, j'avais oublié.

-Il t'en faut peu, soupira-t-il.

-Chuuut ! Attention, cache-toi ! »

Lulubell appuya sur la tête de son camarade pour ne pas se faire remarquer du grand guerrier renard qui venait de passer.

« -C'est Komamura-sensei !

-C'était ton prof ?

-Nan, mais j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça. Ça me rappelle mon enfance quand je pouvais jouer à lancer des boulettes de papier à Kira.

-Kira…Izuru ?

-Oui oui, c'est bien lui.

-Euh, c'était ton ami ?

-Il l'est toujours hein, ha…haha… (pitié Izuru, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé dans les pattes d'Ichimaru !)

-Il faut que je t'avoue un truc Renji…Je…J'ai vu Kira-san lorsque je suis allée voir le vioque et…Il était avec l'imprimeur…Attaché…à un mur.

-Quoi ?!

-Et presque à poil, j'ai rien pu faire je te jure que j'ai essayé de le délivrer mais sans résultats ! (pitié Kira-san, on ne se connaissait pas vraiment, mais pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé dans les pattes de ce sado-maso !)

-Bon écoute, on règlera ça une autre fois hein ? Le plus important c'est d'attraper l'imprimeur et de la faire avouer publiquement ses méfaits et son harcèlement sexuel sur Kira !

-Je te suis camarade Renji ! »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à avancer dans le couloir tout en se cachant pour éviter les projectiles. (nda : En fait, leur but change en fonction de leurs émotions là ?) Lulubell finit par reconnaître la porte où le sénile avait élu domicile et savait par conséquent, où était la porte cachée qu'elle avait emprunté à la suite de l'imprimeur. Elle l'indiqua à Renji et, après un consentement silencieux, ils l'ouvrirent. La jeune femme, la première fois qu'elle était venue, n'avait pas fait attention à la pièce. Ça ressemblait à une cave où l'humidité était omniprésente. Une petite ampoule nue était suspendue au plafond. Les vestiges des chaînes qui avaient retenues Kira étaient toujours là, accrochés aux parois de pierre.

Lulubell frissonna et fut rassurée que Renji soit à côté d'elle. Certes, il frémissait aussi mais quitte à avoir peur, autant être deux. C'était plus réconfortant.

« -Oh !

-Hein !?Quoi ? Questcequispasse !? s'exclama Renji en sursautant.

-Là, un bout de papier, c'est peut-être un indice non ?

-Euh, ça me paraît un peu trop évident mais bon, jetons-y un coup d'œil.

-J'arrive pas à bien voir, La douc…douceur ou douleur, je sais pas, voir tes yeux, euh…am…amour, continua la jeune femme,…dis-le moi…Tu vas t'en…t'en prendre euh…plein la fraise…La fraise ?

-C'est tout ? C'est pas un indice ça ! Ça doit être les post-it cochons qu'Ichimaru envoie de temps en temps à Kira !

-Ouais peut-être mais regarde, il y a marqué « la fraise » ! C'est peut-être un surnom pour désigner quelqu'un, et qui de mieux qu'Ichigo pourrait correspondre !?

-Mais, c'est peut-être une coïncidence ! Il voulait sûrement parler de confiture de fraises !

-Non, c'est forcément un complot visant mon assistant. Mais dans quel but… ?Telle est la question. »

Renji jeta un regard sceptique à la jeune femme et, n'ayant lui non plus rien à faire, décida d'élucider ce mystère même s'il se doutait que l'imagination un peu tordue de l'auteur ne les mènerait nulle part.

Plus tard dans la journée, à 15h56 précisément, un groupe s'était rassemblé devant la porte du 5 rue des Pissenlits. Bizarrement, malgré leur apparence extravagante (y en a quand même un qui se balade avec une parabole…), personne ne semblait les remarquer. Ulquiorra s'avança et tapa le code d'accès afin d'entrer : il l'avait recueilli du chien blond de l'imprimeur. L'éditeur s'introduisit dans le hall suivi de ses acolytes. Ils montèrent les escaliers, Ulquiorra demanda l'heure à voix basse, attendit quelques secondes et lorsque 16h00 pile s'afficha sur la montre de Nnoitra, il ordonna à Szayel de défoncer la porte. Ce dernier ne fit d'ailleurs pas que la défoncer, il l'explosa.

Les Numbers entrèrent et, tel un mauvais film de Power rangers, Szayel déclara :

« Ohoh ! On est les Numbers, et, qui que tu sois, on va t'exploser la binette ! »

Cette réplique fut accompagnée d'une magnifique pose de combat digne des années disco. Le Number 8 fut d'ailleurs le seul à avoir pris la posture.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, un rouquin regardait, sous le choc, les débris de la porte fraichement sautée. Il eut une larme, une seule. Puis il se redressa et, haineusement, il jaugea les intrus.

« -Vous, enfoirés, vous allez tâter de ma colère divine ! »

Ichigo bondit en avant.

* * *

><p>* et **: Référence à Black Cat dont les chronos numbers sont au nombre de 13<p>

**N/A**: Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un peu longtemps à poster ce chapitre...Diantre, au moins je l'ai fait en décembre! Wouhou!

Merci à toutes vos reviews, elles me soutiennent continuellement et ça, ça vaut tous les dinosaures du monde!


	17. Chap17: Le goûter de la malchance 2

**Disclaimer**: Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais Lulubell sort bien du trou de mes chaussettes !

**N/A** : Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mis la fin du chapitre précédent au cas où. (Oui, en fait, c'était surtout pour me rappeler de ce que j'avais fait en fait.)

**Titre du chapitre** : Goûter de la malchance 2

* * *

><p><em>Rappel : A l'autre bout de la pièce, un rouquin regardait, sous le choc, les débris de la porte fraichement sautée. Il eut une larme, une seule. Puis il se redressa et, haineusement, il jaugea les intrus.<br>« -Vous, enfoirés, vous allez tâter de ma colère divine ! »  
>Ichigo bondit en avant.<em>

Urahara, toujours dans la pièce, déploya son éventail et ricana devant la scène. Apparemment, les Numbers n'avaient pas dû prévoir qu'Ichigo allait réagir à leur intervention. Le rouquin, enragé à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa porte, était en train de massacrer les Numbers. Pris au dépourvus, ils n'assimilèrent pas tout de suite ce qui se produisait. Puis, Ulquiorra prit la situation en main. Avec une grâce reflétant sa personnalité, il asséna sur la tête du jeune homme, un coup de pied digne d'un démolisseur de l'extrême.

Urahara décida d'intervenir :

« -Oh là, dites-moi messieurs et mesdames, rajouta-t-il en fixant Nnoitra qui grogna et Szayel qui agita la main tout en disant ' Mais je vous en prie mon brave. ' Ne serait-il pas plus courtois de discuter aimablement ?

-Qu'as-tu en tête Kisuke Urahara… ?

-Oh, voyons mon cher numéro 4 ! Me crois-tu fourbe ? questionna le gérant en repliant son éventail. Parlons en bonne condition !

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Emmenez l'auteur.

-Je l'ferais avec plaisir. »

Urahara et Ulquiorra restèrent momentanément interdits (enfin, ça change pas trop pour Ulquiorra) devant la scène.

Tous les Numbers étaient à terre. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que Nnoitra et Szayel étaient à terre car Stark (oui oui, il était là) était en train de fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche d'un petit truc à grignoter (il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de kinder et en conclut que la voisine avait dû passer).

Grimmjow se tenait fièrement dans l'entrée et tenait Ichigo par les cheveux.

« -T'croyais qu'on pouvait m'évincer comme ça ? J'avais bien raison, c'est pas du maquillage qui coule de tes yeux, c'est d'la merde ! »

Ulquiorra soupira et Urahara soupçonna que cette conversation devait être assez fréquente.

« -Ecoutez, c'te gamin est à moi, et j'truciderais quiconque essayerait de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus !

Urahara se demanda soudain comment ce type avait-il fait pour savoir quand intervenir et gloussa lorsqu'il l'imagina en train de se tapir dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Jamais il ne sut à quel point il était proche de la vérité.

« -Gnn »

Ichigo se remit quelque peu de ses émotions et se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de prendre rendez-vous chez un neurochirurgien. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'avoir la capacité intellectuelle qu'il possédait il y a un mois. En plus, c'est comme si tous ses ennemis s'étaient passé le mot de le frapper exclusivement sur la tête.

« -Tiens, l'est réveillé. »

Aaaah, le jeune homme ne s'étonnait même plus de voir à quel point sa situation empirait. L'emprise sur ses cheveux se relâcha. Il ne se redressa même pas sachant que, tôt ou tard, il finirait par rebouffer le sol.

Grimmjow se rapprocha d'Ulquiorra tout en faisant frémir sa narine de manière provocante. Il eut pour toute réponse un regard morne.

« -Hey…C'est c't'enfoiré d'Aizen qui t'a envoyé ?

-Aizen-sama m'a effectivement demandé cela. »

Urahara sortit un magnétophone de sa tunique et enregistra en souriant.

« -Pourquoi il veut l'gamin ?!

-Aizen-sama ne veut pas de difficultés.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question connard !

-Ca ne questionne pas ma réponse non plus. »

Urahara ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionner devant l'absurdité logique des réponses du numéro quatre et se promit de la sortir un jour à Tessai.

S'en suivit un échange d'informations entre les deux hommes qui amena finalement à la conclusion qu'Aizen était un chieur invétéré (à prendre une nouvelle fois dans tous les sens du terme) et que, dans cette histoire, il y avait un nombre incalculable de quiproquos ayant tous une particularité en commun : Ichigo et son manque de pot phénoménal. Le débat continuait encore quand Ichigo mit en place un plan d'évasion. Eh oui, même si la détermination avait quitté son corps, l'espoir, lui, était toujours présent et après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, pas vrai ?

Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui et la fenêtre était ouverte. Ichigo avança à quatre pattes tout le long du couloir et réussit même à passer à côté du gérant sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Finalement, il avait bien fait de tenter le coup. Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, regarda l'assemblée, fit un bras d'honneur et sauta.

Comme vous devez vous en rappelez, étant au premier étage, le rouquin ne se fit pas mal et il galopa à toute vitesse loin de cet immeuble maudit à la recherche de nouveaux horizons.

« -…Oy…Oy ! OY ! Ichigo !

-Ah…Quelle désastre, il est partit à cause de toi Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Aizen-sama ne sera pas satisfait.

-Rien à branler ! »

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux à savoir, retrouver le rouquin.

« -Bon, Kisuke Urahara, je te prie de m'excuser, je dois m'en aller.

-Tu me disais au début ce que j'avais en tête mais ce serait plutôt dans ton cas qu'il faudrait poser cette question.

-…

-Tu m'as délibérément laissé enregistrer la conversation. Tu as dû prévoir aussi que le tueur d'auteur arriverait. Je suis sûr que tu t'es arrangé pour qu'il y ait le plus petit nombre de Numbers ici. N'ai-je pas raison.

- …On me prête une réflexion beaucoup plus poussée que celle que j'ai utilisée. Ne me rends pas plus complexe que je ne le suis déjà.

-Ulquiorra…Pourquoi veux-tu faire plonger ton patron ?

-Cesse donc d'être intelligent Kisuke Urahara. »

Ulquiorra attrapa les deux inconscients et les emmena. Stark suivit et remercia le gérant de l'avoir laissé l'accès au frigo.

« -Le dénouement pointe son nez gentiment. Ce n'est plus la peine de s'inquiéter pour cet assistant. »

Urahara téléphona à Tessai pour le prévenir qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Il referma ensuite (symboliquement) la porte et partit.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, essayait de flairer Ichigo mais, étrangement, il n'y arrivait pas. Etait-ce parce que son odorat s'était amoindri ? Il ne le pensait pas. Ou alors, sa proie avait dû se rouler dans la boue. Mais alors, à ce moment, il aurait fallu comprendre le pourquoi de ce geste.

Le tueur d'auteur arpenta toutes les rues de Karakura sans trouver le moindre signe du jeune homme. Il avait par contre croisé la femme qui était chez le rouquin la première fois qu'il était venu. Elle sautillait joyeusement autour d'un ananas rouge géant. Il avait aussi bousculé un vieux monsieur dont les cheveux volaient au vent même s'il n'y en avait pas.

« -Grmmml ! Ichigo Kurosaki ! T'es où ?! Crois pas qu'tu m'échapperas comme ça, hurla-t-il.

-Hum ? Monsieur le bleu ? »

Grimmjow se retourna et se trouva face à une rouquine avec des yeux…Nan, n'allons pas mentir, tout ce qu'on voyait d'elle était son impressionnant rembourrage au niveau de la poitrine. Sur un de ses seins, une étiquette à peine visible mentionnait son nom : Orihime Inoue et sa profession : Caissière.

« -T'veux quoi , toi ?!

-Euh…J'ai entendu dire (à l'instant) que vous étiez en train de chercher Kurosaki-kun et je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider. Vous m'avez l'air avenant ! (nda : mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Quoique…)

-Ah ouais, eh ben, déballe la cruche !

-Euh…Oui ! Tout de suite ! Je l'ai vu aller dans la boutique de chemise, vous savez : 'Urahara Flowers Chemises'. Il voulait surement revoir notre ami du lycée : Shad (ou Chad, j'ai oublié). Il était vraiment sympa. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui… »

Grimmjow laissa Inoue continuer son discours toute seule et se précipita dans la petite boutique indiquée. Il se fit remarquer par le dénommé Chad et par le rouquin qui était à la caisse.

« -Encore toi !? Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Ichigo frappa violemment le comptoir avant de pointer le tueur d'auteur.

« -Toi ! T'as rien d'autre à faire de tes journées bon sang ? T'as pas des impôts à payer, un chat à t'occuper ? Je sais pas moi, des trucs normaux !

-Oy, gamin ! Je…

-NON ! J'en ai ma claque (depuis le début). Mais, pour tout à l'heure…Je voulais…euh…te remercier quand même.

-…

-…Euh…ouais. »

Ichigo se gratta la tête, gêné et voulut sortir de la boutique lorsque Grimmjow lui attrapa le bras. Ce dernier se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de son cadet qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour se dégager de la prise du tueur d'auteur.

« -Tu vois quand tu veux, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et, tout en s'éloignant, il cria :

« -Mais ça veut pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi, crétin ! »

Cette scène fut sponsorisée par 'Aucun problème', une émission présentée tous les jours à l'heure du goûter par Chad qui se prépare un salaire en plus pour partir en vacances l'été prochain.

Pendant ce temps, Lulubell qui avait été surpris à sautiller joyeusement autour de Renji, était détendue. Ah oui, une petite précision, elle ne voulait plus se casser la tête sur des énigmes insolubles telles que : pourquoi Ichigo aurait-il été la cible de Gin ? Ou encore, pourquoi Gin était-il pervers ? Et on en passe. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à résoudre le premier casse-tête dans Professeur Layton…

« -Ah, mon cher Renji, je me sens libérée d'un poids !

-C'est normal, t'as arrêté de fouiner et surtout, tu as cessé de conclure des trucs absurdes et faux.

-Ah ah ah ! Je me sens légèrement vexée…

-'Faut pas. »

Les deux camarades se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter : l'Urahara bar. Lulubell y retrouva d'ailleurs une vieille connaissance.

« -Oh punaise ! Nell ! C'est toi ?"

La jeune femme s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés de celle aux cheveux verts (ou bleu bizarre)

"-Hé ? Ah ! Lulubell ! Toi ici, ça faisait longtemps ! En plus, tu viens de manquer Matsumoto !

-Naaaan !

-Et si ! C'est dommage, on aurait été comme avant: le clan des beautés fatales!

-C'est clair! Alors, comment ça va pour toi ?

-Pas trop mal, j'écris des histoires maintenant (et je suis psy…) ! Et toi aussi non ?

-Yep ! »

Les deux femmes évoquèrent des souvenirs communs (elles avaient été dans la même classe et la chose qu'elles se rappelaient le plus était, apparemment, la braguette continuellement ouverte d'un des profs).

Trois heures passèrent avant que les deux femmes ne puissent plus distinguer la différence entre un chat et un éléphant. Renji, en bon samaritain (et surtout en mec super patient parce qu'il est quand même resté trois heures dans ce bar) raccompagna Lulubell chez elle. Nell resta au bar et continua à enfiler boissons sur boissons au point que Tessai s'inquiéta de devoir appeler l'hôpital au cas où elle ferait un coma éthylique ou un autre truc dans le genre.

Renji supporta le poids de l'auteur jusqu'à chez elle. Il eut un temps de surprise en constatant que la porte avait été sortie de ses gonds et encore plus quand il vit l'appartement sens dessus-dessous. Puis il se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires et il déposa la jeune femme au milieu du capharnaüm. Il partit avec la sensation d'être un homme profondément bon et généreux.

A quelques mètres de là, dans les bureaux d'éditions et plus précisément dans les toilettes au fond du couloir, Aizen trônait sur son siège majestueux. Il venait d'apprendre par le numéro quatre des Numbers que le plan avait été un échec.

« -Diantre ! Tout était parfait pourtant ! Ce satané rouquin avait une chance incroyable pour ne pas s'être fait prendre ! Eh bien tant pis, je forcerais Urahara à construire des deuxièmes cabinets. De gré ou de force. »

Aizen tira la chasse d'eau et sortit. Il avait des fourmis dans les pieds à force d'y être resté plus que raisonnablement. Pour convaincre Urahara, il avait pensé que Gin ferait le boulot mais ce dernier était introuvable.

« -Pourquoi les gens que l'on cherche ne sont-ils là que lorsqu'on n'a pas besoin d'eux ? »

L'homme, de rage, fracassa ses lunettes contre un employé. Il alla chercher son manteau, redressa son col et entreprit l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Il parvint sans peine à atteindre l'entrée des bureaux (vu que tout le monde combattait et ne faisait pas attention à lui). Sur le chemin jusqu'au bar où il supposait que le gérant se trouvait, il écrasa la queue d'un chat, une famille entière de fourmis, une tétine de bébé et un vieux journal. Il ouvrit la porte du bar.

« -Urahara ! On doit parler ! »

Le dénommé regarda avec étonnement Aizen comme s'il avait oublié que c'était la trame de l'histoire principale. Il finit d'essuyer son verre et rejoignit le responsable des ventes à l'entrée. Ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer cette discussion dehors.

« -Que voulez-vous Aizen ?

-Vous le savez parfaitement.

-Non, j'attends que vous éclairiez ma lanterne mon cher.

-Le permis de construire, vous n'avez aucun droit de me le refuser.

-Oh…vous voulez parler de cette histoire ancienne. Enfin, grandissez un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus vieux, que vous avez une mèche Oréal et que vous possédez un emploi que vous pouvez l'obtenir.

-J'ai des responsabilités au sein de mon entreprise, et cela me permet de décider d'apporter quelques modifications notamment la construction d'une deuxième pièce où chier tranquillement !

-Ohohoh ! Voyez-vous ça…Pourtant, il me semble que vous n'aviez pas payé vos impôts. Or, seul quelqu'un dont les revenus sont suffisants peut prétendre à un permis de construire.

-Quoi ?! Mais alors, n'importe quel autre employé pourrait demander un permis !?

-En effet, malheureusement, aucune autre personne ne désire acquérir d'autres cabinets.

-…

-Eh oui, gloussa Urahara, il n'y a que vous. Personne n'a voulu vous suivre dans votre demande.

-Je…C'est impossible…

-Je dois vous dire que je pense même que les Numbers n'étaient pas très chaud pour votre idée.

-Mais ce sont mes employés ! (Mon dieu, Aizen fait trop pitié…)

-Oh…En effet.

-Vous êtes en train de me baratiner !

-Vous pensez ça ? Alors laissez-moi vous révélez encore une chose : Votre numéro 2, Barragan, il n'a jamais eu d'arrière-petite-fille.

-NOOOOOOON ! »

Aizen s'écroula au sol. Comment avait-il pu être victime d'une telle mutinerie ?! Certes il n'était pas un homme très gentil, il était même parfois cruel mais cela n'excuse pas l'injustice dont il avait été victime.

Urahara, plein de bon sens, appela la police afin de boucler cet individu qui pourrait peut-être mal tourné s'il n'était pas surveillé. Qui sait, peut-être serait-il devenu une véritable menace. Enfin, la police finit par arriver et embarqua Aizen sans trop de mal, il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et s'arrachait les poils de sa mèche Oréal. Urahara soupira et sortit de sa poche une sorte de pierre. Il la caressa sensuellement.

« -On l'a eu pas vrai mon précieux ? »

Urahara s'éloigna en gloussant comme jamais. Et comme phrase pour résumer ce qui vient juste d'être écrit, je dirais qu'on ne bâtit pas une multinationale à partir de rien. (Et qu'on utilise n'importe quels moyens pour arriver à ses fins.)

* * *

><p>Réponse aux reviews : Merci encore pour toutes vos impressions !<p>

Toph : Je tenais aussi à dire que ton idée d'écrire sur les post-it de Gin était plutôt sympa ! Et puis pourquoi pas hein ?^^

Bon, comme vous avez dû l'apprendre avec la note, cette histoire est bientôt finie, 2 ou 3 chapitres tout au plus ! Tiens, au fait, Joyeux Noël! J'ai l'impression que la fête est venue super vite...Après tout, on a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer avec la fin du monde et tout ça!

A plus pour le chapitre suivant !


	18. Chap18: Le grand final

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais Lulubell sort bien du trou de mes chaussettes !

**N/A** : Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps, tellement longtemps d'ailleurs que je ne me souvenais même plus de mon avatar (c'est pour dire).

**Titre du chapitre** : Le grand final

* * *

><p>Tout semblait se dénouer pour le mieux mais un ricanement survenant d'un coin sombre nous fit penser immédiatement le contraire. En effet, qui avait pu oublier le vicieux imprimeur Gin Ichimaru ? A peu près tout le monde. C'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à surgir au moment où même l'auteur ne s'y attendait pas et là, en l'occurrence, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire.<p>

L'homme était tranquillement assis dans la sorte de cave où il avait réussi à prendre Kira de force et sans réel consentement. Il sourit à ce souvenir tout en se demandant où avait-il bien pu mettre sa caméra.

Cette dernière s'était volatilisée il y a de ça deux jours et impossible de remettre la main dessus. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il avait même essayé dans les toilettes (quand Aizen n'y était pas ce qui était assez rare) mais sans aucun résultats.

Gin Ichimaru n'était pas le genre d'homme à regretter quelque chose mais cette caméra était une exception. Le cadrage avait été parfait même si cette stupide femme n'avait pas tenu la caméra et tous les détails avaient été parfaits : les chaînes, la cave, Kira.

L'imprimeur tapota la table du bout des doigts. Quelque chose le taraudait, bizarrement. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il sut ce qui le dérangeait lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant retentit. La guerre continuait, bien sûr, mais commençait à s'arrêter lentement. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Non. Depuis la dernière fois qui remonte à un tout petit bout de temps mais qui remonte quand même, il n'avait plus vu Kira et pour un homme comme lui qui sait tout ce qui se passe dans un rayon de 10 km, c'était inquiétant.

Gin se leva brusquement et remonta en quatrième vitesse. Dès qu'il sortit de sa pièce, il se fit attaqué par des hommes suintant de sueur. Il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et les attaquant reculèrent la tête basse et sans demander leur reste. La seule chose qui importait, pour l''instant, c'était de mettre la main sur Kira. Gin frémit lorsqu'il pensa à ce qu'il ferait sans son magnifique toutou. Il n'allait quand même pas se rabattre sur Komamura ! L'imprimeur sortit rapidement des locaux et commença à chercher et attention, fierté exigeant, il refusa de se faire aider par un quelconque passant. Il se mit à arpenter la rue, ratissant tous les coins louches au cas où, allant même jusqu'au Urahara Bar mais n'y trouvant qu'âmes désolées et ivres.

Kira était parti, sa caméra était partie. Que lui restait-il ? Une tête pour penser et c'est justement grâce à sa tête qu'il eut un déclic. Son animal n'aurait quand même pas osé prendre la caméra pour que jamais elle ne soit visionnée tout de même ? Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'était vrai que les deux avaient disparus à peu près au même moment.

Eh bien, il ne restait plus qu'à Gin de rendre une petite visite au domicile du jeune homme blond. Heureusement qu'il était prudent et qu'il ne sortait jamais sans sa liste des domiciles des personnes qui pouvaient combler son ennui. Le renard chercha un petit moment le nom qui l'intéressait et ricana en constatant que le blond habitait tout près. Tant mieux, ce sera vite consommé comme ça.

De son côté, Kira n'en menait pas large. Comme Gin l'avait deviné, il avait bien la précieuse caméra et il était bien chez lui. A croire que ses actions n'avaient plus aucun secret pour l'imprimeur. Le jeune homme cherchait à tout prix le moyen d'effacer la bande mais, malhabile comme il était, il n'arrivait même pas à déjouer le mécanisme d'ouverture de la boite. Il balança l'engin avec désespoir. Il ne lui restait pas trente-six solutions : soit il tuait Gin Ichimaru, soit il déménageait avec la caméra (il pourrait tout aussi bien la casser avec un marteau mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir pensé.)

Bon, le tuer était peut-être un peu trop extrême mais déménager n'était pas très intelligent (et puis avec ce qu'il gagnait par moi, il n'irait pas bien loin). Et pourtant il fallait trouver une alternative à cette situation. Peut-être que si il trouvait un beau jeune homme à l'imprimeur, celui-ci arrêterait de lui coller au train. C'était une bonne solution et elle avait des chances de fonctionner.

« -Le tout maintenant, est de trouver un pigeon qui serait assez bête pour tomber dans mon piège, Kenpachi-sama aurait pu correspondre mais de une, il est occupé avec sa guerre et de deux, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il corresponde vraiment aux exigences d'Ichimaru-sama… »

Kira soupira et sortit de son appartement, il pensa un instant qu'il trouvera certainement un type comme il cherchait dans la rue, par hasard. Du moins, il l'espérait avec toute volonté qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

C'est avec le pas lourd et trainant que le jeune homme traversa l'allée principale de sa ville. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelqu'un de familier à l'intérieur d'un certain Urahara bar dont les portes étaient défoncées.

« -Oh ! Ichigo Kurosaki-san ! Vous ici ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Kira tout en rajoutant pour lui-même 'le pigeon !'

-Hé… ? »

Ichigo ne vit rien venir : il se fit happé par l'éditeur à l'extérieur du bar.

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!

-Kurosaki-san, j'imagine que ce mois a dû être particulièrement éprouvant, mais je dois vous demander une faveur. »

Le rouquin croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Bizarrement, le blond ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il l'avait aperçu deux trois fois au Urahara shop et aux bureaux d'édition mais à chaque fois, il y avait l'imprimeur. A croire que ces deux-là étaient liés et Ichigo estimait sage de ne pas approcher quelqu'un qui faisait partie de l'entourage du renard.

« -Ça ne va pas être possible, je regrette. Je dois aller voir…euh… »

Le rouquin avait glissé son regard vers Kira et le regretta aussitôt. Le blond le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants et plein de détresse.

« -Je…euh…Je vais…Bon, vas-y c'est quoi ta faveur !? »

-'C'est gagné ! Ta gentillesse ( ?) t'a perdue Kurosaki-san !', pensa Kira, euh…eh bien, il faudrait que tu joues mon rôle auprès d'Ichimaru-sama. Rien de trop compliqué, rassure-toi, il faut juste que tu le voies et que tu lui dises : à partir de maintenant je remplace Kira Izuru pour tout !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Je…J'ai un problème avec euh…Ma main droite ! Oui, elle est foulée ! J'ai besoin de voir un médecin pour guérir tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours ! Tu m'enlève une charge Kurosaki-san, je te le revaudrai, sois en sûr ! »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part du rouquin, Kira s'enfuya à travers les avenues de Karakura. Ichigo n'eut même pas le temps de lever le bras pour lui demander d'attendre que le blond était déjà parti.

« -Mais, pourquoi…Pourquoi… ? Etais-je assez bête pour croire que la chance tournait en ma faveur ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et immédiatement, des frissons parcoururent le long de son dos. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne : seul l'imprimeur pouvait te faire peur à en mourir. N'empêche, il avait un de ces timings…

« -Oya~ Ne serait-ce pas notre cher ami Strawberry ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en liberté ? N'avait-il pas reçu le tueur d'auteur chez lui ? »

Ichigo trouva étrange que Gin parle de lui à la troisième personne du singulier mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« -Hum hum ? Mais ne serait-ce pas l'odeur de notre cher Kira-kun ? L'aurait-il approché de moins de deux mètres ?

-Euh, à ce propos, Kira m'a chargé de vous dire que je serais son remplaçant. Pour quelques jours, rajouta le rouquin en déglutissant sous le regard acéré de l'imprimeur.

-Son remplaçant ? Cher Kurosaki-chan, sais-tu vraiment ce que cela implique ?

-…J'i…J'imagine que je devrais faire le café, distribuer le papier tout ça quoi… »

La voix d'Ichigo se fit de moins en moins forte au milieu de la phrase. Gin le fixait beaucoup trop intensément à son goût, en plus, il avait commencé à le tutoyer et ça, c'était bien plus dérangeant que de se faire pratiquement violer par un psychopathe.

« -Si tu es prêt à prendre toutes les responsabilités de Kira-kun, je ferai de toi mon assistant. Acceptes-tu ?

-Huuu…Ca consiste en quoi exactement ? »

Gin se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et se rapprocha ostensiblement du jeune homme de façon à coller leur bassin.

« -Tu auras juste à te laisser faire Kurosaki-chan. »

A ce moment précis, Ichigo eut envie de pleurer comme jamais. Il réussit à articuler un faible 'finalement, je passe mon tour' qui fut superbement ignoré par le renard.

« -Allons, allons, je suis juste un peu frustré d'avoir laissé mon petit Kira-kun, il faut bien que quelqu'un paie et comme tu viens de me proposer aimablement ton aide, je l'accepte de bon cœur.

-Je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu, voyez-vous, je devais juste… »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la voix du rouquin s'éteignit.

« -Voyons, laisse-moi te remercier comme il se doit.

-Je vous assure, ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

Ichigo était acculé contre un mur sans possibilités de fuite. Cette situation se produisait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

« -On peut discuter. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver une solution qui pourrait vous satisfaire beaucoup plus !

-Oh ? Tu m'intéresses Kurosaki-chan, je t'écoute.

-C'est Kira que vous voulez. Je peux aller vous le chercher.

-Hmm, une proposition alléchante en effet sauf que, dans l'immédiat, il n'est pas là et moi, j'ai besoin d'être soulagé. Alors j'ai une autre proposition. Tu ne feras que me sucer et ensuite tu vas chercher Kira-kun pour que je finisse le travail. Si tu essayes de m'arnaquer et que tu t'enfuis, sache qu'il n'y aura pas d'endroit sûr pour toi, je te retrouverai et tu auras droit à la totale.

-Euh, on pourrait sauter la première partie ?

-Oh, si tu le souhaites, oui, mais en échange, tu peux commencer à enlever ton pantalon et à te mettre à quatre pattes.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû rester dans cette ville… »

Ichigo sentait que l'imprimeur s'impatientait à cause de la pression qu'il ressentait au niveau de son bassin mais il ne souhaitait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le soulager.

« -Hey, c'est une ambiance torride que nous avons là. Malheureusement, je n'approuve pas. »

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête et s'autorisa un sourire en reconnaissant Grimmjow visiblement en colère. Et colère semblait être un mot un peu faible au vu du visage du bleu. Il se tenait à 3 mètres d'eux, à l'entrée de la ruelle dans laquelle l'imprimeur avait entrainé le jeune homme. Une veine pulsait à sa tempe et sa mâchoire était contractée au maximum. Il s'avança.

« -Oya ? Jaggerjack-chan ? Je remarque que vous n'avez pas bien exécuté votre travail.

-Je l'ai parfaitement fait. Maintenant, dégage.

-Fufufu, je crains fort que cela ne puisse être possible. Kurosaki-chan et moi-même venons à peine de conclure un contrat. Revenez le chercher lorsqu'on en aura fini. De plus… »

Grimmjow ne laissa pas l'imprimeur finir sa phrase. Il balança son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui, surpris, ne put l'esquiver. Sa tête se fracassa contre le mur et il perdit connaissance.

« -Grimmjow…'Oh mon dieu, j'espère quand même qu'il n'est pas mort…'

-Plus tard. P'tain, qu'est c'qu'il faut pas faire pour toi.

-…uuh ? »

Le tueur d'auteur souleva le rouquin et le transporta sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça pour le jeune homme ou plutôt, il le savait très bien mais fierté obligée, il ne l'avouait pas. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, Grimmjow en profita pour tripoter les fesses de son bagage ce qui déclencha une vague de protestations. Il s'était habitué au rouquin maintenant, comme quoi, les gens changent.

La porte était toujours absente à l'entrée. Grimmjow déposa Ichigo et s'apprêtait à se retirer quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le roux toussota un peu en détournant son regard et lui dit :

« -Merci, pour tout à l'heure. Je te revaudrais ça. »

Le tueur d'auteur sourit et lui fit clairement savoir ce qu'il voudrait comme remerciement avant de se faire jeter en dehors de l'immeuble par un Ichigo foutrement gêné.

Finalement, cette ville lui plaisait bien, il faudrait qu'il songe sérieusement à s'y installer. Il repartit, les mains dans les poches et un sourire satisfait collé à son visage. D'après les rumeurs, les voisins du rouquin étaient partis dans l'au-delà. L'appartement devait sûrement être à vendre désormais.

Ichigo entra.

« -Oh…euh…salut Ichigo…Tu…Tu vas bien ? »

Lulubell était rentrée, elle avait dû sentir qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter. La jeune femme n'osait pas regarder son assistant dans les yeux et il y avait de quoi. Après tout, la plupart des emmerdes qui sont arrivées au jeune homme provenait d'elle.

« -Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que tout baigne. Ah, et j'arrête d'être ton assistant, t'as qu'à te trouver un autre poivron qui voudra bien de toi et qui sera assez con aussi. Bref, je te rends ton appart et je reprends mes affaires. Salut. »

Lulubell se doutait que ça allait finir comme ça. Ichigo n'avait jamais été le genre à pardonner et même s'il l'avait fait, ça aurait été elle qui ne se le serait pas pardonné. Elle n'esquissa pas un geste lorsqu'elle vit son ex-assistant maintenant débarrasser petit à petit ses affaires. Elle ne chercha pas non plus à le retenir ni à essayer de rester bons amis. Elle le laissa simplement partir, emportant avec lui quatre années de cohabitation et de bonne entente.

« -Je me demande si Renji voudrait habiter ici ? »

La solitude n'avait jamais été son fort et elle savait que l'éditeur cherchait un appart plus près de son lieu de travail.

Ichigo, ses deux sacs sur l'épaule (il n'avait presque rien) remonta la rue sans accorder un dernier regard à son ancienne habitation. Il n'avait plus qu'à chercher une colocation pas trop chère.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle, Gin Ichimaru reprenait lentement connaissance. Le bleu ne l'avait pas épargné constata-t-il en passant une main à sa tête et en la voyant couverte de sang. Pour le coup, ça l'avait refroidi. Il se releva péniblement et entreprit de revenir aux bureaux d'éditions.

Ce qu'il y vit lorsqu'il arriva lui sembla complètement irréel. Zaraki et Komamura n'étaient pas en train de se serrer la main quand même ? C'est impossible ! Pas après la guerre qu'ils menaient !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Gin

-Ah ! Vous venez à temps pour le traité de paix ! Il y a eu de nombreux blessés mais ils ont enfin entendu raison !

-Comment ?

-Héhé, vous voyez le jeune homme là-bas ? »

La femme lui désigna un jeune homme d'apparence faiblarde et aux cheveux bruns.

« -Eh bien, il s'appelle Hanatarou. Il vient tout juste de rentrer après s'être recueilli dans le cimetière d'Astréa. Et il a arrêté la guerre simplement en énonçant le fait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre pour savoir qui aurait le plus de ventes shonen ou shojo puisque ce n'était pas avec ça qu'ils étaient payés. Et c'est vrai, tout le monde avait oublié qu'on était payé en fonction du nombre total de livres vendus ! Nous sommes une unité ! Nous sommes UN ! »

Gin laissa la femme délirer. Décidément tout avait foiré. Son approche avec Kira, sa collaboration avec le tueur d'auteur. Même Aizen s'était fait prendre. Ce plan n'avait pas dû être approuvé par Dame Fortune. Il soupira et rentra dans son antre. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, autant ne plus rien faire. De toute façon, son Kira finira bien par revenir pour travailler. Jusque-là, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Dans un autre endroit appelé prison, Aizen était horrifié. Il partageait sa cellule avec trois autres détenus mais le plus horrible était qu'il avait découvert lors du temps libre qu'on leur accordait 4 fois dans la journée, qu'il n'existait qu'une seule pièce où trouver des sanitaires.

« -Bon sang ! Mais où que j'aille, il n'y aura donc qu'un seul W.C ?! »

Aizen se jeta à terre, la tête entre les mains. Il fallut deux gardes pour le ramener à sa cellule. Toute cette scène se déroula sous le regard appréciateur d'Urahara. Il avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de ce foutu gêneur. Maintenant, les bureaux d'éditions n'étaient gardés que par le vieux dingue. Ce sera facile de le déloger et enfin, il obtiendra tous les bâtiments de cette ville. Urahara éclata de rire en caressant sa pierre puis repartit de l'Urahara prison pour se rendre à son bar où Tessai l'attendait.

La vie reprenait calmement et joyeusement. Les oiseaux chantaient, Evelyne Dhéliat annonçait du beau temps pour toute la semaine, Renji avait accepté de vivre avec Lulubell, Urahara avait réussi à diriger les bureaux d'édition avec le vieux pour second, Gin n'avait plus besoin de chercher Kira puisqu'il lui avait attaché une chaîne autour du cou. Bref, que demander de plus ?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Et voilà, cette histoire est enfin finie! Pfiou, je soupire parce que je suis un peu triste quand même vu que c'était ma première! Bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciez et si vous n'avez pas aimé la fin, je vous envoie Lulubell qui s'installera chez vous...A VIE...

Bref, sinon, pour Grimmjow, il a fini par retrouver la trace d'Ichigo et il s'est imposé de force dans sa vie. Voilà!

Aussi, je vous remercie de votre soutien et je voudrais ajouter à Ulquiorra (review anonyme, pas le vrai...enfin, j'espère...) que non, Lulubell n'est pas un reflet de ma personnalité cachée, enfin, je ne suis pas une profiteuse moâ!

Une phrase pour la fin (oui j'en ai déjà dit plein mais je m'en fiche!): "Tout est bien qui finit bien, et c'est bien que ce soit fini" (je me souviens plus mais je crois que c'est tiré de la mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya) Allez, cette fois c'est vraiment fini!


End file.
